


Breathe

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's a prostitute in the srteets of San Francisco. When a client leaves him as a battered mess a stranger picks him up offering him the world; all he has to do is breathe. Sounds pretty good except nothings ever that easy, "What's the catch?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely written for fun. I by no means make any profit out of this. I make no claims of owning these characters either. And I by no means claim that I am a professional writer. I am not perfect, I am human and I make mistakes.
> 
> *PLEASE READ*: Before we continue on I'd like to mention that i have stated this story is very slow build. That being said, it means just about everything may take some time to piece together plot, character and even relationship developmentwill be very slow build. My characters will not always jump into sex even though this story is about prostiutes. I will also say now that only has the option to place 2 tags of pairings, so I will tell you all now that it starts with Bones/Kirk, be aware it is only flirting. Sulu/Chekov are my second main focus of the story so naturally I placed them as the second tagged ship. Those of you who are only here for (Spirk),if you havent picked it up yet, (Spirk) is meant to be the final result of this fic.Thank you for your time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is completely written for fun. I by no means make any profit out of this. I make no claims of owning these characters either. And I by no means claim that I am a professional writer. I am not perfect, I am human and I make mistakes.
> 
> *PLEASE READ*: Before we continue on I'd like to mention that i have stated this story is very slow build. That being said, it means just about everything may take some time to piece together plot, character and even relationship developmentwill be very slow build. My characters will not always jump into sex even though this story is about prostiutes. I will also say now that only has the option to place 2 tags of pairings, so I will tell you all now that it starts with Bones/Kirk, be aware it is only flirting. Sulu/Chekov are my second main focus of the story so naturally I placed them as the second tagged ship. Those of you who are only here for (Spirk),if you havent picked it up yet, (Spirk) is meant to be the final result of this fic.Thank you for your time.

"All you have to do is breathe…"

...

Another cold autumn night rolled in and Jim sighed walking down the lonely streets to one of his usual spots for the night. Each and every night he rotated spots, different streets so the cops couldn't catch up, but each street was dark and lonely, they were all the same. The kind of place that screamed trouble, with only one corner light post and even that was dim and faded with the occasional flicker. Jim stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat, as shuttering breath left trails of fog behind him. Looking around, he knew he wasn't alone, there were other people standing around too waiting for some poor desperate bastard to pick them up. Jim frowned sourly knowing he was just like the rest of them, it was sadder yet that he knew every single one of them.

One in particular, a seventeen year old boy; Jim met the boy one night on one of his rounds, dressed in raggedy dirty clothes, the poor boys hands clinging to his arms for warmth, clutching at his stomach from the constant pain of hunger. Jim couldn't leave the boy there knowing he was about to sell himself to the next scum bag looking for a cheap a fuck. He remembered the smile on the boys face when he smiled after he ate some real food, the bright grin on his lips with bits of food at the corners made him laugh; he knew he had to protect this boy.

Jim huffed out a laugh pulling his coat closer, he looked up hearing the quick patter of running feet cross the street, it was the boy. Jim sighed as the boy came running towards him, the same smile gracing his lips despite the awful circumstances. They were in the same line of work, in a perfect world, this boy wouldn't be here. He would be in a nice warm home probably doing homework or playing videogames, but it wasn't a perfect world, Jim didn't save the boy. He was just as sad and pathetic as the rest of the people lined up on this street. He smiled weakly giving the boy a hug.

"Pasha… What're you doing here; I don't like seeing you in these places." The boy smiled sadly.

"Da, I know, but I got to help pay the bills too don't I?" Jim sighed and nodded.

"Ya, I know… Did you at least lock up the place after you left?"

The boy nodded as he started unzipping his zipper tying the sweater around his waist. Jim eyed the boy, watching as pale skin was released from the sleeves and forgotten. Chekov wore a loose fitting white tank top with tight light blue faded skinny jeans showing off his long slender legs. The boy looked up smiling his wide blue-gray eyes accented by the slightest touch of charcoal grey eye shadow and black thin eyeliner.

"Well aren't we pretty today? Planning on catching some big fish today or what?" The boy giggled giving Jim a playful push.

"N-nyet! But, we'll see no Jim? Twenty bucks says I get more money than you tonight?" Jim smirked already used to the game they played to make light of their line of work.

"You're on shrimp, that twenty is mine!"

They laughed as they waited for cars to start coming and soon enough cars came taking people from the street, others bringing them back or parking in a darker spot nearby for a quick stop. A few minutes passed by before a fancy looking black car rolled up stopping near them. Chekov gave Jim a curious glance before running off to the car as the window opened.

"Are you lost sir?" Chekov glanced back waiting for the man's response eyeing Jim wearily.

"No… How much?" Chekov smiled putting on his act for the night as leaned down to the driver and spoke in a whisper.

"Depends on what you're asking for? I'll be your wet dream if you want… As long as you pay me first…" Chekov licked his lips seductively trying to make the client want him more. The man pulled out his wallet flashing a wad of cash.

"Get in." Chekov smirked looking back to wave at Jim as he got in the passenger seat.

"I'll see you in the morning captain!"

Jim laughed as the car drove off, but it didn't stop the worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. Every time he saw the boy leave in another car Jim's heart sank just a little bit more. He didn't want this life for them but at the moment nothing was saying it was ever going to get better. The blonde leaned back against the wall waiting for anything to happen, maybe even a miracle.

The night rolled on, people were starting to leave, most of the street had gone empty and Jim was beginning to think no one would come. He rolled up his sleeves and lit a cigarette about to leave when a car blocked his path. The window rolled down and Jim sighed taking a puff of the almost sweet tasting nicotine. 'Looks like it's my lucky day...' He thought sarcastically.

"You know smoking is bad for you…" Jim chuckled at the strangers remark.

"The way I see it, I'm already half dead." The man in the car smirked.

"Aren't we all…" Jim sighed taking another puff of smoke, 'Great… Another weirdo who just wants to talk…' The blonde huffed irritated, shifting his weight to his left foot.

"Look, are you gonna talk all night or are you looking for something, you're wasting my time."

The man laughed as Jim stepped back hearing the click of unlocked doors. The man opened the door leaving Jim standing curiously at the passenger seat, something was definitely odd about this guy but as the blonde took in the expensive interior of the car he remembered Chekov's smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Well are you getting in?" Jim cursed throwing his cigarette to the ground, his shoes stomping over the unfinished cancer stick and closed his eyes as he got into the car and closed the door. 'We need the money…'

The car ride was silent except for the soft music of the radio playing; Jim sat as close to the door as it was possible. The man occasionally glancing in his direction although the blonde was staring out the window, Jim could see him staring. This man even in the dark looked slightly handsome, but he couldn't be sure after all he was in the dark. Jim hadn't realized the car had stopped moving till he heard the door close on the driver's side and gasped as he almost fell out the passenger door. The man chuckled offering the blonde a hand. Jim blushed nervously trying to unbuckle his seat belt. He was about to get out of the car when he noticed the hand was still there. Cautiously he reached out taking the hand, his eyes going wide and he gasped being pulled forward into the man's chest.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry so much, I won't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing?" Jim flinched moving away from the man. He hated biters; some people were just brutal and animalistic. The man chuckled seeing the blonde's nervous expression.

"Come on… It's warmer inside." Jim swallowed dryly feeling oddly insecure with this man, something was different about this guy and he didn't like it one bit.

"You coming?!" The man yelled from the door of his house and Jim ran forward trying to tell his gut to shut up so he could finish the job.

As soon as he entered Jim stood awe struck, the place was huge. Sure he thought the guy had money, but the view of this place was pushing it. By the entrance was a small table displaying photos of a little blonde haired girl in crystal frames. Further down the hall leading to the stairs was a center piece of what Jim could guess was probably whiskey in fancy crystal containers with two glasses. The blonde backed up into a wall wanting to stay away from anything he could possibly break; there was no way a quick fuck was going to be able to pay for anything this house.

The man poked his head from another hall way looking at the blonde, observing his beauty from afar. This boy was something so much more to look at in the light. He shook his head seeing the blonde back up into a wall seemingly afraid.

"Take off your coat and hang it in the closet, there's more than a hallway to stand around in!" Jim blushed being caught and quickly put his things away taking off his shoes and ran off towards the direction he saw the man leave.

"You aren't married are you? I don't want to be the one getting in between things…" Jim said nervously as he walked looking around the kitchen.

"Who said you were getting in between anything?" Jim gasped not realizing the man was standing behind the counter with a glass of hard liquor in his hand.

"I'm sorry… I just assumed…" The man chuckled putting down his glass to take out another for the blonde.

"It's alright, would like a drink?"

Jim nodded watching as the man pointed at things in the fringe and settled for orange juice not wanting to drink any burning fluids. The man came around the counter pocking to boy with a finger to give him his drink. Jim gratefully took the cup sipping the sweet drink.

The blonde eyed the man curiously taking the moment to take in the man's appearance. He definitely was handsome. With dark brown hair and sun kissed skin, hazel eyes and a well toned body from what he could see.

"So… Do you have a name? What do I call you?" Jim blinked putting down his cup.

"Captain." The man's brow rose.

"Is that it?" Jim looked away nodding.

"That's all you're gonna get, I'm not going to give you my real name. I get paid to have sex, not hand out information." The man held out his hands with a chuckle as Jim huffed with his hands on his hips.

"Alright I'm sorry I asked…" Jim huffed taking another sip of his cup eyeing the man cautiously.

"What about you? What do I call you?" The man gulped down his drink reaching behind the blonde to refill his drink.

"You can call me Bones, that's what they all call me…"

Jim blinked curiously. He wondered who 'all' meant. He was starting to wonder if maybe it was a bad idea to let himself get picked by this guy. After all, tall dark and handsome didn't mean he was good guy. On the contrary, didn't they always come out the weirdest? At the moment Jim didn't want to think about anything bad happening, he just wanted to get the job done so he could go home and see if Chekov was alright.

Bones picked up his fresh glass taking a long drink and looked at Jim. The blonde didn't like the look, it was very unsettling. The man eyed him taking in all his features, even going so far as moving around him to get a full view. Jim didn't like this at all he looked anywhere else but at Bones trying to find anything he could use to defend himself and looked for a quick exit. This guy screamed trouble and he wanted nothing to do with it, whatever it was he wanted from the blonde.

"How would you like to work for me?" Jim blinked, that's not exactly what he expect the man to say. He turned around curiously putting down his now empty glass.

"What do you mean work for you? What is it exactly that you do?" The man chuckled taking a drink from another fresh glass and examined the crystal in the light loving the way it sparkled and reflected in shimmering beauty.

"You could say I'm a man who only auctions exquisite taste…" Jim stood wide taking a step back.

"Say what?" Jim knew he didn't like this guy and he knew why, he just hoped he'd take no for answer.


	2. Decisions, Decisions (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim knew the boy was right, but they had no choice, it was the only choice right? He honestly didn't know he just wanted something better for them both and at the time it seemed like a good idea.

"Ok, so maybe auction is a bad way of saying it… I find people like you and maybe I help them make more money with better paying clients. No more dealing with freaks off the streets and you get more money. Simple as that." Jim laughed stepping away from the counter folding his arms over his chest.

"So let me get this straight, you sell my ass to big rich fucks like yourself and what? You keep most of the money anyway?" Bones leaned on the counter playing with his cup.

"No… I set up the appointments; then the client and I will discuss a price based on what it is they actually want…" Jim stood there with his arms crossed. Bones sighed before he spoke again. "All they have to do is pick you up and they'll give you the money. Look, everyone under my care is very happy, why don't you just think about it?"

Jim laughed running a hand through his hair. This was not the kind of conversation he wanted to be having; especially with a guy like Bones. The only thing he wanted to do was go home to see if Chekov was safe. But that didn't stray him from the offer at hand, a chance for bigger money for what they always did sounded great. It wasn't the best way to make money but it would possibly be faster working with Bones. Then that same loving bright smile came to mind, he still had the Russian boy living with him. It could be a problem if he were to leave, but if Chekov could work for Bones too they'd be able to save up a lot faster. It would be the perfect opportunity to get them out of this mess, a fresh start just like they've always wanted.

"I guess… I'll have to think about it…"

"Fine take your time, but I won't wait forever… after all, time is money kid." Jim laughed spinning his empty glass on the counter as entertainment.

'Look, nice meeting you and all… But if I'm not gonna be making anything here, I gotta go, after all… Time is, money…" Bones chuckled.

"Alright then, I'm sorry I wasted your time…" Jim leaned off the counter walking towards the exit of the kitchen. Bones couldn't stop himself from staring at the slender blonde; he couldn't let him leave empty handed.

"Wait!"

Jim froze by the door turning back to look at the man curiously. Bones reached behind the counter opening a drawer and threw the object in Jim's direction. The blonde fumbled the object in his hands turning the bundle over in curiosity. Brows rose dramatically high as he quickly grew anxious with the wad of cash in his hands. Jim looked back up to see the southern man smirking.

"W-What's this for?"

"For taking your time sweetheart…" Jim laughed nervously; this had to be a joke; who just gives away piles of money?"

"Are you insane? I can't take this, its crazy!"

Bones chuckled walking towards the blonde. That same smirk plastered on his face gave him an overall cockiness that made Jim's knees go weak. The man stood behind him leaning in close till lips brushed past Jim's earlobe when he spoke.

"Just, consider my offer…"

Jim shuddered from the southern accent, the smell of whiskey brushing off his tongue as hot breath licked along the length of Jim's neck making it hot and moist. The blonde almost moaned, if Bones hadn't moved away, it might've been too late for them both. Jim let out a shuttering breath as the man moved away swiftly

"G- Give me a day, I have to speak to someone first." Bones looked at the blonde taking another drink from the glass.

"A lover?" Jim laughed hiding the cash in his pants pocket shaking his head.

"More like my kid brother." Jim smiled.

Bones stood there, a look of deep concentration written on his face. Jim knew he had him thinking, he knew there was sick people out there who only liked them younger. Now all he had to do was go home and convince Chekov to meet the guy, Bones the so called 'pimp'. Jim turned his gaze to the said man smiling.

"So I'll see you Sunday?" Jim smiled at the southern man opening the kitchen door.

"If I can convince him, I'll meet you at the café across the antique store and we'll call it a date…"

Bones smiled watching the blonde leave the room and waited till he heard a second door open and close. He looked around the room pausing to stare at the second glass on the counter. The rim was printed with chap-stick lips. The southern man smiled again chuckling at the thought of the blonde.

"Captain huh? I like him already…"

…

…

…

Jim walked out the front door running as he spotted a taxi coming down the street. Thankfully the cab stopped and the blonde sat in the car with a satisfied sigh giving the driver directions sitting back to relax. He didn't want to get caught with the money he had in his pocket, especially at night. The streets were littered with all sorts of people and Jim wasn't looking for trouble. By the time he got home it was already morning. The first rays of sun gave the sky a fogged blue tint as the first signs of life walked the streets.

Sluggishly the blonde took out his key unlocking the front door and slithered in like a slug from how tired he was. He kicked off his shoes and hung his coat leaving on his thin sweater. As he hung the coat in the closet the light to the living room turned on revealing a sleepy eyed boy with a shirt twice his size too big. Jim smiled closing the closet walking towards the boy.

"Pav… Baby come on; let's go put you back to bed." The boy mumbled sleepily dragging his feet across the carpet floor to rest his head in the crook of Jim's neck.

"Mmm… Jim, I was… soo worried… what took so long?" He chuckled rubbing the boys back and kissed his head.

"I told you not to worry about me I'm fine, I can take care of myself… Now come on let's get you back to bed." The boy mumbled snuggling closer to Jim's warmth as he was picked up being carried to his room. Jim gently laid the boy down covering his thin frame with the blanket. Smiling down at the boy he stroked his hair.

"Damn it kid… I'm just trying to do what's best for you… Please don't hate me…" Jim was mostly talking to himself but the boy smiled in his sleep rolling over and mumbled.

"Love…you too Captain…"

Jim blushed but smiled as he fixed the boys blanket once again before he walked out turning out the lights. The blonde entered his room, too tired to take off his clothes or change he trudged through his room falling on the bed. He groaned in satisfaction, the bounce of the mattress and plush of the pillows felt amazing after a long day of strange events. He just hoped when he woke up Chekov wouldn't notice what time it was when he came home.

It wasn't long before Jim found himself torn from his peaceful slumber as he screamed being pounced by the young boy. Chekov growled straddling Jim's waist hitting him repeatedly. The blonde groaned knowing the reason for his anger but he didn't have to take the beating to extreme levels. Jim covered his face not wanting a black eye or angry red marks; he needed his face for work.

"Ch-Chekov! What the hell! Stop it!" The boy didn't stop and Jim had just about enough of the boy's tantrum. He growled angrily taking the boys wrists flipping them so he was on top holding his hands above his head. Chekov breathed heavily, his cheeks puffed and red in anger.

"What the hell Jim! I was worried about you!" Jim sighed letting his head fall for a moment coming back up to kiss the boys forehead. The boy kicked and struggled underneath Jim moving his face trying to escape the kiss. "You didn't even fucking call you ass!"

"Look I'm sorry… I promise I have a good excuse… Now will you stop fighting me so I can tell you?" Jim spoke with a slight rise to his voice; they lay silently staring into each others eyes both breathing heavily. Finally Chekov broke the silence groaning with an angry pout looking away. He was so angry he didn't want to look at Jim.

"Fine! But it better be a fucking good excuse…"

The blonde smiled rolling of the boy picking up his discarded pants throwing them back at the boy. Chekov glanced at the material dumbfounded, glancing at the pants then back at the blonde.

"Pants? This is your great excuse?" Jim rolled his eyes but laughed at the boy's sarcastic tone.

"No dummy, look inside the pockets…"

Chekov tore through the pants turning the pockets inside out stopping once he heard a small thump on the bed. Curiously he picked up the bundle turning it over in his hands. He unwrapped the bundle curiously, eyes going wide once he noticed what it was. He blinked wide eyed counting some of the bills in his hands, mouth hanging agape as he looked at Jim questioningly.

"Where the hell did you get this?!" Jim smirked taking some of the money starting to count only winking at the boy.

"A client… or something like that, looks like I won the bet, where's that twenty you promised?" The boy glanced at him worriedly.

"Jim…" The blonde sighed looking back at the boys grey orbs.

"Look babe, we need the money… And this guy I met says he can help us make more if we work for him." Chekov gasped dropping the cash.

"You spoke to a pimp!? James!"

"I know it sounds bad, but he sounds legit! Look he says the clients are rich snobs anyways; we won't have to deal with crazy people anymore! Think about it Chekov." Jim crawled on the bed taking the boys face within his hands.

"If they really pay as much as I think they do the both of us can save up enough money to get out of here! In a couple months tops maybe, and were gone baby… I promise…" Chekov frowned, holding the hands on his face tangling their fingers tightly as if he feared letting go.

"But, Jim… You watch TV, and we hear things out there… This could end badly for the both of us."

The blonde sighed resting his head against the boys and closed his eyes. Jim knew the boy was right, but they had no choice, it was the only choice right? He honestly didn't know he just wanted something better for them both and at the time it seemed like a good idea. He snuggled his face into the crook of the boy's neck relaxing as small arms wrapped around his back threading thin delicate fingers through blonde hair.

"Chekov please… This could be our chance… I promised I'd meet with him today at Ny's café."

The boy sighed looking down at his friend, he knew he meant well, after all he was only trying to do the best for the both of them. Chekov was terrified, not knowing who the clients were before hand was scary, and they could be anybody. A nice face and money didn't always make them sane. But the boy loved his hyung and if he really thought this was good for the both of them he would have to give into the blonde. He always did eventually. The boy sighed pushing the blonde back to stare at his blue eyes seriously before turning his gaze to the wads of cash around them.

"Fine… But we better not get fucked over in the end; I want to go to Paris!" Jim laughed giving the boy a crushing hug kissing his face all over excitedly.

"Baby we'll live there if you want after all this shit is over and done with; I think we'd deserve something nice. Things will be better I promise…" Chekov laughed hugging the blonde again.

"I trust you captain…"

Jim smiled down at the boy in his arms, wondering if this truly was a good idea. He didn't want Chekov working like this, it wasn't a real job to begin with but it paid the bills and kept a roof over their heads. Isn't that what really mattered? That they were both together and safe? The blonde only smiled down at the boy, he knew they had a chance here, he could feel. Despite Jims enthusiasm to work for Bones, Chekov was still worried, he hoped Jim knew what he was getting himself into.

Blue eyes sparkled as arms released the boy jumping off the bed running into the closet. The boy rolling over in a fit of giggles and laughter watching the blonde throw clothes left and right acting like a girl modeling exaggeratingly. Jim loved the boys laughter, enjoyed how it bounced around the room and somehow brought a glowing warmth to their shitty apartment making it feel like home. He spun around grinning like a mad man throwing some clothes on the bed.

"Get ready or we'll be late! We got a date with the devil!" Chekov giggled throwing pillows at Jim as he ran out the room. The boy mumbled something about crazy Americans and Jim poked his head back in laughing.

"Oh, put on those skinny jeans that show off your legs!" the boy blushed throwing more pillows at his friend.

"Jim! Get out you perv!" The blonde laughing like a maniac as he ran to his own room to get dressed.

For an hour the boys mixed and matched different clothing styles trying to find something nice to wear. Normally it wouldn't take this long, but they wanted to look good. Then Jim was the one who was always trying to show off and look like a handsome TV star with his leather jackets and tight jeans. That same alluring smile, the slightest twitch of lips to give off the prefect smirk, and lastly those shimmering blue hues, staring, and pulling you in no woman or man could resist. Jim was handsome, beautiful, and gorgeous, all those words in between wouldn't be enough to describe how much the younger boy truly envied his older friend.

Chekov smiled as the blonde came out finally dressed envious at how the simplest of clothing could look so fashionably befitting. He sighed looking in the full mirror again, turning to view his own clothing. He looked nothing like Jim, but he wasn't ugly either. He had his own beauty about him, tall and slender with a slightly more feminine build. True, the skinny jeans that Jim spoke of hugged his legs nicely and a simple V lined shirt made his collar bones show beautifully.

Jim smiled seeing the boy checking himself out in the mirror with a small pout on his face. He knew the boy doubted his appearance as he watched him make faces at his own reflection. Quietly he took out a necklace walking behind the boy outing his arms around his shoulders. The boy gasped feeling the cool metal touch his skin and blushed realizing what it was. The blonde clasped the lock in place letting the necklace fall loosely on the boys slender neck beautifully. It was simple necklace with thin gold chain and a simple sparkling diamond at the end. Jim smiled in the seeing the boys blush in the reflection as he played around with the pendant nervously. He hugged the boy placing his chin on a slender shoulder grinning widely.

"You look beautiful Chekov… Don't doubt yourself…" Chekov leaned back into the embrace glancing at his reflection in the mirror smiling.

"I can't take this Jim… And how can I not doubt myself, you're always stealing the spotlight." Jim chuckled moving away from the boy to get their coats.

"I won't take it back, I got for you. And what are you talking about taking your spotlight? I'm envious of you. Now come on I'm hungry." He laughed nervously taking his coat from Jim as they walked into the cold breeze outside.

They walked stopping about three of four blocks away passing by an antique store and crossed the street to a café named Bella Nyota. They entered to the welcoming aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries, a happy smile on their faces as they looked at the displayed treats behind the glass. While the boys looked around, a woman came out from the kitchen glancing in their direction curiously. Her eyes going wide with a smile on her face as she realized who they were.

"Oh my gosh! Jimmy, Chekov, how are you guys?! It's been a while, where have you two been?" the boys smiled each being hugged by the girl and given a kiss.

"Hey Ny, we're good… Has it really been that long? It's only been a couple weeks." She glared at Ji.

"A few weeks!? You could've been dead! No phone call, no texts, and then you hadn't stopped by I thought the worst! And you come around all smiles… I should kill you both!" They laughed nervously rubbing at the back of their necks. But she sighed looking at them sadly.

"You guys… What am I going to do without you…? Come on; let's go get you something to eat." They smiled sheepishly sitting at the first table by the window. She kissed Chekov head before she left them with hot coffee and walked away towards the back to bring them their orders.

Jim sat back with Chekov, they talked about people they've met, laughing about odd things that could possibly go wrong in their line of work. Sure it was nothing to joke about, but what else was left than to make light of an awful situation. It was better to laugh than cry, and so they continued their conversation about numerous clients and hilarious things about each one they met.

" … And then there was this one guy, his- it was so small!" Nyota came to their table with two plates laughing as she caught the last part of their conversation. They smiled innocently at her stern motherly glare; they knew she wasn't really mad at them.

"You guys are so bad… Just be glad you're the only ones here right now…" They laughed as she went to go clean counters and new cups of coffee.

The boys ate continuing their conversation, Nyota joining in every now and then. It was a very simple day as few customers came and went. The small group of friends having the place to themselves sat at the table and talked trying to catch up on things. They were all laughing and happy, too wrapped up in their conversation they had forgotten the world around them till the bell of the door range bringing in the next customer. The group glanced back curiously looking at the man as stepped in. Blue connecting with hazel eyes and Jim gasped knowing that seductive southern tone of voice.

"Hello Captain…"


	3. Decisions, Decisions (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you honestly just let the boy live out his days afraid in his own home, working out there where some stranger will pick him up and do God knows what to him? And then where will you be? While he's out there and you're off somewhere else, what then?" Jim sighed looking down at his cup of now cold coffee, hated to admit it but Bones was right, he had no choice but to except the mans offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I think I'm gonna end it there. Anyways hope you all liked it and plan on sticking with us through the end.

Chapter 3:

[Last Time…]

[Continued…]

Jim put down his fork the boy following after as he put a protective arm around the younger boy. Blue orbs turning icy cold as they followed the southern man moving past Nyota to sit at their table. She nervously scurried away behind the counter to make a fresh cup of coffee for the new costumer. Bones cleared his throat as he eyes the pair across him with a smirk.

"So you really do have a younger brother…? What's his name?" The boy was quickly shushed by a hand, grey eyes glancing nervously between Jim and the mysterious man before him.

"We're not really related… This is Pasha, I'm sure you figured that's not his real name, but then again… This is strictly business, no…?" Both men stared at each other across the table, the tension so visibly thick between them a knife could cut through. Uhura chose that moment to run over with a coffee tray giving Chekov a scared smile before running off again into the kitchen. Bones sipped his coffee smacking his lips with a satisfied sigh.

"Anyways… Have you come to a decision?" Jim nodded.

"Ya, but under one condition… You put him in too." A curious brow rose as the southern man looked over the younger boy with an un-readable expression. Chekov shrunk into Jim's embrace afraid of the man's fierce gaze.

"I'll consider it; he's rather young though… But I need an answer now; I have to have your word for it. Are you in…?"

"Pasha… You don't have to do this if you don't want to… I'm-" Jim's eye wondered down to the quivering boy, grey eyes glossy by stinging tears and the blonde felt so ashamed putting the boy to the decision. He wanted to take them both home and out of the café, far away from Bones. But the boy swallowed putting on a brave smile for his hyung. His grey orbs childish and wide with innocence, taking in Jim's worry trying to hide his fear. Finally the boy turned to Bones snuggling into Jim's side for comfort.

"Y- Yes, I can do zat…" Jim smiled; Chekov's accent only came out when he was scared. But the boy nodded and Jim sent Bones a slight smirk.

"Alright we're in… So when do we start…?" A soft chuckle escaped the southern man's lips making Jim want to punch the man.

"Don't worry about it; we'll get there after you've been registered in the catalog. For now all you have to know is that they contact me and we discuss a price, then the client comes to pick you up. Oh ya, I never give your address out so you'll have to choose a spot near your flat so they can pick you kay?"

Jim smiled at the last part; he liked the idea of never having to deal with obsessive clients walking to their door step. He looked up to see Bones baring a sour expression deep in the thought putting down his cup of coffee to look at the blonde.

"Just out of curiosity, where do you guys live? It's not near that place I found you is it?" The blonde blinked frowning at the question, it was a rather personal question to be asking.

"Yes we do, why? Is that a problem or something?"

Jim starred at Bones drinking his coffee calmly until he heard the words leave the blondes mouth. Coffee spewed from the southern mans lips like a broken fire hydrant, eye bulging wide leaving Jim worried and he hears a shriek come from the behind the desk of the cash register. Chekov ran out of his seat just in time to miss the splash of the luke warm liquid.

"That is so unattractive…" Jim tried not to laugh as Nyota spread a disgusted look about her face and Bones rolled his eyes dramatically mumbling something about annoying girls looking back at Jim with wide eyes.

"That's beside the point, you seriously live in those crummy apartments near that dump?!" Jim frowned folding his arms over his chest; Chekov didn't miss the childish display of pouting lips on the blondes face and smiled at the rising blush.

"You ass! It may not be all great and fancy like you're place but it's the best I got and it at least it's a roof over our heads!" Bones laughed the blondes defensive glare raising his hands in surrender.

"Alright I'm sorry, but that's no good…" He turned to look at Chekov who was busy munching away at a chocolate cookie happily. "Hey kid, you wanna go apartment hunting? Let's get you something nice ya?" The boy choked on his cookie looking wide eyed at the southern man, Jim only blinked unsure of what the other man said.

"You can't be serious? We are not, going apartment hunting. We don't even have the money for it!"

Bones smirked leaning across the table to face the blonde, their noses almost touching and Jim gasped feeling the man warm breath against his lips. Blue orbs traced the outline of the mans lips hungrily, almost tasting the sweet traces of coffee on the mans tongue. Bones couldn't help but noticed the effect he had on the blonde, his tongue unconsciously coming out to lick at his lips almost touching Jim's; hazel orbs gazing down at the rosy pink plump lips and pulled away with a smirk.

"I never said you were paying…" Jim blushed looking away, eyes going wide when he heard what Bones said.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Chekov, tell him he's crazy!" The boy smiled nervously rocking on the heels of his black converse.

"Y-You're crazy s-sir?" Jim nodded approvingly sitting back in his seat missing as the man backed his seat out and stood up.

"Look, I know you may not want me to do this but think of this way, where you live isn't very safe… What were to happen one day if you weren't there and something awful happened to the boy?" Jim's expression turned serious as he looked up the boy and then at Bones. "Could honestly just let the boy live out his days afraid in his own home, working out there where some stranger will pick him up and do God knows what to him? And then where will you be? While he's out there and you're off somewhere else, what then?" Jim sighed looking down at his cup of now cold coffee, hated to admit it but Bones was right, he had no choice but to except the mans offer.

"You're right, I know, but how will I be able to afford a better place? I can hardly pay for the place we're at now." Bones took the blondes hand in his, a bright smile spread across his face and Jim couldn't resist his lips from the slight twitch they gave.

"I'll pay for it till you get on your feet… Didn't I already tell you not to worry about thing? I got you covered."

"I-I don't know… You're doing so much, I don't even know if I can take anymore of this… The wad of cash from last night, the job, now you wanna get us a place and pay it off… I- I don't know…?" Bones smiled pulling the blonde out of his seat calling to Chekov with a look to say they were leaving.

"It's a gift, you're gonna accept it and that's that." Jim groaned as they were lead out to the same fancy black car he had seen the night before. He was beginning to feel a little irritated with how much the man was being a flirt, wasn't this supposed to be strictly business? They got in the seats and Bones looked over at the blonde curiously seeing the frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jim shrugged.

"Just wondering… is this how you treat all you 'employees', or am I a special case?" the car started and Bones glanced over at Jim with a sly smirk.

"You'd think I would do this for just about anyone? No way, baby… You're special."

Chekov giggled in the back seat as Jim looked in the rearview mirror and glared. Bones was proving to be way more than just a little flirtatious and Jim wasn't sire if he could play hard to get any longer if Bones decided to pull another smooth move like he did at the café. A comfortable silence fell over the boys in the car, Chekov dozed off a few miles back and Jim smiled feeling relaxed letting the soft hum of the car's engine lull him to sleep.

…

…

…


	4. Attitude to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you crazy? Keep your voice down! Look at the position we're in Bones, we just work for you, if one us were to start fooling around with you, think of the problems it could start!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I screwed up the chapter order and last chapter was actually chapter 5. This is chapter four, Im seriously very sorry guys

[Last time…]

"Just wondering… is this how you treat all you 'employees' Bones, or am I a special case?" The car started and Bones glanced over at Jim with a sly smirk.

"You'd think I would do this for just about anyone? No way, baby… You're special."

Chekov giggled in the back seat as Jim looked in the rearview mirror and glared. Bones was proving to be way more than just a little flirtatious and Jim wasn't sure if he could play hard to get any longer if Bones decided to pull another smooth move like he did at the café. A comfortable silence fell over the boys in the car, Chekov dozed off a few miles back and Jim smiled feeling relaxed letting the soft hum of the car's engine lull him to sleep.

…

…

…

[Continued…]

Bones nudge the blonde trying to wake him up, he smiled when Jim stretched with a yawn, Chekov waking up too once they turned on the radio.

"We're almost there, so start getting up." Jim groaned rubbing his eyes Chekov blinking looked out the window curiously. Hands going up against the window as his mouth hung open in wonder and excitement.

"Ji- captain! Look outside; the bay is amazing out here!"

Jim finally took the chance to look out the window and gasped. Outside he could see the wide stretch of the bay and the golden bridge stretching far across. The glittering water shining golden with the reflection of the sun; Jim had never seen anything more magnificent. Bones parked the car relaxing into his seat, hazel eyes scanning the blonde beside him smiling in content. The sunlight was hitting Jims face in way that made it seem glowing, cheeks red and rosy with radiating life; tiny twin planets swirling its blue oceans with emotions unspoken and Bones could only sit back starring at the angelic beauty before him. The burnet sighed dreamily; it took him a moment to realize what he was doing and scowled mentally scolding himself. It was never good to have feelings for the prostitutes, it wasn't that it disgusted him, it just wasn't good for business; and he had only just met Jim, he didn't want to scare the younger man off already.

Bones practically bolted out of the car leaving Jim to stare off at him questioningly but Chekov only shrugged as he got out the car more interested in seeing the view of the bay. Stepping out into the cold breeze he looked at the bay again, it sparkled so pretty against the sun and he caught Bones staring at him with a strange affectionate expression but he didn't say anything. He moved around the car finding Chekov taking pictures with his phone and smiled putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Starshiy brat, take one of us!" Jim smiled taking the phone to aim it them with the bay in the background. Chekov looked at the picture smiling and leapt up hugging the blonde in a bone crushing embrace. Bones looked over at them curiously with a smile.

"You're Russian?" The boy nodded happily pulling away from Jim.

"Da! It's beautiful in the winter, maybe one day I can go back. I miss my babushka…" Jim smiled rubbing a hand to the boys shoulder; instinctively Chekov leaned into his touch.

"Maybe we can go for Christmas pasha, now smile, there's no room for tears here ok? Now lets go see this place Bones found for us." Bones smiled leading the two towards the building. Jim curiously looked around the place as they walked past the front desk and back towards the office and knocked. They waited till they heard movement on the other side, the door opened to reveal a young Asian man about Jim's age. He was about Jim's height, tall and slender, black hair spiked out from an apparently recent shower; he smiled seeing Bones.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Bones eyes went wide glaring at the Asian man and glanced back at the boys behind him. The man followed Bones eyes to land on the boys winking once as his eyes landed on Chekov. Grey eyes immediately looked down finding his shoes very entertaining with a rising blush to his cheeks. Jim smirked knowingly holding back a laugh clearing his throat instead.

"Dammit Sulu… I told you not to call me by my name…" He laughed with a sheepish grin that reminded Chekov a little too much of Jim. "Anyways look, I'm sorry for dropping this on you in such short notice but they need a place to stay… You think you can help me out?" Sulu glanced at the boys behind Bones again before he sighed and ruffled a hand through his hair with a smile.

"Don't even get a 'hello, how are you' just straight to business with you…Ya, I got something, lets go upstairs." Bones laughed nervously following Sulu and waved a hand telling the boys to follow. Jim watched them go holding Chekov's hand, the boy looked back to see his friends worried face and smiled.

"I really hope I'm doing the right thing Pav…" Nervous fingers tangled through golden locks and stopped feeling circled traced on his hand by the younger boy.

"I love you for trying Jim…" The blonde smiled as Chekov pulled his face down to reach his forehead and lead them up the stairs by the hand.

The boys held onto each others hands as they went up the steps. They could hear Sulu's and Bones voices echoing through the quiet halls of the apartment building. The place was nice so far from what they could see and wondered if it would be too much once they saw their room. The halls were a beautiful peach color with warm toned lights making it seem inviting and homely in a way. They turned the hall to see a large portion was an intricate glass design giving a wide open view of Alcatraz Island and the bay. The sun was setting perfectly over the horizon painting the water with flecks of golds, oranges and pinks. The click of a camera shot made him turn back to see Chekov with his phone out again. Big grey eyes wide and filled with excitement; Jim couldn't stop the grin that quirked his lips. Chekov who finally noticed he was being watched blushed putting his phone away.

"It's pretty nice up here, huh?" The boy didn't get a chance to speak hearing Bones yell at them from another flight of stairs down the hall. Jims smiled nudging the boy. "Race you to the top?" Chekov smirked.

"Oh… You're so on…" Jim laughed as the boy bolted for the stairs without warning trying to get ahead. Jim quickly followed after coming up behind Chekov to pick him up laughing as he squealed from being pushed away.

Bones stood inside the room with Sulu raising a curious brow when the boys took too long to come in. He blinked hearing a loud set of squeals and laughter running up the stairs. Sulu tried to glare angrily at the older man but laughed instead when Bones looked genuinely apologetically for thee boys behavior. Bones walked out the door getting knocked over, not the body was heavy but it left him winded from impact. He could feel the chest above him bouncing from the laughter sending vibrations dangerously close below the belt. He looked up seeing the blonde hiding his face in his shirt, a hand pressed on his chest, fingers tickling, nails lightly scratching into the fabric and rubbing at his skin, Bones head fell back and he groaned.

If Jim didn't get off soon, Bones wasn't sure if he'd be able to contain himself. Jim looked up finally eyes closed as he laughed with a dust of pink on his cheeks form the running. Bones held his breath as golden lashes fluttered open to reveal those beautiful blue orbs, a hand cautiously came up as nervous fingers brushed away a few of the blonde bangs from the boys face. Jims breath hitched, frozen in place as Bones smiled, eyes glazed over with longing and affection.

"Jim! Are you okay?!" They jumped off each other sweeping off invisible dust form their clothes Chekov glared at Bones knowingly as he hugged Jim protectively close to him. Sulu walked out right then with a smile.

"If you guys are done disturbing all the other attendants I have living here, you guys can come in and start looking around?" Chekov pulled Jim into the room making a hissy fit like a cat when he caught Bones staring at Jim's backside. Sulu held back the southern man as he turned to leave, grumbling the man turned around rolling his eyes at the look on Sulu's face. He took his had off Bones shirt crossing arms raising a curious brow.

"Keep it in your pants old man, you're gonna scare off the kid." That wasn't nice. Bones glared with a grumpy face making Sulu chuckle.

"That face wont work on me, leave it for the clients."

"Fine. The worst part is I could even catch myself doing it… I mean, we just met and it ain't every day someone like him rolls around all gorgeous and available!" Sulu stared at him with raised brows and looked back towards the open door.

"Are you crazy? Keep your voice down! Look at the position we're in Bones, we just work for you if one us were to start fooling around with you, think of the problems it could start!" Bones turned to look at the open door and sighed looking at his shoes.

"I guess you're right… I was just thinking Johanna… She might really like him…" Sulu sighed running a hand through his hair; he stepped forward to give the older man a slight hug.

"I know, maybe Jo-Jo will love him but… We both know she won't meet him anytime soon, Jocelyn…" Bones nodded to sniffling a little, Sulu smiled sympathetically leading them away.

"Ya, I know… It's always the women…" They laughed it off as they walked inside the room.

…

…

…

Jim was just about tickle the boy when he jumped startled from the sudden gasp besides him.

"Chekov what- Oh… My… This place is amazing!" Chekov laughed snapping another picture. "You know, I'm gonna take that thing when you're not looking and chuck it out the window…" The boy gasped dramatically slapping his arms.

"Jerk! But seriously Jim, look at this place, isn't it awesome?! We've never had anything like this before!"

The blonde smiling looking at the boy jumping around happily; true the place was amazing, anything and nothing beyond compare since they had never had better. The walls were white with large open windows letting out the natural light. The entrance was the living room with two plush grey love seats and two grey matching sofas. The windows covered by white silk curtains and had wooden floor boards shining from a recent wax fix. A glass panel door led to the balcony with another large sitting area and a fire pit at the center, but that was all the boys saw as they didn't stray further into the apartment for fear of destroying something. Bones finally walked into the room with Sulu in toe as they laughed making the boys turn around to stare at them curiously.

"So what do you guys think?" Chekov blushed when Sulu walked over to him putting a hand around his shoulders pulling him towards the balcony. Jim smirked shaking his head.

"This amazing, it brilliant, fantastic… And we can't take this. I'm sorry but we can hardly pay our own rent as it is, we can't afford this place." Sulu turned around curiously and glanced at Bones watching him walk across and put an arm around Jim.

"I won't take no for answer, Leonard McCoy knows no such word." Jim laughed.

"You just contradicted yourself by using the word 'no'." Bones blushed as the Sulu and Chekov too started laughing. He cleared his throat with a glare.

"Alright fine, but its gift. You gotta take it cuz I won't be returning it." Chekov gave Jim a pleading stare and he cursed inwardly, those eyes never failed to win him over and left the blonde clutching at the tightness in his throat. It was so much to take in at once, Jim swallowed and forced back the rising tears closing his eye and nodded.

"Alright then, Sulu and I will just leave you guys to move around while we go pick up your stuff from the old place." Bones kissed the top Jims head giving him a reassuring hug leaving the boy alone in their new home.

…

…

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't really nothing important going on but I needed those few scenes with Jim and Bones so we could get the story moving and wanted Bones to give Jim more interesting presents. Just wait till Spock comes in the scene XD thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he did the only thing he could think of doing and maybe it wasn't the best idea. He moved closer to the blonde, hand snaking behind his back and pulled him in for un unexpected hug. Jim snuggled into the warm embrace, why wouldn't he? It had been so long since he had gotten any kind of affection from anyone other then Chekov and Nyota; it felt nice for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said last chapter was changed this now in the right order. I'll post another chapter for all of you, I'm so sorry (T^T)

[Last time…]

"So what do you guys think?" Chekov blushed when Sulu walked over to him putting a hand around his shoulders pulling him towards the balcony. Jim smirked shaking his head.

"This amazing, it brilliant, fantastic… And we can't take this. I'm sorry but we can hardly pay our own rent as it is, we can't afford this place." Sulu turned around curiously and glanced at Bones watching him walk across and put an arm around Jim.

"I won't take no for answer, Leonard McCoy knows no such word." Jim laughed.

"You just contradicted yourself by using the word 'no'." Bones blushed as the Sulu and Chekov too started laughing. He cleared his throat with a glare.

"Alright fine, but its gift. You gotta take it cuz I won't be returning it." Chekov gave Jim a pleading stare and he cursed inwardly, those eyes never failed to win him over and left the blonde clutching at the tightness in his throat. It was so much to take in at once, Jim swallowed and forced back the rising tears closing his eye and nodded.

"Alright then, Sulu and I will just leave you guys to move around while we go pick up your stuff from the old place." Bones kissed the top of Jims head giving him a reassuring hug leaving the boys alone in their new home.

...

...

...

[Continued…]

There home sat in boxes around the large apartment, boxes of all sizes littered the entrance of the place. Chekov came out form the shower with yellow briefs far too short and very tight fitting Jim's brow rose questioningly at the boy. He had a towel on his head trying to dry his hair and the plain diamond necklace Jim had given him glistened between his collar bones beautifully; Jim swallowed dryly. He could never understand why the boy doubted himself, the kid was walking jailbait.

"When did all this stuff get here?" The blonde turned around with a cough and a light flush to his cheeks but Chekov couldn't see; he still had the towel over his head.

"Bones and that other guy… Sulu? Brought it over when you were in the shower. They went down to fill out some paper work but they should be back soon." Jim could already hear footsteps coming up the steps, the door opened to reveal both men with a file of paper work and large smiles. "See, I told you they'd be back quick."

Chekov gasped dropping the towel from his hands when he noticed Sulu was also in the room. Jim could only smile as he watched the two stare across the room. The boy was practically naked and Jim could clearly see Sulu's throat going dry, the bob of his adams apple a clear indication of him trying to swallow. The boys face went red as Sulu inched his way across the room towards the boy. So elegantly he strode across the room, slow and cool. One foot after the other, nervous but determent; Jim couldn't in himself to tease them and he settled for silence. Sure this only passed within the time span of a minute, less even, but for Chekov it was a life time. He watched as Sulu bent down to pick up the towel handing it to the boy with a polite smile. Grey eyes trembled when Sulu brought the towel higher and his hands instinctively went up to take it but he froze feeling the contact of skin beneath his fingers. That's when Jim grabbed hold of Bones arm and led them towards the kitchen. Jim gave when last peek over his shoulder catching sight of Sulu hold Chekov's fingers tenderly, his others lightly caressing the boys' cheek. It was beautiful and Jim was interrupting something rather intimate, but he couldn't help that rising warmth in at that pit of his chest and flutter of a beating heart as he became overly joyous for his friend.

Jim gasped as he felt a hand cover his mouth and was subtly, but quickly, removed and taken to the kitchen. Jim pushed off the rough grip with a frown, he glared at the older man but all Bones did was grin and laugh. That stupid laugh. It made Jim blush at the deep chuckle, it wasn't overly deep that it sounded menacing, but it was smooth and alluring. Simply it was sexy and Jim kicked himself mentally for thinking of such a thing in the first place.

"Kids, they grow up so fast…" Jim leaned over the counter with a sigh but he still held a smile to his face.

"Tell me about… Damn kid even surprises me sometimes. Chekov's a bright kid Bones, don't judge us just because we're in this low line of work. The kids a genius and he's only seventeen, it's amazing! But he's stuck here with me…" Bones sighed leaning his back by the sink.

"Jesus Christ, the boys just a kid… Why's he doing this? He could be in a good school-"

"He's already graduated high school… Top of the class with highest honors…" Bones blinked Jim could only smile happily feeling proud.

"Ya…"

"So what about his family? I mean… He's gotta have someone out there-"

"Already tried, I'm not exactly sure what happened… But I think there was some family dispute and he ran off, he says the only thing he regrets, was leaving behind his grandmother…"

Bones nodded in understanding, but this conversation was giving off depressing vibes and he wasn't aiming to make the gorgeous blonde beside him cry. So he did the only thing he could think of doing and maybe it wasn't the best idea. He moved closer to the blonde, hand snaking behind his back and pulled him in for un unexpected hug. Jim snuggled into the warm embrace, why wouldn't he? It had been so long since he had gotten any kind of affection from anyone other then Chekov and Nyota; it felt nice for a change. Then Jim felt something stab his hip and frowned; the moment was ruined and Jim leaned back with a glare already on his face it had the southern man laughing.

"You're quick to change the setting…" Bone was still chuckling lightly with a roll to his eye.

"I was only trying to make you feel better."

"Well go make me feel better somewhere else!" Jim blushed realizing what he said trying to fight the firm hold around his waist.

"Was that an, invitation?"

"What makes you think it was, an invitation?"

"Well you suggested, I only assumed…" Jim was getting redder by the second Bones feared he might pass out but this was fun; the southern man was enjoying himself.

"And here I thought you were trying to comfort me, why do you need special treatment?"

"Well, I'm an old man and I'm good looking… Is that good enough?" Jim laughed slapping a hand on the older mans chest. Then his blonde lashes fluttered as he looked up from half closed lids biting his lip seductively as he leaned in to whisper in the mans ear.

"Nothings free in this world sweet heart…" Jim moved back tilting his head leaning back into bite at the southern mans lips. Bones groaned as he felt the warm wetness of the blondes tongue licking at his bottom lip falling deeper into Jims spell he opened his mouth deepening the kiss hungrily. His hands trailed down Jims back caressing the firm roundness beneath his fingers and gave it a hard squeeze. The blonde pulled back with chuckle leaving Bones in a slight daze and eyes a blurred mess as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

"Wow… Y-You're really good at that…" Bones eyes finally cleared and he caught sight of green paper slips in the blondes hand fanning himself with a playful seductive smile. Bones wasn't even mad, he was so turned on at the moment all he could do was grin stupidly because Jim had kiss him.

"Ok, you're really good at that…"Jim laughed tucking away the money in his pocket with a wink.

"Oh, I got a hell'ofa lot more where that came form; do you think they're done fucking on the couch?" Bones blinked blankly with a wide open mouth about to speak but Jim cut him off as he stood at the entrance of the kitchen and yelled.

"Hey guys?! If you're screwing on the couch, Sulu, you're buying us a new one or the first months rent is free!"

"Oh my God, Jim! Really!?" The blonde bent over laughing at the boys dramatic screech. It made him happy though that they were having fun. This crazy change of setting all in two days time made him more hopeful for that brighter future they've always wanted. Scary as it might be, it was amazing and it was so fast he found himself wondering what he did to make this all happen. And as he ran from Chekov around the apartment screaming hysterically he was sure that things would be alright, he could finally keep Chekov safe.

...

...

...

A week later they had everything in place around the apartment. A fully stocked fridge, a flat screen TV in the living room that was a gift from Sulu and photographs decorated the walls. Pictures of Chekov and Jim in different places around San Francisco, some with Nyota, and now new ones of Sulu and Bones. Yes, it had been a week since they moved in and the Southern man had yet to give Jim or Chekov a 'job' to let them settle in before they actually started 'work'. That was more than fine with the boys, it was almost as if they were away on vacation, it felt nice to get some time off. They knew it was coming to end and now they were getting anxious as they had no idea how they would get about their day with this new schedule. It hadn't occurred to Jim to ask if they worked all day or only nights, he was only human. Chekov was going to be doing this too and he wanted to make sure the kid wouldn't die of exhaustion. But Jim didn't want to think about the new 'job' he just wanted to relax and find something to kill the time.

Jim was bored, and a bored Jim was never a good thing. The blonde bounced off his bed wincing form the painful bob of his morning wood. He didn't like what he did, but sometimes having so much was a good thing, it defiantly relieved stress and right now that was exactly what he needed. A whole week without sex was an odd thing for him and with all the crazy happening; his body just needed some kind of release. So he moved off the bed softly padding to room across his and opened the door. Chekov was still asleep but he knew the boy would get up soon so he creeped closer to the bed looking down at the boy. The blanket was thrown to the side and tangled between his legs, the yellow briefs he wore a week ago, ever so fitting to the boys hips gave a delicious image to the imagination and Jim found himself licking his lips hungrily. He could see the boys rising bulge trying to poke out of the slit of from the tight restricting cloth Jim knew to feel uncomfortable. His head tilted curiously as he kneeled beside the bed.

'Well… it couldn't hurt to have a little fun…' It wasn't the first time they did something like this. Sometimes they just took comfort in each other since it wasn't easy to keep a steady relationship when everyone just wanted to date you because you were a prostitute. Jim tugged at the fabric of the briefs till they released the risen member and waited for the boy to stop shifting to continue. The blonde smiled now having a better access quickly set to work in pleasing his friend. The boy moaned in his sleep arching off the bed as Jim buried his face deeply in the patch of dark curls. He hummed happily as the boy continued to moan louder.

"Uhnn~… Jim … I know its… you… Fuck- uh!"

"I'm glad you didn't call me Sulu…" Chekov pushed his length further down Jim's throat causing him to choke.

"F-Fuck you… A-Ass uhnn… hole…"

"Maybe if you're nicer to me." Chekov glared down at the smirking blonde.

"Just lay back and let me take care of ya…" Chekov blushed relaxing into the mattress as Jim crawled over him pulling off his shirt in one swift move and bent back down to suck on the boys' neck making him moan once more. Down the hall the phone rang but the boys paid no mind as their bodies clung together and connected. Both quickly turning into a sweaty heated mess as they both rode out their stress; the phone ringing in the background, a dull muffled sound zoned out by the loud moans in the bed room. It beeped allowing the answering machine to take a message.

*************************************************  
You've reached captain awesome and if we're not in it's cuz we're busy or just don't give a shit… leave a massage at the tone! 

~BEEP!~   
*************************************************  
Jim, Chekov, it's Bones. Pick up the phone you damn brats! Now if you guys are ready to work we can get you guys cataloged for the week- get back to me when hear this…   
*************************************************  
~BEEP~ …

…


	6. Lights, camera...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...These two are gonna bring a lot of attention Leonard… I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…" Bones grumbled turning to Jims pictures feeling the familiar threading flutter of butterflies run down his stomach below the belt and sighed running a hand through his hair.
> 
> "I hope so too…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, so Bones and Kirk will be happening for a little bit, mainly flirting. I'm hoping to get Spock into the picture real soon like in maybe a chapter or two more he'll be introduced, hopefully. That's why you guys might see me update more often because I'm itching with anticipation and there's so much I want to post but I can't put up all at once… And I'm working on the drawing for the catalog so you guys can see how they were posed I'll leave a link on my bio if anyone's curious… So here's the next chappie
> 
> And there you go, 2 chapters for all my loves, enjoy! ^-^

[Last time…]

You've reached captain awesome and Wiz kid, if we're not in it's cuz we're busy or just don't give a shit… leave a massage at the tone! ~BEEP!~ *************************************************  
Jim, Chekov, it's Bones. Pick up the phone you damn brats! Now if you guys are ready to work we can get you guys cataloged for the week- get back to me when hear this… ~BEEP~

[Continued…]

The first thing they heard was loud knocking at the door. Chekov got up out of bed first, his stomach growling as he mumbled sleepily. Jim followed after grumbling from the sudden change of weight on the bed. He sat up stretching his arms over his back with a smile. He was sticky and sweaty but overall he felt good. Jim stood up looking himself over his smile suddenly turned over into a frown. Chekov made a mess on his stomach, not that he minded, but he really needed a shower.

Outside Bones grumbled impatiently pounding on the door, if he knocked any harder the door would've broken down. The man growled stomping around the hall like an angry dinosaur. To hell with anyone else living in the lower level, he was busy man after all. He didn't have to time to be waiting outside for someone to answer the door. Bones turned around stomping towards the offending piece of wood with a determined mind to knock it down; hand fisted, and extended ready to beat the wood into a pile of dust.

"Dammit Jim, open this God damn door this minute or break down the damn- " His fist struck out at nothing and the man fell forward with a shout as Chekov stood gaping at the man on the floor beneath his feet.

"Oh my God Bones!" The sheet the boy was using to cover his body was quickly forgotten as it fell from his shoulders and he bent down to help the older man off the floor. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry- "

"Damn… Thats gonna bruise later…" Bones grumbled as he inspected his elbow. He sighed content that there was no real damage done and looked up at the boy whom he now noticed, was stripped bare.

"What happened to you're- " But the question was swallowed down as he took in the appearance of Jim's naked form walking out of the hall and into the sitting room.

"Hey Bones! Whatcha doing down there?" Needless to say the older man put two and two together and slammed his head down on the freshly cleaned wooden floor of their apartment with a loud groan.

"Never mind…"

Jim laughed wiggling his hips to make his dick swing around. Chekov glared but struggled to fight down his giggles as he watched the blonde snicker at Bones rubbing his eyes tiredly. The boy felt bad for the older man and in a second his false glare became a quick meaningful demand making Jim quickly apologized and covered himself in the towel he was drying his hair.

"I didn't know you guys were… Close than you said… Is this a regular thing between you two?" Chekov bit his lip and Jim laughed. It was honestly a funny question. Sure what Jim and Chekov had was serious thing, but it wasn't the kind of 'serious' everyone outside of their friendship circle assumed.

"There's nothing regular about this, and it was by no means… Anything. Serious. We just needed to blow off some steam." Chekov giggled when Jim wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Bones grumbled something in audible taking out his phone to look through the notifications with a smile.

"Alright then, I'm guessing none of you bothered to look at your damn answering machine yet so I'll just go over it with you two in person. I'm hoping you won't have stage fright…" They both gave each other questioning glances and turned back to Bones with tilted heads. Jim beat Chekov to the question lingering in their minds.

"Why would we have stage fright? We're not gonna be doing a porno or something are we?" Bones laughed and Jim frowned, this wasn't funny. They weren't about to become a public humiliation. He wasn't about to let Chekov get plowed by a bunch of guys just because they were gonna get paid a fortune. No way. Chekov looked between the two the tension obviously thick on Jim's end. Bones saw his worried grey eyes and sighed with an apologetic smile.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. You guys wanna start working then you got to get cataloged."

He took out a folder from his folded coat passing it to Jim. Chekov scooted closer curiously watching as Jim open the folder of 'The Catalog'. It made them both flinch as the saw the little booklet was nothing short of its name. This booklet had everything from ethnicity to hair and eye color written under a long list of a table of content. Chekov took the other booklet from the couch turning the pages passed the text. They both stopped to look at Bones then back to the booklet. They turned to the next page then the next, each page was filled with pictures of people. Each page dedicated to a certain hair color, age, and sex. Chekov turned another page opening for Bones to see.

"So we have to take pictures and placed in this little book that lets people choose us like were some shopping site for jewelry?" Bones frowned but nodded.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or disgusted, its bad enough we're going into this professionally…" It was Jim's turn to laugh as he flipped through the book too entertained by some of the photos; some of the people in the book were way passed good looking. Chekov stared at him like a lunatic and Jim didn't doubt he wasn't one step away from a straight jacket and white padded walls; he couldn't believe he was going through with this. He grinned widely with a mischievous twinkle to his eyes.

"So when do we start?"

...

…

…  
Bones Parked the car outside of another fancy building, it looked like some photography studio. Jim and Chekov both wore their 'cutest clothes' as Jim called it when Chekov dressed up when they went out to see Nyota. Tight faded blue jeans with rips and tattered patches, belts with chained accessories and the rest was their own different style. Jim preferred a tight plain white T-shirt with a London fashion black leather jacket and Chekov a thin white long sleeved shirt and a yellow sweatshirt with a cute little duck beak on the hood. Bones looked them for a second before he burst out laughing.

"You hardly had to dress up, were you guys even paying attention to the catalog pictures?" Jim pouted sticking out his tongue and only Chekov shook his head knowing about Jim's childish behavior.

"Jim likes his clothes, you can't fight with a man that cares more about his hair and clothes, there's just no winning." They both laughed as Jim gawked at them. He quickly turned around folding his arms over his chest.

"How rude! Lets see how much you'll make fun of me when I make you sleep on the floor outside of the apartment Chekov." The boy watched as Jim walked away with a smile back and a wave he opened the door of the building. Chekov was suddenly worried, that smile was to calm it was almost scary. He gulped down the knot in his throat calling out to the blonde nervously.

"Ji-Jim? You weren't serious were you?" The blonde waved again and ran inside. That smile suddenly became menacing wishing he hadn't made fun of Jim's 'cute clothes'; Jim was merciless. Jim locked him out of their first apartment with only a pair of socks one morning after he used up all the hot water one morning. Bones laughed watching the boy run into the place.

"Jim? Please tell me you weren't serious! Jim!"

Inside they could already see someone waiting for them. They walked down the hall towards another room that was set up with all kinds of photography equipment, fabrics and props. Both boys were again wide eyes with wonder and a glistening gleam of excitement. Clothing, jewelry, lingerie to hats, feathers and shoes filled the racks and shelves around the room. Bones smiled next to them and walked out ahead of them to great the man currently doing a photo shoot.

"Come back when I'm not working, can't you see I'm busy here?" Bones cleared his throat with a glare and risen brow and the man turned around catching sight of the southern man giving him a wide sheepish grin.

"Leo! Why didn't you tell me you were comin?!" Bones rolled his eyes coming in for an embrace.

"I did, I called you a week ago to get your ass for the day!"

"Tell me about it, I don't even have time for a damn sandwich- I'm starving here! I'm up to my hair with the clients, especially the one you keep bringing in." Bones laughed giving him an apologetic smile. Jim and Chekov just shifted their weight awkwardly waiting to be acknowledged in the background. The simple movement made them more obvious and the man found himself curiously looking over Bones to catch a glimpse of the boys. The man smacked Bones arm pushing past him to greet the boys.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners you ol' grump? Montgomery Scott at your service, but you can call me Scotty, and you might be?" Chekov shied away but Jim pulled him firmly to his side with a grin.

"Jim Kirk, and this is Pavel Chekov."

"Jimmy and the Russian beauty, I like it!" Chekov giggled as his hand was taken and kissed with a wink form the Scotsman. Bones glared at the flirting man bushing him away and towards the camera set.

"Alright, alright enough-"

"I was only sayin hello"

"And hello means a lot more than a friendly greeting. Look I came here for a real reason and I promise to pay you extra if you don't complain this time." Scotty glared at the man before nodding.

"Fine. Put in a sandwich and we have a deal. Damn catalog… Never gives me a break, you two are different, you're nice! You should've seen the last one; she almost killed me with her heels when I touched her." Chekov laughed walking over to look through the clothes on the racks. Jim was already putting on hats and sunglasses making bones laugh.

"Scotty that's your fault for being a perv-"  
"I was trying to fix her angle for the shot!" Bones laughed louder taking a seat by the set.

"Alrighty you two, lets go choose a look for you then get you all Photoshop pretty."

Jim smiled as he went to play with the feathers, that mischievous grin didn't escape the southern mans eyes as he was lead away with Chekov to another room to get dressed or undressed, depending on what Scotty thought would be more appealing. Bones found a growing tightness building below the waist at the thought of seeing Jim's naked form again. This morning was only an accident but he couldn't be happier seeing that well toned tanned beauty walking out the hall like he owned the very ground he stood on. Bones groaned accidentally brushing the hardened length with his hand.

"Damned blonde..."

...

...

...

Scotty looked the boys over as they stood in the dressing room. He twirled them in circles and walked around them so many times they were beginning to get dizzy. The Scotsman stood in front of them again with his thumb on his bottom lip in thought. The room went silent making the boys fidget with discomfort under the stare, it was very intimidating and they both wondered if they were being judged. Getting into this Jim didn't give it a second thought and he didn't ask questions either, that's just how it was with him. Shoot first, ask questions later. Though this time he wished he had asked more before getting into things because this was ridiculous. He knew Bones said this was professional but the amount of time being put into this was almost scary. It had booklets, possibly a secret website, a personal photographer, and then there was Sulu. Jim didn't even know what Sulu's part in this actually was; he just knew he worked for Bones too. A loud snap made them jump back and they blinked seeing Scotty with a wide grin.

"Okay, so we'll go simple with you two. I'll call in the make-up artist so she can see you guys, but first let's get you out those clothes and into something more… simple? Now strip to your Calvin Klein's." He said with a smirk. Scotty gave them a quick glance guessing their sizes and handed them some simple white tanks and faded jeans and light blue button up shirts. Chekov glanced at the clothes with a smile, his eyes relaxed and his shoulders fell with relief.

"Thank God, I thought we were gonna take these pics in the nude." Scotty chuckled coming out with boxes of selected jewelry that Jim eyed like candy to a child.

"Didn't Bones tell you?" The boy frowned taking off his pants and put on the new ones.

"Tell us what?"

"We're doing a double panel shot, one with clothes and one in the nude. Well… mostly nude." Chekov's jaw dropped and quickly turned to glare at Jim, the blonde looked up hearing the room go silent catching sight of the boys angered face.

"What? What did I do?" Chekov sighed putting on his shirt roughly.

"I'm gonna kill you when we get home." Scotty grinned looking between the boys.

"Oh I definitely like you two."

Twenty minutes later the boys were out with HD TV make-up, as Jim labeled it, and were being posed for the photos. Bones sat by the computer watching every shot be transferred to a laptop deciding which ones were finals, he was impressed. He didn't think the boys could do more than pull off a pretty face, but they proved him wrong. When Jim walked in front of the camera and the first flash came out Scotty didn't even have to direct him. Perfect curves and seductive expressions filled every shot. Some were more serious and he wondered if the blonde was ever a model because almost every shot was perfect. Bones almost fell out of his seat when the first half nude shot came threw. It was simple, a perfectly clean shot, with Jim taking off his shirt. His head lowered onto his raised shoulder, eyes looking down showing a full set of darkened lashes and slightly parted lips tinted a peachy pink made the shot look absolutely stunning. Just the slightest bit of exposed skin from his shoulder blades made it look almost angelic and mystifying. He was so entranced by the image he hadn't noticed the soft padding of feet walking his way or the fact that a dozen more shots had been taken since he spaced out. Bones smelt the strong fragrance of cologne and looked up jumping when he saw the blonde standing besides him with a smirk.

"Holy shit Jim, don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Jim didn't speak as he crawled on top of the man making him stuttering mess; the echo of flashes in the background as he threaded his fingers through thick darkened locks. Bones melted to the touch.

"Wh- What are you doing…?" Jim chuckled seeing the older man's flushed face but continued to settle himself on the mans lap. "Can't I sit with you?" Bones grumbled something inaudible making the blonde chuckle knowing he was trying hard not get turned on with the way Jim's hips kept rolling onto his groin.

"I don't think we have the same definition for sitting then 'cause what you're doing isn't called sitting…" Jim laughed turning around in Bones lap to look at the pictures showing up on the laptop. He glanced back to Chekov watching his lay on the floor with a seductive pose and glanced back to screen.

"Ooh look at Pasha! Keep this one Bones this one's good."

Bones looked over Jims shoulder to see the shot humming to himself with an approving nod. Chekov's innocently angelic features gave him the advantage. The pretty pale porcelain skin shined beautifully against the flash of the camera. Chekov had a hand running through his hair and the other lower, finger tips caressing the edge of his chin. A diamond collar sparkled on his neck, eyes half closed with seductive parted lips, and the slightest peek of his teeth could be seen. Scotty moved away from the camera with a smile.

"The kids a natural! I can't believe I never met you two, you guys are something else… Wow…" Chekov blushed following Scotty to another set up posed again with no hesitation. The boys moves were elegant, every shot was too angelic, too innocent, and they made Bones bite his bottom lip in thought before he sighed scooting Jim off his lap and walked over to the set.

"Stop."

Chekov flinched at the harsh tone; Scotty looked back with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong? They all looked good to me-"

"That's exactly it Scotty, they're too good. They're too nice and innocent, I need something more form you kid…" Chekov sat stood there blinking curiously playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Take off your clothes." The response was so quick Chekov choked on his spit.

"What?" Bones pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Look, I promise you wont have to do this again after we're done but I need you to show more than just the angelic side of you… Show me you can own that shot, let loose and get a little more daring, a little more teasing."

Jim could see Chekov was uncomfortable but he nodded nervously peeling off his clothes with shaky fingers. Jim walked over taking a black tie and a black eyeliner pen from the self. He stopped Chekov turning him around to darken the edges of his eyes adding a fake mole just beneath his left eye and gave him the tie with a smile.

"You can do this Pav, if I did it so can you."

And Chekov couldn't fight back the smile that curved his lips as he walked back on the set with new determination. The innocent frightened boy was soon forgotten when the next shot were taken, Jim couldn't believe the poses he pulled off with just the simple prop. The boy threw off his briefs lying down on the red silk fabric on his stomach. The darkened corners of his eyes gave the grey eyes a seductive pop and angled his face just enough looking down with half closed lids pulling the loose hanging tie around his like it was choking him.

Scotty readied the next shot and Chekov sat up putting on arm behind him to lean back a little looking at the camera as he pulled the tie with his right. Again the lips were slightly parted and his eyes half closed but the tilt of his head and the shadows cast on his face from the flash gave it a darker more animalistic look. One more shot and Chekov reached down towards his limp member sliding his hand over it with a hiss while his other hand came up his chest. Scotty didn't waste a second taking advantage of the bared teeth from the boys hiss and took the shot. That was it. The perfect shot and Bones loved it. Jim whistled coming over to his friend with a robe to cover the shivering boy.

"Told you had it in ya, you're an animal Chekov! When did you get so smexy?" Chekov laughed putting on the robe gratefully smacking Jim's arm playfully as they went to the back to put on their clothes leaving Scotty and Bones to look at the last shot. Scotty whistled taking a look at the shot with an impressed gaze.

"I don't know how he did it, but the kids got talent. These two are gonna bring a lot of attention Leonard… I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…" Bones grumbled turning to Jims pictures feeling the familiar threading flutter of butterflies run down his stomach below the belt and sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I hope so too…"

…

...

...


	7. 12시 30분 (12-30)' –First Night–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a kid; he wanted to feel like a kid. He wanted the rush of fluttering butterflies, awkward first kisses and hand holding. Chekov wanted to feel more than some stupid pleasure slave to the night life.
> 
> "...I have a client today, can you believe it!?" Chekov stood frozen as Jim walked in turning around to view himself. The sickening hint of worry crawled up his back and his knees threatened to give out under him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you guys like dominant Vulcans and horror stuff check out UNKOWN by XIIVA, it's a work of art really, it's a fantastic piece of that was beautifully written, recommended to me by the ever wonderful Aimilia on Fanfiction.net. =)

**_Last Time…]_ **

_"Why would we have stage fright? We're not gonna be doing a porno or something are we?" Bones laughed and Jim frowned, this wasn't funny. They weren't about to become a public humiliation. He wasn't about to let Chekov get plowed by a bunch of guys just because they were gonna get paid a fortune. No way. Chekov looked between the two, the tension obviously thick on Jim's end. Bones saw his worried grey eyes and sighed with an apologetic smile._

_"Look, you guys wanna start working then you got to get cataloged."_

_It was Jim's turn to laugh as he flipped through the book too entertained by some of the photos. Chekov stared at him like a lunatic and Jim didn't doubt he wasn't one step away from a straight jacket and white padded walls; he couldn't believe he was going through with this. He grinned widely with a mischievous twinkle to his eyes._

_"So when do we start?"_

_"… Call me Scotty, and you might be?" Chekov shied away but Jim pulled him firmly to his side with a grin._

_"… These two are gonna bring a lot of attention Leonard… I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…" Bones grumbled turning to Jims pictures feeling the familiar threading flutter of butterflies run down his stomach below the belt and sighed running a hand through his hair._

_"I hope so too…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**[Continued…]**

**'12시** **30분** **(12:30)' –First Night–**

"I don't like this…" Jim frowned taking the new booklet out of Chekov's hands. After Bones had dropped them off at their apartment he went to get the new Catalog printed for them to see. The photos from the shoot earlier were on the kitchen counter as Jim placed them in a portfolio for safe keeping. Scotty had suggested they keep a portfolio of their work just in case they decided to do modeling professionally. They had laughed it off but he was being serious and gave them his number if they were ever interested. Jim looked at their pictures in the little booklet, the photos were fine. He knew Chekov was in another one of his little moods of self doubt, so he threw the book on the table.

"Pav, you can't keep being negative about these things, look at the position we're in. For what we do we got to always think and feel like we're at the top of the game otherwise we shouldn't be out there anyways… The world's a cruel cold hearted bitch who leaves no room for error, shoot first- "

"Ask questions later… I know…" Chekov rolled his eyes grabbing a drink form the door of the fridge. Jim stuck out his tongue getting out a pot form the cupboards watching the boy get the other ingredients for their dinner.

"Don't get cheeky with me; I'm not the bad guy here. Trust me, one day you'll thank me then all my nagging wont be so stupid anymore and you'll regret those eye rolls you're giving me." Chekov grumbled turning on the faucet to wash some fresh parsley a little harsher than necessary. Jim glared when the boy threw the small pile of leafs like it was garbage on the cutting board.

"I don't roll my eyes at you- "

"Yes you do! See! There- you just did it again!" The boy sighed draining out the pasta while Jim cut up an onion and garlic.

"OK! Fine… I just don't know about this working for Bones, you just met the guy and then suddenly were best friends like we've known him forever? What about Nyota? We haven't even seen her since we moved in here and that was over two weeks ago, she probably thinks we're dead!" Sizzling could be heard when Jim dropped the ingredients into the burning pan of oil suddenly. Chekov flinched being burned by the splashing oil.

"Shit! I'm sorry… Look I know you're mad and I promise we'll give Nyota a call tomorrow. We'll even invite her for a sleep over and you can even let Sulu stay the night…" Chekov winced biting his lip at the stinging disinfect ointment. His grey eyes blinking up curiously at the blonde hearing a certain Asian mans name. The rising blush giving Jim a small smile as placed a banded on the boys' hand.

"Really… ?"

"Sure, we'll do a whole movie thing with popcorn and drinks; I'll even let you have some vodka." Chekov grinned at the blue eyed wink giving Jim a laugh. The air started smelling strange like burnt garlic and oil making their noses wrinkle at the awful smell.

"Something's burning I think… ugh it stinks…"

"Shit! The garlic! Crap it's all burnt, I'll have to start over- damn it!" Chekov laughed getting out a new set of ingredients ready for Jim to use. He left Jim alone to make dinner feeling like he had over reacted, but feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to make things better quick. It certainly wasn't going to help their situation any. So walked into his room throwing himself on the plush bed and took out his phone. His thumb scrolling through the messages and deleted ads with a sigh. He almost put the phone away but he stopped when he noticed an new message that had come through during the photo shoot. He opened the message curiously reading quickly.

**_Bones told me about the photo shoot you guys are going to today, good luck! And don't worry about Scotty, he might smell of alcohol and flirt a little, but he's a good guy_ **

**_-P.S This is Sulu by the way :P_ **

The boy laughed rolling over on his bed with the phone on his chest. People were strange, no doubt he would meet even stranger people with the job to come but none of that mattered. He was a kid; he wanted to feel like a kid. He wanted the rush of fluttering butterflies, awkward first kisses and hand holding. Chekov wanted to feel more than some stupid pleasure slave to the night life. School wasn't exactly what he expected when he was there and he regretted slaving away for his father, the best grades in the nation wouldn't make the man proud of his son. Chekov sighed not wanting to think about the past; it wasn't worth the time considering he couldn't go back and fix it.

Chekov was better off with Jim, even with their shitty old apartment and crummy streets they'd walk at night, the boy couldn't have been happier. He dreaded thinking about what would have happened to him if he had stayed in Russia. The nightmare it brought we're even more terrifying.

"Food's ready!" The boy smiled jumping off his bed to walk into the wonderful aroma of freshly made pasta. The table already had two plates set and a container of grated parmesan ready to eat, and he took his seat hungrily. Life with Jim was good, in fact it was great, he didn't have to think about what his life would be like if he was back home because he already was home. This was his home, anywhere with Jim and he was family.

…

…

…

Later that night when they were settled at the on the couch watching a movie the phone rang, loud and annoying. Jim ran over to the obnoxious device answering with a bored tone.

"Hello?"

 ** _'Jim? It's Bones, guess what? You got a client!'_** Jim blinked rubbing the sleep form his eyes and Chekov curious hung over the couch waiting for Jim to tell him what was going.

_**'Jim?'** _

"Y-yah! Umm… That's a bit sudden isn't it? Not that it's a problem but, okay?" He could hear movement on the other end smiling as he heard Bones chuckle. He loved the mans laughter.

 _ **'So then you'll take it?**_ ' Jim hummed sleepily; he could hear Bones grumbling in the background, the uncertainty audible through the speaker and Jim could already picture the scowl on his face.

**_'Jim, if you're not ready… ?'_ **

"NO! No, I'm fine seriously…" Bones grumbled again making the blonde laugh.

_**'Alright then… I'll come over to get you and take you to the drop off point.'** _

'Do you always come with the prostitutes Bones?" The start of a car buzzed through the speaker, as the man laughed.

**_'The first days, always…'_ **

"Right…" Jim laughed smacking Chekov's wandering hands trying to take the phone.

**_'Be ready when I get there, I mean it Jim. Don't mess this up or I'll have your ass for it later.'_ **

"Is that a promise?"

 ** _'Jim…'_** The blonde laughed putting his full weight on Chekov to stop him from moving.

"Alright already, just get your ass over here… I'll be ready in five." He hung up the phone glaring at the boy trying to push him.

"Jim get off, I can't breathe you fat ass!"

"I'm not fat, you're too skinny." The blonde rolled off the boy running to his room, Chekov quickly following after. He entered the room to see Jim throwing a bunch of clothes around the room and ran to the mirror to look himself over.

"Jim what's going on? Was that Bones on the phone?" The blonde ran past him in a flash towards the bathroom he could hear the hissing sound of cologne being sprayed and the pop of make-up container being opened.

"Ya! That was Bones, he said I have a client today, can you believe it!?" Chekov stood frozen as Jim walked in turning around to view himself. The sickening hint of worry crawled up his back and his knees threatened to give out under him.

"Well? What do you think? Chekov?" Jim finally looked noticing the worry written on the boys face. The undeniable glisten of tears in the boys eyes made him sigh walking over to pull the boy into a soft embrace.

"Look bud, it's gonna be fine, I promise. The guy will pick me up and I'll be back in a couple hours or by tomorrow morning, just like always." Chekov whimpered hugging Jim tighter. There was light knocking at the door before they heard a key opening the door and someone calling out. Chekov only held him tighter, Jim could only sigh rubbing the boys back soothingly as he cried and kissed his head.

"Jim?! Where are you, are you ready?"

"I'm in the bed room! Just give me a sec kay?!" Bones grumbled walking towards the room and sighed. He saw the boy wrapped in Jim's arms worriedly. He walked in closer patting the boys head.

"What' wrong kid?" Jim shook his at the statement.

"He doesn't want me to go… He's worried something bad will happen to me…"

"Look Kid, he's gonna be fine… Im gonna be there when he picks him up, I'll even call him when they get there okay?" Chekov peeked through Jims arms sniffling.

 **"How vwill you know? Nyet! Nyet! You vwon't!"** Bones flinched, he hadn't heard the boys' accent before and sure as hell he had never heard him yell. He got the message loud and clear, 'don't touch my Jim'. He backed off taking out his phone Jim glanced up apologetically. He had one more idea, one other person who just might be able to calm down the boy. If push comes to shove they were gonna have to bring him in to pry the boy off kicking and screaming.

"Pasha calm down alright... I promise I'll be fine, what if I brought Sulu over to keep you company?" The boy paused for a moment to look between them quickly clinging tighter to Jims neck.

"Baby come on, you're hurting me here! Call Sulu Bones, please?"

Soon after there was another knocking at the door and the Asian man let himself in as no one came to open the door. He walked inside not seeing anyone he grew worried for the boys safety.

"Jim? Chekov? You guys alright?"

"Inside my room!" Sulu quickly jumped running into the room glancing inside cautiously. He saw them talking to Chekov who only hid into Jim's shoulder with a whimper. Jim looked up grateful for the other mans presence.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Why? What's going on?" Bones grumbled coming back in with a strange looking stuffed animal and a bag of candy.

"I got a client waiting for me, and I'm already late as it is, you think you can watch Chekov while I'm gone for the night?" Sulu smiled in understanding kneeling down behind Jim to see the boys face. Fingers gently brushing back over grown golden curls on the boys face to see his tear filled grey eyes.

"Chekov…?" The boy whimpered burying his face in Jims shoulder; Sulu only smiled threading his finger through the blonde curls.

"Pavel come one, Jimbo has to go. You're big boy now and I'm pretty sure Jim can take care of himself if the guy turns out to be a creep, alright?" One little grey orb blinked at the man and Sulu could see he was already getting through to him. He moved closer, their noses rubbing when he looked up to see the boys tear streaked face.

 _"Ya plokha gavaryoo pa rooskee… Mozhesh' menya nauchit'?"_ Chekov looked up blinking at Sulu, he could hear the funny sounding pronunciation coming out of the mans lips. The sad attempt to say he couldn't speak Russian well and asking Chekov to teach him made the boy laugh. The fear of Jim leaving suddenly seemed forgotten wondering how long it took the Asian man to learn the simple phrase just to repeat it.

 _"Eto ne tak plokho…"_ Sulu laughed shrugging his shoulders when the boy told him it wasn't so bad. Chekov slowly eased out of Jim's embrace to be held by Sulu. Jim watched them for a moment smiling at the obvious attempt to hide the pleased sigh that left Sulu when Chekov fell into the awaiting arms for a tight embrace. Bones waved them off pulling Jim out with him.

"Man I gotta give Sulu a raise! That was some quick thinking who knew Sulu could speak Russian?" Jim laughed as they left the place rushing out into the cold night. His trembling hands pulling his coat tighter around himself and a pair of black gloves to cover his frozen fingers; Bones was already unlocking the car across the street calling out to Jim impatiently.

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger here! Time is money!" Jim laughed fixing the gloves and checking the street as he ran past black SUV parked on the street. The soft patter of his shoes on the concrete echoing down the street and the slamming of a door made birds flee form there the telephone line above.

As Bones drove off the door of the black SUV opened revealing a set of cleanly shined black Italian shoes. Small pebbles crunched beneath the mans feet as he turned to face the departing vehicle. He took out his ringing phone and pulled off the black leather gloves form his hands to answer the call.

 _ **'Did you find him?'** _ Dark eyes never blinking watched the vehicle turn the corner till it disappeared before turning his attention back to the caller.

"Affirmative… Permission to peruse the target?" The woman on the other end chuckled quickly changing to a serious tone.

_**'Denied… We'll discuss further action when you head back to the office.'** _

"Understood…" The line quickly cut off the man lingering for moment outside of the SUV till the cold became unbearable for his hands and he was forced to get in turning on the car and drove off without a second glance unaware that he too was being watched by someone on the third floor window. The curtain pulled back making a dark silhouette with the lights on behind him.

…

…

…


	8. 12:30 pt. 3 -The sleep over-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mouth hung open when he walked closer noticing the color of the stack, it wasn't plain paper, it was money. He looked around the room thinking this was some sort of sick joke but the note beneath the bundles proved different.
> 
>  
> 
> *Thanks for a great time last night! I hope this will cover the cost?
> 
> Maybe I can be your regular ;) -K

_[Last Time…]_

_"I got a client waiting for me, and I'm already late as it is, you think you can watch Chekov while I'm gone for the night?"_

_"Ya plokha gavaryoo pa rooskee… Mozhesh' menya nauchit'?" Chekov looked up blinking at Sulu, he could hear the funny sounding pronunciation coming out of the mans lips. The sad attempt to say he couldn't speak Russian well and asking Chekov to teach him made the boy laugh. The fear of Jim leaving suddenly seemed forgotten wondering how long it took the Asian man to learn the simple phrase just to repeat it._

_"Eto ne tak plokho…" Sulu laughed shrugging his shoulders when the boy told him it wasn't so bad. Chekov slowly eased out of Jim's embrace to be held by Sulu._

_"Come on, I'm not getting any younger here! Time is money!" Jim laughed fixing the gloves and checking the street as he ran past black SUV parked on the street. The soft patter of his shoes on the concrete echoing down the street and the slamming of a door made birds flee form there the telephone line above._

_'Did you find him?' Dark eyes never blinking watched the vehicle turn the corner till it disappeared before turning his attention back to the caller._

_"Affirmative… Permission to peruse the target?" The woman on the other end chuckled quickly changing to a serious tone._

_'Denied… We'll discuss further action when you head back to the office.'_

_"Understood…" The line quickly cut off the man lingering for moment outside of the SUV till the cold became unbearable for his hands and he was forced to get in turning on the car and drove off without a second glance unaware that he too was being watched by someone on the third floor window. The curtain pulled back making a dark silhouette with the lights on behind him._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_[Continued…]_

Jim woke up in a strange place. His blurry eyes blinking open to try and get a feel of his surrounds, the bed was amazingly plushy. The sheets of expensive silks made him stretch out his body rubbing softly on the smooth covers. The blonde smiled at first loving the fresh clean sent and then it hit him. He sat up quickly seeing the place clearly now that the sleepiness had worn off, this wasn't his apartment. Jim gasped jumping off the bed feeling the sudden cramp run up his back from last nights activities. He cursed to himself quietly trying to find his clothes hoping that the client was still asleep.

Jim never stayed the night at a clients place; it just wasn't something you'd do. Chekov was probably worried sick and Bones was probably calling in back up or whatever the man had to find out where he was, but as he found his phone and turned it on there was no new notifications. Not one missed call or a worried text there was just nothing and he found himself leaning back against the dresser with furrowed brows. He didn't know how to feel not having someone worry about him all the time, it felt odd. Sure it was a little relieving but it made him feel a little empty, wondering if this was how his life would be if he had never met Chekov that night so long ago.

It was so quiet, too quiet and he sighed putting the phone in his pocket to pull on his fish net long sleeve shirt and put a loose fitting white shirt over that had the sleeves and neck line cut out to look more stylish. Jim gave himself a once over in the full length mirror with a smile. His faded slightly ripped up skinny jeans hugging his legs just right and the fish net shirt gave a rebellious vibe but the outer shirt had the design of a nebula and a strange pizza cutter like shaped ship giving him that little bit curiosity making him look even younger. Jim loved himself, there was no doubt and he almost lost himself on his own image till he noticed a little stack of neatly tied paper. His mouth hung open when he walked closer noticing the color of the stack, it wasn't plain paper, it was money. He looked around the room thinking this was some sort of sick joke but the note beneath the bundles proved different.

_*Thanks for a great time last night! I hope this will cover the cost?_

_Maybe I can be your regular ;) -K_

Jim laughed at the little note; this was nothing like what he was used to dealing with. He grabbed his coat and his backpack putting the money inside safely within the coat. As he walked out of the room he could see that his client obviously had the money to just throw about. He could see expensive vases in the hall and paintings; he turned the corner and gasped being met with a stunning view of San Francisco. The entire room was lit by natural sunlight; the living room was surrounded by glass panel doors that led out into the balcony. He stepped closer wanting to see more of the city but only blushed when he caught sight of a white gluey substance staining the clear glass. His client seemed to like the thought of letting the neighbors enjoy the view. Jim had no choice but to obey, it was whatever the client desired after all and Jim couldn't complain because despite the embarrassment, he rather enjoyed himself last night.

He hurried out of the living room running down the stairs; he took a quick glance at the kitchen loving the modern expensive look of the place. This place made his look tiny in comparison; he couldn't wait to tell Chekov about this place. He ran towards the front door with a laugh.

"Forget the house; I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the money!"

He walked passed a black SUV parked across the street pulling out his phone he called a cab not realizing he was being watched, waiting to get picked up. Soon enough the cab came around the corner and he sighed in relief when he was finally dropped off at home. Jim pocked his head into the apartment as quietly as he could taking his shoes off by the door. He walked past the couch happily till he noticed black hair sticking out from the armrest of the couch. He inched closer curiously seeing the TV still on playing the theme to one of Chekov's Doctor who DVD's on the start up menu. He smiled down at what he saw when he reached for the remote. Chekov was draped across Sulu's body, his head tucked in beneath the older man's chin both of them deeply asleep holding each other tightly. He pulled the blanket over them both and walked away turning off the TV. Maybe he could tell Chekov about the money when he woke up.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door waking the boys up on the couch, Chekov was the first to wake rolling off Sulu with a groan. He tiredly stumbled towards the door rubbing his eyes.

"I'm coming!" The words almost coming out as a moan and the knocking on door suddenly stopped replaced by familiar grumbling and a loud southern accent waking the boy up immediately.

"You better not be kid! Is Sulu decent?! I'm gonna rip his dick off and feed it to a pack of wolves if he ain't! Jim will have my head if you're covered in hickies!" Chekov giggled and opened the door leaving the man to continue yelling unaware that the door had been opened.

"Good morning to you too Bones, I'm perfectly fine and Sulu is decent…" He blinked down at the boy leaning on the door calm and cool. The smirk on Chekov's face made his stomach run with butterflies and he quickly walked past the kid with a rising blush.

"So where's Jim, has he come home yet?" Just as the boy was about to answer Jim stumbled out of his room still dressed in the clothes he left with last night.

"What the hell's all the noise out here? Oh hey Bonesy! So what's with all the yelling did you catch Sulu and Chekov doing the dirty on the couch?" Jim burst out laughing at the flustered expression on the older mans face

"God damn it Jim, give a man a break! I need a drink…" Jim walked over to the liquor cabinet under the TV handing Bones a glass of brandy. He gulped down the whole glass in one go growling at the burn in the back of his throat. Jim only laughed.

"So, how'd last night go? He didn't do anything bad to you or nothin' right?"

"Actually, I had a great time. This was nothing compared to the people we'd get picked up by out on the street, he was very… Considerate…" Bones brow rose and Chekov looked up from the couch back at the pair with curiosity.

"What do you mean Jim?" Jim turned to the boy with a wide grin.

"This guy Pav, he was just something different… He was very gentle, asking if I was alright with everything that we did… Then it was amazing 'cuz well, I've never woken up in a client's house and not remember where the hell I was…"

Chekov looked at the blonde worriedly but smiled at the obvious delight in Jim's voice. Clients had never really been kind to them and sometimes they'd return home with a black eye or beaten to a pulp and they really hated those days. Chekov swallowed down the rising lump in his throat thinking back to a time when he had to clean up an almost unrecognizable Jim off the door of their old apartment. Jim looked at the boy's grey eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking about and gave him a bright smile, the smile that said everything was going to be alright and Chekov could only smile back.

"Just be careful Jimbo, things can still happen out there even if you're doing a job with a nice a guy… But I'm glad you're alright Jim. So anyways how'd you do with the money? Did he pay through?" Jim grinned running back to his room to grab his back pack and came back grabbing the stacks of money and threw them at Bones. Chekov's jaw dropped running over to Bones and looked back up at Jim.

"Oh my God Jim! What the hell did you do? Was he paying for the sex or did Bones just sell you to the devil!? Jim, they're stacks of hundreds!" Jim laughed, Sulu besides him laughing along with him; the amount of money wasn't a shock to him knowing that being under Bones control was actually very good business. Bones smiled at the boy taking one of the stacks and handed the rest of the bundles to the boy.

"See Jimbo, I told you you'd be able to pay me back and have a shit load left after. Alright then, so now that you've come back alive after the first night, Chekov I have you scheduled a couple nights in advanced with some guy so no work for you right now cuz I need you focused and ready. So you guys are free for a little while what do you wanna do?" Jim jumped over the couch tackling Chekov to the floor both Sulu and Bones laughing at the delighted squeals that erupted from the merciless tickled boy beneath Jim.

"Well we haven't seen Nyota in while is it okay with you guys if we drop by the Café and pick her up? We kinda planned a sleep over and if you guys want you can stay over too! You can even invite Scotty?" Chekov beamed sitting up and hugged Jim with a bright smile on his face.

"Well, no point arguing, Chekov's already excited. Alright lets go pick up some food and drinks after we Pick your friend." Chekov squealed again making Jim laugh.

"I can't wait to see Nyee! It feels like its been forever! I want cake, can we get a cake form the café Jim!?" everyone in the room laughed as they grabbed their things and ran outside after the giggling mess that was Chekov. He just really wanted that chocolate cake from Nyota's café.

The ride to the café was a long one but neither complained. Chekov happily clung to Sulu's side in the back seat while Jim sat in the front with Bones. They hadn't even realized when they had fallen asleep till Bones was gently nudging Jim to wake up and look in the back seat. Jim smiled at the sight; Chekov's head tucked under Sulu's chin, the older mans arms lazily draped around the boys' waist.

"Awe Bones, those two will give me cavities just by looking at them…" Sulu poked an eye open at the pair watching them with a small smile.

"Then stop staring or take a damn picture…" Jim laughed as Chekov slowly got up looking outside the window to see where they where and smiled rushing out the door.

"Nyee! We're alive!" Jim laughed watching the boy run inside and turned to the back seat where Sulu sat.

"Dude you just got dumped for a chocolate cake and cookies… Nyota's awesome though, you'd like her."

Sulu laughed climbing out the back seat walking off with Jim; they could see Bones inside with Chekov as he looked through the wide display of pastries behind a glass. Jim opened the door still chatting away with the dark haired man his head fell back in laughter as he stepped in instantly crashing into a something firm and warm. Sulu gasped prying Jim out of the man's chest. Blue eyes curiously blinked up catching a glimpse of pale skin and dark brown eyes before the man pushed past them and walked away without another word. Those dark eyes sending a shiver down his spine and the soft flutter of his heart pounding against his chest like it was trying to break out. Then he realized he was being pushed aside and the blonde ran out after the man but Sulu kept a firm hold on his sleeve making the blonde shout out instead.

"Watch where you're going you jerk! The least you can say is sorry!" Sulu frowned watching the man get into a black SUV and drive away. Jim pulling his coat back on glared at the retreating vehicle wishing it would burst into flames at the mere stare.

"God, I hate assholes like him! Damn idiots think they can just push people around cuz they're loaded with cash…" Sulu sighed biting his lip not knowing how to calm Jim down but a flash of golden curls and pale smaller hands had Jim silent and hugging back. Sulu smiled at the boy thankfully, Chekov snuggling into the warmth of the blondes' neck and shoulder.

"Calm down Jim I'm sure that guy was just having a bad day…" He pulled away from Chekov to see Uhura walking out of the back with a huge smile on her face. She put her tray on the counter and ran towards her friends with squeals of delight.

"Oh my gosh guys! Where have you been?! Shame on you Jim, both of you! Would it kill you both to call once in a while?" Jim smiled sheepishly, hearing a cough behind him he turned around to stare at Bones and Sulu standing awkwardly. He had almost forgotten they came with them.

"Ya I know it's been awhile, but I promise we have a good excuse. In the mean time I guess you should meet the guys after all, they're the reason we haven't come by…" She smiled politely and walked over to them with Jim, she remembered seeing the hazel eyed man last time Jim and Chekov where at the café. She didn't know the other man but when Chekov ran up and clung to his side she smiled warmly letting a bit of her fear slide away.

"Nyota, meet Leonard, we call him Bones. And they other guy attached to the little leech is Sulu. We'll finish introductions later, when we get to the apartment. Oh ya, we got a new place too so we're having a sleep over, we came over to see if you want to come with us? We're gonna go buy stuff for tonight." Her dark eyes glanced over the men before looking back at Jim then Chekov who tired his best at giving puppy dog eyes. She sighed taking off her apron and threw it behind the counter with a smile.

"What are we waiting for then?" Before they went out to shop, they stopped by the photography studio and kidnapped Scotty for their little party. Not that the man was complaining once he heard whiskey and food were involved, Scotty happy slid inside the car.

…

…

…

Jim's grin widened as he helped her close the café for the day. All of them ran outside trying to squeeze into Bones car and they were off through the streets of San Francisco. They went to a couple pf stores buying a large variety of drinks and snack for the night. For dinner they decided to just get pizza delivered to the apartment. By the time the group got home the sky had darkened and their fits of laughter became louder echoing into the night. The slams of car doors bounced throughout the parking lot of their apartment, nobody noticed the man sitting in the familiar black SUV across the street. When the door opened of the apartment was opened Nyota gasped, her eyes wide looking all over the place she just couldn't believe it.

"H-How did you guys afford this place?! It's amazing Jim, is this why you haven't been coming over to the café?" Chekov led her around the apartment showing off their new home with a bright smile.

"We didn't mean to stay away; we've just been really busy. But ya… this is what we've been doing." Uhura went over to the couch with the boy in toe, Sulu followed after with some drinks for them. She eyed him suspiciously before taking a sip and sat down next to the boy. Was busy scrolling through movies on NetFlix.

"So who are they? What exactly have you guys been doing to get this place? I remember the last place, not to be rude or anything but you two couldn't even afford the crappy rent let alone anything on this side of the city." Chekov glanced over at Sulu who only gave him a reassuring smile and a look that said, it's up to you if you wanna say anything. Scotty kept his trap shut taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"Nyee, don't get mad… But Bones is a-"

"Bones is our pimp." Jim finished walking out the kitchen with a bowl of chips in his hand. Nyota swallowed nervously, her fear coming back and she scooted away from Sulu. Scotty sighed putting down his glass to fill another and drank just as quickly as the first when Bones showed up. She glared at Bones who came up behind Jim putting an arm around his waist and smirked.

"What's wrong darlin? 'Fraid we gonna sell or something? Don't worry 'bout a darn thing, as long as you're with us you're safe." She scoffed crossing her arms glaring at the southern man, sure he was attractive but she wasn't stupid.

"You expect me to believe you guys aren't bad? Jim this was incredibly stupid, even more so because of Pavel, do you want to die? This is one hell of a death sentence Jim; this isn't going to end well for either of you. These two might seem all smiles and friendly, but it'll get ugly sooner or later Jim and you'll have nobody to blame but yourself in the end…" Jim Sighed placing the bowl on the coffee table, Chekov looked worriedly between his friends, this was not what he expected would happen. So he tried to clear the atmosphere with a nervous smile and spoke.

"It'z not Jim's fault Nyee, don't be mad at him… And besides Bones and Sulu are really nice, they helped us get this place. They've actually become really close friends of ours over the past few weeks we've gotten to know them. Just give them a chance Nyee…" Again Nyota sighed but she opened her eyes to how attached Chekov seemed to be to Sulu, and if Chekov was being so friendly with the man she had no choice to but accept things and bite her tongue. So she smiled and hugged the boy close patting the blonde curls.

"Alright squirt… But if I see anything I don't like or I think these guys are up to no good they'll have to answer to me, and that goes for you too Sulu… Anyone make Pasha cry I'll make you wish you never met me…" Sulu saluted her with a bright red blush running across his nose making Chekov giggle and Jim cackled like a maniac.

"Y-you have my word! Nothing bad will ever happen to Chekov, I promise." She eyed him menacingly before she nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Good. So is it just like before or is being under Bones care better? Jim, have you had any clients?" Jim blushed but sat up on the couch.

"W-well, it's pretty much the same deal but its like having to check in and share money, but we can't really say I only just had my first client the other night." Nyota had a twinkling gleam in her eyes that Jim was quickly growing afraid of he didn't like that look.

"Well? We're dying to know, how was your client? Details!" Jim's blush turned a darker shade as he closed his eyes remembering the events of the night before. His hand snaking up to the dip between his neck and shoulder where the client had left his mark, he coughed taking a sip of his drink.

"It was… Different… This guy was something else Nyee, I've never been treated so nicely before."

Nyota inched closer her elbows on her knees and head in her hands she watched Jim talk about his night with the client. They all listened as he explained everything in almost full detail. This was a bad job, it wasn't a job to begin with but Nyota couldn't help falling into the details of that night like a magical story. The way Jim's tone of voice changed like he was lost in the memory, the way his eyes closed and the tips of his fingers softly caressed the skin beneath his shirt near his neck. Nobody noticed when Bones had left the room but Sulu who sat stroking blonde curls and continued to listen to the story like nothing happened. He would turn a blind eye because he knew how the southern man felt about Jim; he knew that this story was no fairy tale and that Leonard wasn't the night in shining armor.

…

…

…

Outside the man in the SUV stared up at the brightly lit window. Dark eyes staring at the people sitting by the window, his eyes continually go over to the blonde boy with tan skin and a bright smile. That smile making an odd flutter in his chest and he forced himself to look away when his cell rang answering quickly.

"Yes?"

 _ **"So? Anything new?"**_ The man turned the car glancing back up at the window with the curtains now closed before he spoke again.

"I am… Uncertain at the present moment, there is insufficient evidence to pursue any form of action."

_**"Then what do you think we should do?"** _

"I suggest we wait and contact the director before taking any further actions…" The woman on the other sighed.

 _ **"Kill joy… Fine, I'll talk to the boss but come back to the office already."**_ He sighed clicking the phone off and drove away.


	9. '12시 30분' –Pt. 3 –

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... Might I ask, the file on your desk is the new case, is it not?" She closed the cabinet and held out the other file with a profile picture.
> 
> "Ya, this is Leonard McCoy, better known by the knick name Bones. As to why he's called that I don't know, Just that he deals in high quality prostitution."
> 
> "I've already been informed on most of the details but I suggest you read over the file before I answer any of your questions… It's a rather delicate matter…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again everyone! So this one's mostly to let us in on Chekov and Sulu's case, because I don't think I've clarified what those two have yet. The mysterious black SUV man will be seen again and I'll reveal more information on why we're being tracked. And just a reminder, this is a fic about prostitutes so expect a fair amount, if not more, M rated scenes, as the story progresses. You kiddies out there reading this have been warned.

Chapter 8: '12시 30분' –Pt. 3 –

 

 

_[Last Time…]_

_"I got a client waiting for me, and I'm already late as it is, you think you can watch Chekov while I'm gone for the night?" Sulu smiled in understanding kneeling down behind Jim to see the boys face. Fingers gently brushing back over grown golden curls on the boys face to see his tear filled grey eyes._

_"Chekov…?" The boy whimpered burying his face in Jims shoulder; Sulu only smiled threading his finger through the blonde curls._

_"Pavel come one, Jimbo has to go. You're big boy now and I'm pretty sure Jim can take care of himself if the guy turns out to be a creep, alright?" One little grey orb blinked at the man and Sulu could see he was already getting through to him. He moved closer, their noses rubbing when he looked up to see the boys tear streaked face._

_"Ya plokha gavaryoo pa rooskee… Mozhesh' menya nauchit'?" Chekov looked up blinking at Sulu, he could hear the funny sounding pronunciation coming out of the mans lips. The sad attempt to say he couldn't speak Russian well and asking Chekov to teach him made the boy laugh. The fear of Jim leaving suddenly seemed forgotten wondering how long it took the Asian man to learn the simple phrase just to repeat it._

_"Eto ne tak plokho…" Sulu laughed shrugging his shoulders when the boy told him it wasn't so bad. Chekov slowly eased out of Jim's embrace to be held by Sulu. Jim watched them for a moment smiling at the obvious attempt to hide the pleased sigh that left Sulu when Chekov fell into the awaiting arms for a tight embrace. Bones waved them off pulling Jim out with him._

_"Come on, I'm not getting any younger here! Time is money!" Jim laughed fixing the gloves and checking the street as he ran past black SUV parked on the street. The soft patter of his shoes on the concrete echoing down the street and the slamming of a door made birds flee form there the telephone line above._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_[Continued…]_

"You alright now?" Sulu came out of the kitchen with a frozen pizza box. Chekov was nervously biting his nails on the couch; he was still worried about Jim.

"I don't feel right about this one… I mean we do this all the time but for some reason, with Bones… This is all so different and it worries the hell out of me not knowing the clients before hand…" Sulu sighed as the boy quickly ran to the window.

"They just left; I don't think they'll still be out there-"

"Yes they are! Look, they're just getting into the car…" Chekov had the curtain pulled back watching Jim run across the street and jump into to Bones car. He almost turned away but noticed a black SUV parked outside. He waited watching as the door opened on the drivers' side just as Bones was leaving. His eye squinting to make out what the man looked like but with only the moonlight and a dim street lamp it was very hard to make out anything. The only thing Chekov could really see was that the man had dark hair and dark clothes; he seemed to be calling someone.

"I'm sure he'll be fine beside, Bones is always there to see the transaction especially the first time. Jim's safe Pav." Chekov grumbled watching the man outside pacing outside on the phone growing more curious. He had no doubt Bones was going to be with Jim when he was transferred over to the client but something felt off, something was really wrong and he didn't trust the guy standing outside. He turned off the light just as the man looked up hoping the man didn't see him.

"If Jim's so safe then why is this creep standing outside our apartment? Huh? Look he's about to leave now that Bones took off…" Sulu sighed still holding the frozen pizza box with his hand on his hip.

"He's probably just making a call like a responsible driver would. I'm glad he's not talking on the phone while driving, it takes one more crazy nut off the streets and makes Jim that much safer from possible car accidents which would be the only danger he might encounter tonight. Now stop acting strange, do you want some pizza or not?'

The boy pouted with a small growl of irritation turning around once the SUV was out of view. He saw Sulu dancing around with a frozen pizza box impatiently making the boy laugh. It looked ridiculous, like he needed to use the bathroom really bad. Chekov took the box walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure, come over here so you can get some plates out while I pop it in the oven…"

"Nuh-uh! Jim told me to take care of you so go put on a movie while I do this." Chekov held the box closer glaring at Sulu.

"I'm not a child, I can cook for myself just fine thank you. An oven isn't going to kill me you know…" Sulu crossed his arms over his chest as the boy started getting out the pizza pan.

"You're seven-teen, technically you're still a kid."

"Imagine that, seven-teen and I can still make you feel even younger than me just by looking at you. I wouldn't talk so big babe…" The boy walked up to Sulu pulling him off the counter by the collar of his shirt, their faces inches apart Sulu could smell a hint of Juicy perfume coming off Chekov. Sulu bit his lip nervously trying hard to stop the growing tent below his waist as the boy sat on Sulu's leg. Chekov grinned looking up and down between Sulu's eyes and lips, watching how his breathing sped up and felt the hardening length poking at his hips. Being this close to the man wasn't exactly easy for him either but he enjoyed the close proximity.

"I could make you feel way younger than me fill your nights with never ending wet dreams so don't mess with me sweet heart…" Chekov jumped off the older man with a laugh preheating the oven leaving Sulu to blink with a blush at the response. Sulu muttered profanity to himself as he looked for the pizza cutter making Chekov laugh thinking Sulu reminded him of Bones. Sulu looked up making the boy blush because he was staring. He quickly looked away taking out some plates.

"So Chekov, you never told me…"

"Tell you what?" Sulu leaned against the sink looking at the boys every move; lips unconsciously poking out to lick his lips watching the boys' hips sway to the soft music playing in the background from Sulu's playlist.

"About you, what's your story? Do you have family? What are you doing out here, why are you doing this?" Chekov stopped his dancing to look at Sulu for a moment and sighed. His thin fingers running through his hair and tangling in his curls as he massaged his scalp.

"There's not much to say…" Sulu sighed raisin his brow questioningly.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, everybody's got a story, and you're no exception…" The boy took out some glasses poring some pineapple soda and Vodka. He handed one of the glasses to Sulu who only laughed at the choice of hard liquor.

"Well if you really want to know, ya… I have a family back home… But nobody's family like Jim or my babushka…"

"…But why'd you leave? What happened so bad that this became a better option? Nobody just chooses this life." Chekov chuckled setting the glass aside to sit on the counter.

"My father was an ass… I was top of my school with the best scores and even that couldn't make the man happy. Mom wasn't any better since she never tried to stop the bastard; she just sat there and let him beat me till I couldn't feel anymore… My babushka always tried to stop it but he always dragged me back home…" The boy stayed silent for a minute looking at the floor with hard eyes. Sulu wondered if he was remembering the man, his stare so intense it could've melted the tile of the kitchen floor. He jumped when the boy spoke again almost dropping the glass in his hand.

"When he found out about my first boyfriend… That's when he really gave it to me… Beat me so bad I got a concussion that landed me in the hospital. My mother covered for his ass and said it was accident… I couldn't take it anymore, so after I heeled up my boyfriend and my babushka helped me get out of Russia. They gave me some money and bought me plane tickets…"

Sulu stared at the boy wide eyed. Looking at the boy one would never imagine he went through something so horrid. He felt bad for making the boy tell him in the first place. Chekov gulped down the rest of his drink putting his cup aside with a smile.

"So that's my story what's you-" Suddenly Chekov's phone started ringing, the anime song making them both smile like idiots.

"Hello?"

 ** _'Chekov? It's Bones, Jim got picked up already and everything went fine so you can stop your crying now kid…'_** The boy blushed.

"I wasn't crying… You sure he's safe?" He heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone and the sound of a car door clicking closed.

 _ **'Ya, everything went fine, I just sent him off stop worrying so much and look on the bright side… Jim's probably making about $2,000 to $3,000 just with his first client!'**_ Chekov coughed choking on his drink with wide eyes, Sulu rushed over with a glass of water worriedly patting his back.

"Wh-What? What the hell is he paying for that it cost that much?" Bones laughed on the other end making the boy glare at the phone with a pout.

**_'You guys are new stock, and you're hot and really young… Plus this isn't anything like working on that shitty street you guys used to stand on. These clients pay for quality, nobody likes spoiled goods. Every single one of my prostitutes are clean and have super model qualities, you think that's cheap? I go all out to take care of you guys, can't have a queen sitting on a haystack when she should have a throne.'_ **

Chekov blinked at the words curiously but sighed in relief. Knowing Jim's safety was the most important thing; now he could relax a little knowing that at least Jim was picked up safely. But he was still worried, he put the worry aside praying Jim would make it back safely in the morning.

"Alright then Bones thanks for calling…"

 **'Don't mention it kid. Get some rest and don't get on Sulu's nerves too much, I'll be over in the morning to pick up the money...'** Chekov smiled hanging up and pocketed the phone away. He looked up just in time to see Sulu taking out the pizza starting to cut it into slices.

"Smells good, I didn't know I was that hungry till I smelt the food." Sulu laughed.

"Ya, you've been stressing too much with this 'job' thing, you don't have to worry about anything Bones will take care of you, he takes care of all of us. Wanna grab the plates and soda? We could eat this while we watch a movie in the living room." Chekov smiled taking the things following the older man out. They sat on the couch setting the things on the coffee table in front of the TV. Sulu picked up the remote to start the dirk turning to the boy with a pizza slice in the other hand.

"So what'd you pick?"

"I just put on Doctor Who, the show's awesome!"

Sulu laughed pressing play letting the first episode of the second season begin. He looked over at the boy watching the screen with wide awed eyes and smiled, if he had a little blue box that could fly in space and travel through time he'd take him out to see the stars. He laughed at the thought making the boy tilt his head to stare at him curiously. But he only laid a blanket across their laps and pulled the boy closer. Bones might kill him later, but the feeling he was starting to have for the boy was something new and exciting altogether nothing mattered more than the light weight pressed against his side. The blonde curls tucked under his chin tickled and smelled heavenly of butter rum shampoo. He inhaled deeply letting the soft warmth beside him and the sweet sent lull him to sleep.

…

…

…

The black SUV parked outside of a police department. Its driver locked the doors setting the alarm as he walked towards the building with a stoic expression. It was late but he knew his partner would be at the office, she always worked over time. He walked through the front door and greeted the officer that walked by.

"Good evening Harold, I trust your day went well?"

"Oh it was fantastic! You know kids these days don't make life any easier… Damn job isn't what it used to be…" The man chuckled pulling off his gloves with a smirk.

"Then your afternoon was not to your liking I take it? As to your distaste of function within the department, I suggest an alternate form of occupation will better suit to your liking." The man laughed capping the man hard on the shoulder making him blink with surprise.

"I don't hate my job that much… You and your formalities son, why can't you speak normal like the rest of us humans?" The man turned around with a small smirk. Harold's mustache wiggling as he smiled.

"I am speaking human, in fact I am speaking English fluently."

"No, but you're just too formal kid, you gotta loosen up. With the way you speak, you sound like you walked out of a different time." The man chuckled again walking past the front desk to quickly sign himself in before waving at the older officer.

"Have a good night Harold, give my regards to Katherine." The older man smiled warmly waving off the other man too as he walked around into the hall.

"Sure thing kid, take care!" The man chuckled to himself loosening down his scarf with a small smile. He looked up knowing exactly where he was just around the corner was his partners office. Sure enough within a couple more steps he found himself in front of the office door with golden lettering on the frosted glass that read out _ **Detective Inspector Marcus**_. He knocked on the door politely waiting for a response, soon there was movement of a rolling chair and crumpling of paper.

"Come in, it's open!" He frowned opening the door to see his partner with a pen in her mouth looking through a file. Her short blonde hair held up messily by a black diamond hair clip, loose pieces of her hair hanging around her face. He found her oddly beautiful in the low light her blue eyes sparking lightly with excitement; he knew she loved her job. She looked up with a smile nodding over to the other chair in front of her desk.

"Ms. Marcus You should take precaution when allowing entrance to your office, what if I were to be a criminal?" She laughed putting the file down open on their current case and a picture slid out from beneath one of the papers. The man was curious but didn't bother trying to see who was on the picture; he was just too tired to care.

"Come now Spock, do you really think I would be so careless? I know you already, and you're the only one in this forsaken place that is considerate enough to knock on my door." He moved in front of her leaning against the windowsill dropped his coat on the chair and rolled up his sleeves with a soft sigh of relief.

"I am uncertain if whether or not I should be concerned for your well being Ms. Marcus…" She giggled sweetly getting up from her seat to retrieve another file from the cabinet behind her.

"Enough with the Ms. Marcus crap, it's Carol. I've known you long enough to be on a first name basis with you Spock."

"If that is what you wish… Might I ask, the file on your desk is the new case, is it not?" She closed the cabinet and held out the other file with a profile picture.

"Ya, this is Leonard McCoy, better known by the knick name Bones. As to why he's called that I don't know, Just that he deals in high quality prostitution." He tilted his head curiously and loosened his tie with a quirk of his brow.

"High quality? Prostitution has a level of value?" She laughed slapping the file down on her desk and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes looking up at him with a sparkle of amusement.

"Spock are you sure you aren't from a different planet? Honey, not every body likes okay sex; a rich man hardly has the time for relationships, you really think they'd pick up the regulars off the street?" Spock's face flushed a bright red making the woman laugh. They were the youngest detectives in their department but sometimes they forgot just how young they were and the little things, like talking about sex was still a sensitive subject for the dark haired man before her. Carol saw the bags under the man's eyes smiling softly, his usually perfectly combed bangs were messy and a little longer than they should be.

"Hun, you look a mess wanna get a coffee or a tea in the lounge? I brought some of that tea you like from my house." His lips gave the smallest curve at the edge of his lips in appreciation of the offer. It was times like this he really loved his partner, she was so caring.

"I would very much appreciate it yes…" He rubbed at his eyes tiredly following out the young blonde down another hall to the lounge.

"You look like hell Spock, how much sleep have you gotten these past couple of days?" He sighed walking into the small lounge taking out two labeled mugs one of Carol's friends had gotten them when they were promoted. She took out the tea bags placing them in the mugs as Spock poured hot water on them and added honey.

"Unfortunately not many, this case has allowed me little time to get any rest if at all…"

"Don't worry, we'll get through this case and then we'll get all the time off we need after…" He chuckled lightly leaning on the counter besides her.

"In a city that never rests, I think not… Pike will surely have us on a new case the following morning… Why he chose us specifically for this case I do not know…"

"Ya… About that, Pike gave me another file… It's still apart of the same case but this'll be like a personal case just for you." He looked at her curiously taking another sip of his tea and sighed. Spock was over his head in a pile of work he had to still finish, he didn't want to think about getting another case on top of the ones he already had.

"The man must be expressing his hatred towards me… Note that the work is not a concern, but at this rate I fear, my mind will implode and collapse upon itself…" She laughed putting her tea down and reached for the file she left on the counter.

"You're so dramatic Spock, you're not gonna die form a little extra work, but Pike might just kill over if you don't take the case, he really wants you for this one."

"His reason being?" She shrugged.

"I've already been informed on most of the details but I suggest you read over the file before I answer any of your questions… It's a rather delicate matter…" Spock frowned glaring down at the yellow file in his hands.

"I will consider it…" She smiled leading him back to the office putting on their coat as she grabbed the rest of the files on her desk and put them into her case. Spock found himself wondering why they were putting so much time into an endless case when nothing of ill intention was being reported, even the prostitutes weren't trying to run away or ask for any sort of special protection, nobody pressed charges.

"Carol There is no evidence that this man is mistreating any of his prostitutes, must we really waste valuable time on this case?"

"There might not be any evidence that he abuses them but what he's doing isn't a good thing either. Whether people agree with it or not doesn't matter, it's still illegal and we still got bring this guy in and take him off the streets…" He sighed walking along side the woman and out into the parking lot as they both moved to their separate cars.

"From what we can already see Bones is practically running the place owning apartments complexes, photography studios, and a number of expensive designer shops. He doesn't just prostitute women Spock; he prostitutes men as well… The newest clients on the site are rather young and that's where your case comes in. Those two clients have something to do with your assigned case but that's all I'm saying. Just go home and take a look at the file and tell me what think, you have two day to think about it… Goodnight Spock."

"Goodnight Carol…" He got in his black SUV starting up the heater with a curious frown. His eyes focusing on the rode ahead but his mind still wondered to the yellow file on the seat besides him. Spock wondered who the prostitutes were, how young they really were and why Pike was persistent on getting him to agree to take the case. From what he saw earlier tonight, this Bones character didn't seem like a bad guy. The boy that ran out of the apartment complex must have been one of his prostitutes. He couldn't really make out what the boy looked like in the dark but he was rather young. Spock sighed trying to keep his focus on the rode ahead but he kept thinking back to the boy that ran across the parking lot, and wondered if the file next to him was about the boy.

…

…

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! Spock is in the scene now! I wanted him a little bit more human with the obvious weirdness still there to differentiate him from the rest. Carol also entered for the first time, how did I do with her? I hope she came out all alright… So, comments, questions, complaints? Leave a review please and thank you! ^-^


	10. 12시 30분' –Pt. 1 – (The Client)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was completely unexpected. The timing of this client was a little too quick for Jim's liking, not to mention he was also really tired. He looked out the window glancing at Bones reflection in the window and smiled. The mans frown was just a little bit deeper, the slightest furrow of his brow made him look slightly older and he wondered if Bones was worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): There will be mature content in this chappie because Jim's client is being introduced, you've all been warned. The genre might change to Romance/Horror since I have come up with a new twist for this fic, just a warning to you guys out there who don't like blood and gore.

_[Last Time]_

_"I got a client waiting for me, and I'm already late as it is, you think you can watch Chekov while I'm gone for the night?" Sulu smiled in understanding kneeling down behind Jim to see the boys face. Fingers gently brushing back over grown golden curls on the boys face to see his tear filled grey eyes._

_"Chekov…?" The boy whimpered burying his face in Jims shoulder; Sulu only smiled threading his finger through the blonde curls._

_"Pavel come one, Jimbo has to go. You're big boy now and I'm pretty sure Jim can take care of himself if the guy turns out to be a creep, alright?" One little grey orb blinked at the man and Sulu could see he was already getting through to him. He moved closer, their noses rubbing when he looked up to see the boys tear streaked face._

_"Ya plokha gavaryoo pa rooskee… Mozhesh' menya nauchit'?" Chekov looked up blinking at Sulu, he could hear the funny sounding pronunciation coming out of the mans lips. The sad attempt to say he couldn't speak Russian well and asking Chekov to teach him made the boy laugh. The fear of Jim leaving suddenly seemed forgotten wondering how long it took the Asian man to learn the simple phrase just to repeat it._

_"Eto ne tak plokho…" Sulu laughed shrugging his shoulders when the boy told him it wasn't so bad. Chekov slowly eased out of Jim's embrace to be held by Sulu. Jim watched them for a moment smiling at the obvious attempt to hide the pleased sigh that left Sulu when Chekov fell into the awaiting arms for a tight embrace. Bones waved them off pulling Jim out with him._

_"Come on, I'm not getting any younger here! Time is money!" Jim laughed fixing the gloves and checking the street as he ran past black SUV parked on the street. The soft patter of his shoes on the concrete echoing down the street and the slamming of a door made birds flee form there the telephone line above._

_"About you, what's your story? Do you have family? What are you doing out here, why are you doing this?" Chekov stopped his dancing to look at Sulu for a moment and sighed. His thin fingers running through his hair and tangling in his curls as he massaged his scalp._

_"My father was an ass… I was top of my school with the best scores and even that couldn't make the man happy. Mom wasn't any better since she never tried to stop the bastard; she just sat there and let him beat me till I couldn't feel anymore… My babushka always tried to stop it but he always dragged me back home…" The boy stayed silent for a minute looking at the floor with hard eyes. Sulu wondered if he was remembering the man, his stare so intense it could've melted the tile of the kitchen floor. He jumped when the boy spoke again almost dropping the glass in his hand._

_"When he found out about my first boyfriend… That's when he really gave it to me… Beat me so bad I got a concussion that landed me in the hospital. My mother covered for his ass and said it was accident… I couldn't take it anymore, so after I heeled up my boyfriend and my babushka helped me get out of Russia. They gave me some money and bought me plane tickets…"_

_"… Pike will surely have us on a new case the following morning… Why he chose us specifically for this case I do not know…"_

_"Ya… About that, Pike gave me another file… It's still apart of the same case but this'll be like a personal case just for you."_

_"From what we can already see Bones is practically running the place owning apartments complexes, photography studios, and a number of expensive designer shops. He doesn't just prostitute women Spock; he prostitutes men as well… The newest clients on the site are rather young and that's where your case comes in. Those two clients have something to do with your assigned case but that's all I'm saying. Just go home and take a look at the file and tell me what you think, you have two days to think about it… Goodnight Spock."_

_"Goodnight Carol…" He got in his black SUV starting up the heater with a curious frown. His eyes focusing on the rode ahead but his mind still wondered to the yellow file on the seat besides him. Spock wondered who the prostitutes were, how young they really were and why Pike was persistent on getting him to agree to take the case. From what he saw earlier tonight, this Bones character didn't seem like a bad guy. The boy that ran out of the apartment complex must have been one of his prostitutes. He couldn't really make out what the boy looked like in the dark but he was rather young. Spock sighed trying to keep his focus on the rode ahead but he kept thinking back to the boy that ran across the parking lot, and wondered if the file next to him was about the boy._

_…_

_…_

_…._

_[Continued…]_

**The previous night…**

"Man I gotta give Sulu a raise! That was some quick thinking, who knew Sulu could speak Russian?" Jim laughed as they left the place rushing out into the cold night. His trembling hands pulling his coat tighter around himself and a pair of black gloves to cover his frozen fingers; Bones was already unlocking the car across the street calling out to Jim impatiently.

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger here! Time is money!" Jim laughed fixing the gloves and checking the street as he ran past black SUV parked on the street. The soft patter of his shoes on the concrete echoing down the street and the slamming of a door made birds flee from there the telephone line above.

It was completely unexpected. The timing of this client was a little too quick for Jim's liking, not to mention he was also really tired. He looked out the window glancing at Bones reflection in the window and smiled. The mans frown was just a little bit deeper, the slightest furrow of his brow made him look slightly older and he wondered if Bones was worried about him. Jim blushed lightly, thinking the thought ridiculous in the first place. There was no way Bones was worried about him alone, surely he'd done this plenty of times, so maybe he was just worried about the payment. Either way, Jim shrugged to himself and sighed, Bones gave him a quick glance noticing the blonde had been rather silent most of the ride.

 _'Don't get attached…',_ Bones kept telling himself but the longer he kept hanging around the walking ball of sunshine he couldn't help but want to move closer. It was just the effect Jim held around him, people wanted to stay near him and Bones knew it was because of that warm gentle aura. 'Don't get attached…', he repeated to himself.

"What's wrong kid?" Jim blinked over at the man with a bitter sweet smile.

"Nothing… It's just-" The car started slowing down when the blonde realized they were now somewhere in china town near a play structure.

"It's just…" His blue eyes scanned the area finding a black limo parked suspiciously under a light post and he knew this was the pick up point. His words frozen on the tip of his tongue when Bones unlocked the door and stared at the blonde.

"Jim? What is it?" But Jim took his back pack and the street echoed with the click of his opened door as he stepped out into the cold air. Bones got out too leaning against the hood of his car. He noticed how thin Jim really was, how small and weak he looked, but that's all it was, a look. Jim was so much more than a mere weakling and he was sure that if a simple stare could kill, entire armies would fall to their knees at just the mere sight of Jim's icy blue stare. Bones took the chance to take in the blondes' brave appearance and realized he really didn't know much about Jim nor did he know anything about Chekov. Jim smiled over at the southern trying to put on his most convincing Jim Kirk grin.

"Nothing's wrong old man… Come on, let's get this over with." Bones wasn't convinced though, within the short time he had come to know Jim he found that he could read the young man rather well. It was never like that with his ex-wife and he put it off to them being both guys and being able to understand each other. Except Bones knew better, he just chose not to voice it. 'Don't get attached…', he repeated.

"Alright Jimbo…" They walked over to the car and a man dressed like a chauffeur stepped out of the vehicle and stood opening the door in the back with a smile. Jim smiled back in spite of being polite but it didn't stop the nervous jitter in his stomach.

"Are you the guy picking him up for K?" The man nodded.

" The boss prefers it this way, I hope you can understand…" Bones nodded glancing over at Jim. The chauffeur followed his gaze to Jim waving a hand to the awaiting seat inside the limo. One more glance back at the southern man had a full rush of butterflies running down from Jims toes up to the rapid flutter of his heart and almost had him falling over, suddenly he was very nervous. But Jim swallowed down the feeling walking over and the chauffeur helped him into his seat.

"I'm flattered; you got me feeling like Cinderella before the ball. Hey Bones, if I loose my Converse will you bring it back to me?"

Jim laughed letting the chauffeur close his door leaving Bones there blushing. When the car had gone Bones walked back over to his car and sat there for a while in the silence. He memorized every little detail of the blonde from the ride over. Every little fidget, every little sigh, the smallest hint of eyeliner and the gloss on his lips from applying a thin coat of minty chap-stick; yes he memorized everything because it was all he could take. Bones sighed lighting a cigarette from the pack Jim had left in the glove compartment, he didn't smoke but the moment seemed appropriate. The turn of his key started the engine and the heater filled the car with warmth but Bones still felt cold and empty, he gave one last glance to where the black limo used to be and sighed. Driving out of the small street of Chinese restaurants, away from the park where he left Jim. One huge inhale of the harsh tasting nicotine circulated through his system letting the taste numb his mind, _'Don't get attached…'_ , he repeated once again.

"Don't get attached…"

…

…

…

Jim played with his fingers and looked at his phone till the window opened in front of him revealing the driver. The chauffeur was looking at him through the rearview mirror with a smile.

"Don't worry, my boss is a good guy, he just doesn't have the time for relationships. To be honest, he doesn't do this often but I guess lately he's been feeling rather lonely…" Jim sat there listening to how the other man seemed to have an underlying tone of longing in his voice. It made him feel kind of bad for the guy so he smiled at the reflection in the rearview mirror.

"This boss of yours, sounds like you really like him? I'm sorry if I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong but why don't you just take a chance and ask him out?" The chauffeur chuckled lightly glancing back at Jim in the mirror.

"It's not that simple… I'm just his driver, nothing more. Do you really think a guy like him would want anything to do with guys like you and me? Let's face reality kid, there's no one out there that's a **_somebody_** who wants anything to do with **_nobodies_** like us…" Jim frowned.

"Who you calling kid? You're no older than me buddy. As for the rest, why do you have to put yourself down to such low standards? I'm sure if you tried he might turn you down nicely or if he's as great as you say he might just give you a chance." The Man chuckled again with a bitter sweet smile.

"Who knows… You're something else you know that? The names Gabe, what's yours?"

"You can call me captain, that's what everyone else calls me… So what kinda guy is your boss anyways, what's he look like?" The car slowed down to a stop and Gabe turned around to give Jim a wide smile.

"Well captain, why don't you just find out for yourself? We're already here." Blue eyes widened trying to look out of the dark tinted windows but Gabe opened the door and the blonde climbed out looking around the place in awe. He was sure they were near Pacific Heights or somewhere uppity like that because he hadn't paid attention to road but every house and building around screamed money.

"Wow… This guy must be loaded how can a guy with money not have someone to spend it on? If I had money… I got someone back home I would spend it on; every last dime would go to him…" Gabe smiled leading Jim to the front door.

"Sounds like he's real special, is he your boyfriends or something?"

"Nah, he's just my kid brother…"

Gabe hummed in deep thought as he led the blonde into the house. It was more like a fancy modern condo. Like those places you see in the movies, those two floor apartments, all windows and sharp edges, nothing was out of place and this wasn't an apartment. Jim realized he was being starred at again but he smiled sheepishly to cover his embracement.

"Hey boss?! I brought the escort you told me to pick up!" Jim cringed at the yelling as he looked around the place like someone was listening or a cop might just jump out of some place. But as the blonde panicked he missed the approaching footsteps coming down the steps.

"Gabriel, how many times must I tell you there is no need to shout."

Jim turned around at the sound of the voice. It was deep, but soft and it had an English accent. The blondes' curiosity peaked and he couldn't stop the itching urge to turn around and face his client, he needed to know who that voice belonged to and surely as he turned to face this new stranger, he felt the air leave his lungs. Long slender built legs skipped steps as he went down the final flight of stairs, neatly polished shoes stopped gently on hard wood floors, _'God he's gorgeous!'_ Jim thought as his eyes raked the man before him. It was a black turtle neck that left no reason for imagination, well toned muscles outlined through the tight fabric that made the blonds throat quench with thirst. His hands itched to touch every inch of this mans body, wanting to please, to pleasure, wanting to make the man break down to his very core and have him a panting writhing mess beneath him.

A soft cough had Jim blinking and blushing, the man having caught his attention was now staring at the blonde. A soft expression written on his face and Jims blush only grew softer as he bore a gentle smile, the air around the stranger warm and inviting with an odd sense of affection. The man ran a hand through his dark slick back hair with a smile and a soft chuckle.

"Welcome, am I to assume you go by the title of Captain?" Jim nodded stuttering as he tried to keep his gaze in the soft eyes.

"Y-Yes! Ca-captain, if you don't mind me asking, a-are you K?" The man smiled walking closer towards the blonde.

"You are dismissed Gabriel… And yes, you may call me K, Shall we move this to the kitchen, perhaps have something to drink?"

"Sure, that sounds nice…"

…

…

…

Bones walked through his house letting the moon be his only light to guide his path. The liquor cabinet being his main goal as he took out a glass and poured in a reasonable amount. Jims worried expression never faltering form his mind and he regretted ever giving such a job to the blonde. He wondered if would be even more worried, or if he would go flat out frightened. Another glass was filler and he took a long swig from the burning liquid. Bones wondered why he felt so worried all of sudden, why his heart wanted to leap from his chest and hands itching to pull the blonde back into his car and drive away. In every transaction he's made, never has he once felt this nervous or deeply concerned. Jim had his heart spinning cartwheels, his head turning in every direction at just the sound of his name rolling off those perfectly plump rosy lips. Bones downed another glass letting the burn of the drink numb his mind. Things were happening too fast, Jim was still knew, practically still a kid himself, and Jim didn't need this. The blonde blue eyed boy didn't need another reason to worry. He felt worse not telling them about the possible cops that were trailing them. The southern man pulled at his and slammed the glass down on the counter, Jims bright smile running through his mind.

"Don't get attached… Damn it…"

…

…

…

The man smiled taking Jim gently by the hand as he led him, through a long hallway to the kitchen. Jims blue eyes looked back sadly at Gabriel's retreating form. Jim stood awkwardly by the island in the kitchen and watched as Mr.K prepared their drinks. Blues still trying to absorb the view before him, he wondered what type of lover this man would be, would he be rough? Gentle? Would he throw him against the wall and have his way, or would he be more romantic and slow? He looked so soft and affectionate like a gentle giant. Jim watched his hands grasp the neck of the wine bottle and tilt it slightly to pour the crimson liquid in wine glasses. Mr.K smiled handing Jim the glass.

"Cabernet Sauvignon… One of my favorites, I hope you don't mind?" Jim smiled taking a sip of his glass.

"Not at all, you have good taste… So, how… This is my first time doing something like this, h-how, what-"

And suddenly Jims lips were caught between soft thin lips. Warm breath against his chin, his nose inhaling the intoxicating scent of pepper mint. A gentle tongue poking at his bottom lip as Mr. K traced his tongue against Jims lips for entrance. The intruding muscle roaming the blondes mouths with a dance of curves and spins, Jim moaned as the mans hands traced his sides and cupped his face, tangling his fingers in Jims blonde hair. Both out of breath, panting, slightly as they pulled apart. The blonde stared at the man dazed and he wondered if the man had spiked his drink. Mr.K took his drink putting them aside, his hands taking Jims face lightly and tilted his head to get at his neck. Jim instantly let out small moans as the strangers tongue ran along his pulse. Mr.K bit the skin softly breathing his hot breath along the moistened flesh.

"Don't worry, let me take care of it…"

Jim arched his back against the counter, Mr.K grinding their hips together in rough friction desperately trying to get closer, wanting to feel more.

"Uhnn… K, Mr.K… Sh-Shouldn't we move this… Uhnn… Up stairs? Maybe the bedroom?" The stranger chuckled biting along Jims color bones and rubbed his hand beneath the blondes belt.

"If… You wouldn't mind? If its bothersome-" Jim bit his lips plunging his tongue in the other mans mouth for another rough kiss.

"Forget about bothersome, lets just go…"

 _'Shoot first, ask questions later…'_ And Jim didn't think as he threw himself at this man, letting himself be carried up the stairs like a horney girl in a horror movie.

His arms wrapped around Mr.K's neck as his shirt was pulled off and thrown on the stair rail. The strangers lips instantly biting down on Hardened pink nubs. Mr.K touched along Jims body running his hands in places no one had ever touched before so intimately. He gasped as he was thrown onto the bed bouncing with the man crawling atop his semi naked form like an animal hunting its pray.

Jim was used to being thrown around, having his hair pulled and being told to do demeaning things, but this was something different entirely. Mr.K was gentle, finger nails just barely scarping against his skin, lips ravishing his neck. Somewhere along the line they had moved towards the entrance of the balcony. Jims naked body pressed against the glass door as he was pounded deeply. His body exposed to the city, bare for the world to see Jims body arch beautifully in time to Mr.K's thrusts. Both panting desperately trying to catch their breath and they came closer towards their climax. Harder and faster the thrust came and Jim found himself whimpering uncontrollably, the pleasure from the friction of the cool glass on his member and Mr.K constantly brushing against the soft bundle of nerves that made him see white. Saliva trickling down the side of his chin and he moaned loudly as his cum shot out against the glass smearing onto his well toned abdomen.

The blonde could no longer withstand his own weight. Knees trembling, body overheating and Mr. K rode out the last of his orgasm making Jim twitch with the aftershocks of pleasure. Mr.K pulled out catching Jim as he started sliding down the glass door. He picked the blonde up and noticed Jims body was oddly tender, every little touch making his back arch and his member twitch in anticipation. Mr.K smiled down at the half laded eyes, blue hues dazed and clouded in a thick haze of lust. Jims faces was flushed and his lips slightly parted releasing tiny pants from exhaustion. Slowly the older man lowered his form over the blonde to kiss him softly, lips making a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck and down to his abdomen licking the dip of Jims naval. Swollen pink lips parted releasing a delicious string of moans when the mans tongue ran along his semi hard length. Jim fingers gently laced through the mans hair, holding the strand between his fingers not wanting to pull in fear of getting beat. But Mr.K engulfed Jims member deeply and the fingers desperately pulled on dark strands as the older man buried his nose deep within a small patch of darkened blonde curls.

"Oh Gods! Mr.K! Ah… Slow down…"

But Jim pushed the man off before he could climax. The fact that he was exhausted hardly bothered him, Jim just wanted to keep pleasing this man. He climbed over the older man with a small smirk set across his face. The blonde stood on his knees slowly leading the mans length into his entrance with a groan. Mr. K held the blondes waist helping him bounce on his lap as they started up a slow steady pace once again. The older man reached down to pump Jims bouncing member, rubbing the pre-cum over the tip that made Jims head roll back with a loud moan. Jim came covering their stomachs in the white gluey substance. Mr. K's seed flowing out of the blondes swollen entrance, his fingers tracing the puckered hole, smearing the cum around it and gently pushed his fingers in smiling as Jim pushed back against the feeling. A small mewl escaped his lips when a soft wet appendage penetrated his entrance. Jim looked back to Mr.K humming lightly as he pushed it in and out of Jims hole.

"Fu- Fuck! I'm gonna-" Mr.K took out his tongue placing his fingers inside quickly, hard fast thrust plunging into the hole to brush against the soft bundle of nerves that craved so much attention. Jims eyes rolled back as he came a third time and he was left a panting tremble mess while Mr.K cleaned him off.

…

…

…

Bones picked up another bottle of whiskey and walked outside towards his back yard. The moonlight giving the garden a blue tint made everything so much sadder and oddly beautiful. He wondered how Jims skin would reflect the moonlight. How his hands would trace along the dip of Jims back as it arch's in pleasure.

He threw the cap across the yard drinking from the bottle, the burn giving his throat a slight irritation but it hardly mattered. He understood now why the blonde was constantly on his mind, hating how stupid he was for letting it get this way. Hazel eyes looked up at the sky in deep thought, hoping that Jim was alright and prayed he'd get back home safely. He never told them, but Jim was right to worry about this; it was something even Sulu nor Scotty knew about. It was a tragic situation, but somethings were better left unsaid. Bones found himself half way through the second bottle of whiskey as he sat down the steps of the back porch with a sigh.

...

...

...

Somewhere in San Francisco, Spock sat in his bed, the file on his desk waiting to be opened since he left the office after the small meeting with Carol. He wondered why Pike wanted him specifically and the annoying feeling to question rose with the file sitting on his desk, taunting him. He was already piled over with paper work from the case they were on, but another case within the case was just pushing it. Spock wanted to know why there was a side case, he needed to know why Pike was so insistent on him specifically taking the case. The fie on his desk growing increasingly interesting but he was still uncertain if he wanted this job.

He remembered the blonde boy in the parking lot seemed familiar, and he wondered where he had seen him before. Another glance at the file and Spock remembered he had seen the boys face on Carols desk when he saw a picture sticking out a file on Carols desk. Could it be the same file he had on his desk now? There was only one way to be sure. He sighed making up his mind to take the case. He stepped out of bed lightly pulling away the sheets to walk across the room. He turned on the small lamp on the desk staring at the file, his hands hovering in hesitation but he needed to know if it was the same boy. Curiosity won over and he pick up the file taking out the pages to lay them out on the desk.

The details of this case were so much more than he expected and he almost regretted opening the file. Skimming over every page, the name rolled off his tongue and bounced around his head, why did it sound so familiar? The blonde mess of hair, bright smile and shining deep blue pools of eyes were forever engraved into hi mind. There was something so familiar of this character, as if he had known him before, but he couldn't place it. The memory distorted and hazy. He sighed taking the file over to his bed. He read through another page and the information grew increasingly strange, and then he saw it. One small but very crucial piece of information. The boys father used to be a member of his task force until he died during a field case and Pike took guardian ship of none other than, James T. Kirk. Pike had some serious explaining to do.

…

…

…


	11. Gotta talk to you (3rd Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I… am at a loss… I do not know what course of action to take… Director… Your reputation… I do not understand where I stand in this case… Why me?" Pike smiled opening the file taking out a picture of Jim and a detailed paper of information.
> 
> "To be honest, I didn't even think it through myself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter title belongs to the song (Gotta talk to you) by Seungri of Big Bang. Every Chapter here on out will have what day of the month it is so we don't get confused at the beginning of the chapters like a diary.
> 
> Thanks everybody whos been reading, reviewing and leaving Kudos; you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the support and

_[Last Time]_

_Tue, August 22_

_A soft cough had Jim blinking and blushing, the man having caught his attention was now staring at the blonde. A soft expression written on his face and Jims blush only grew softer as he bore a gentle smile, the air around the stranger warm and inviting with an odd sense of affection. The man ran a hand through his dark slick back hair with a smile and a soft chuckle._

_"Welcome, am I to assume you go by the title of Captain?" Jim nodded stuttering as he tried to keep his gaze in the soft eyes._

_"Y-Yes! Ca-captain, if you don't mind me asking, a-are you K?" The man smiled walking closer towards the blonde._

_"You are dismissed Gabriel… And yes, you may call me K, Shall we move this to the kitchen, perhaps have something to drink?"_

_"Sure, that sounds nice…"_

_…_

_…_

_Bones picked up another bottle of whiskey and walked outside towards his back yard. The moonlight giving the garden a blue tint made everything so much sadder and oddly beautiful. He wondered how Jims skin would reflect the moonlight. How his hands would trace along the dip of Jims back as it arch's in pleasure._

_He threw the cap across the yard drinking from the bottle, the burn giving his throat a slight irritation but it hardly mattered. He understood now why the blonde was constantly on his mind, hating how stupid he was for letting it get this way. Hazel eyes looked up at the sky in deep thought, hoping that Jim was alright and prayed he'd get back home safely. He never told them, but Jim was right to worry about this; it was something even Sulu nor Scotty knew about. It was a tragic situation, but somethings were better left unsaid._

_…_

_…_

_Spock wanted to know why there was a side case, he needed to know why Pike was so insistent on him specifically taking the case. He turned on the small lamp on the desk staring at the file, his hands hovering in hesitation but he needed to know if it was the same boy. Curiosity won over and he pick up the file taking out the pages to lay them out on the desk._

_The details of this case were so much more than he expected and he almost regretted opening the file. Skimming over every page, the name rolled off his tongue and bounced around his head, why did it sound so familiar? The blonde mess of hair, bright smile and shining deep blue pools of eyes were forever engraved into hi mind. There was something so familiar of this character, as if he had known him before, but he couldn't place it. The memory distorted and hazy. He sighed taking the file over to his bed. He read through another page and the information grew increasingly strange, and then he saw it. One small but very crucial piece of information. The boys father used to be a member of his task force until he died during a field case and Pike took guardian ship of none other than, James T. Kirk. Pike had some serious explaining to do._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_[Continued…]_

**Wed, August 23**

A file was slammed down on the desk leaving the older man to stare at it in surprise. He looked up seeing the angered glare on the detectives face and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, he never expected Spock of all people to have this kind of attitude towards a case. Spock crossed his arms refusing to take the seat before him till Pike answered his questions.

"Good morning Spock…"

"Director Pike…" But the man sighed again as Spock eyed the file on the desk and glared.

"This file… What is the meaning of this?" But the older man stayed silent staring at the file. Spock leaned over the chair slightly seeming more irritated.

"Pike please clarify! This is vital information corresponding to the case and you hide something as detrimental as this? To try an conceal this information, Pike, your badge may very well be taken away. This boy is your son! You cannot take on a case to which you have relations with the suspects!"

"Christ Spock! You think I didn't know that!?" Spock stood back for a second before taking the file on the desk and shoved it into the older mans chest. Angry, he snatched the file glaring at the younger detective.

"Consider your rash form of action Director… To think even a man of your status would do such a thing-"

"It's the risks we take to protect the ones you love! The kids like a son to me Spock, I practically raised him after George died… His mother couldn't handle the loss, she abandoned those boys… I got Jim, but his brother George took off. He couldn't take anymore of the crap their uncle was doing to them…" Spock stayed silent, his glare growing softer and he took a seat, allowing the man to do the same.

"I apologize… Forgive my intrusion I… I was not thinking clearly…" Pike huffed out a laugh and smiled softly making Spock blush lightly. He reached out across the desk to ruffle the younger mans perfectly trimmed bangs. Spock glared at the man trying to fix his disheveled hair making the older man laugh more.

"Lighten Spock, it's not your fault, you had a right to question me and I should have told you about this… I apologize too for leaving out such important piece of information out… But the kids family Spock… Look at the position he's in, if the board finds out about this they'll can him…"

Spock sighed leaning back in his seat with his legs crossed and hands resting on either sides of the chair. Pikes face was sincerely apologetic but that didn't make things any easier, it only complicated things further. This man was his friend and somewhat of a father figure to him and he was conflicted in what course of action he should take now concerning the case. He loosened his tie rubbing his eyes tiredly glancing at the file before his eyes landed on the older mans wrinkled tired face.

"I… am at a loss… I do not know what course of action to take… Director… Your reputation… I do not understand where I stand in this case… Why me?" Pike smiled opening the file taking out a picture of Jim and a detailed paper of information.

"To be honest, I didn't even think it through myself. You see, Jim's a prostitute…" Spock's head tilted slightly, his curiosity making his eye glance at the paper in Pike's hands.

"A prostitute for men Spock…" Spock's eyes flew open and he almost fell from his seat but he sat up taking the paper from Pike's hands reading quickly through the file.

"I take it you didn't read the file thoroughly then?" Spock dropped the paper looking at the older man curiously because he still didn't understand something.

"I fail to see what any of this matter has to do with me?" Pike smiled lacing his fingers together making Spock cringe slightly. He had a bad feeling about this and he was sure the next words the director spoke would have him running for the hills.

"I want you to make an appointment with him." Spock froze, his pale complexion becoming paler. His face flushed bright red and he struggled to loosen his tie suddenly feeling very hot and nervous. Pike continued to smile with closed eyes and a sweet smile making the situation seem all the more menacing. Like those animes, where that sweet smile could mean your impending doom if you didn't comply with the request. He couldn't help it. The big bead of sweat dropped beside his face and his voice came out in a high pitched shriek.

"What!?"

…

…

…

Chekov was the first to wake seeing the mess of food and drinks around the living room with a frown. He heard snoring coming from underneath the coffee table and wasn't surprised to find Scotty there with a bottle of liquor in his hand half empty. Sulu was on the coach with Uhura leaning on his shoulder. He smiled taking a picture for safe keeping. He put his phone away looking around the room curiously and Chekov was certain Jim and Bones were here before they all passed out last night. He walked towards the kitchen placing empty bowls and cup in the sink but he stopped hearing light snoring down the hall. Jim didn't snore, and he decided to go and see for himself.

Upon reaching Jims door the snoring got a little louder and he opened the door peeking through the small crack to find not only Jim, but Bones as well. He blushed thinking he barged in on something he shouldn't have but a closer look proved both of them were still dressed. He walked in seeing Jim's smaller form tangled in Bones limbs and smiled pulling the blanket over them so they could sleep a little bit more but Chekov noticed something odd. There were red marks along Jims collar bones where they shouldn't be and Bones pants were unzipped. He blushed dropping the blanket over them and left the room before they woke. Quietly as he could, he closed the door hoping they'd wake up quickly so the others wouldn't find them. Luck wasn't on his side though, Sulu was leaning against the hallway entrance with a strange expression he couldn't read.

Sulu stayed in his position looking calm and cool but Chekov could see a glint of something else in his eyes that made him nervous. He leaned against the wall, fingers pulling the sleeve of his left arm nervously and Sulu smiled pushing off the wall walking towards the boy.

"They're both in there aren't they?" Chekov only nodded still looking away from the older man. Sulu smiled taking the boys face in his hands pulling him in for a soft kiss. Fingers tickling his way down to unbutton Chekov's pants and he gasped hearing the zipper go down.

"Shhh… If you're not quiet we'll wake them…"

Chekov whimpered feeling the older mans hands playing with the small patch of blonde curls within in his pants. The blush growing into a deeper shade of red as he looked up nervously, Sulu wore a dazed smile but his eyes were soft and gentle. The boy fought the moan that crawled up his throat, but it slithered through and escaped his lips. He kept his eyes on Sulu's watching his face stare in amazement at every little inhale of breath, every little twitch the boy made.

The boys mind fought with him, everything said this was wrong. Bones would find out, he'd be angry, but looking into Sulu's eyes he found himself caring less and less. This was what he wanted, these strange encounters, nervous butterflies and awkward first times. Sulu's eyes were so soft and gentle, brown pools of coffee, they held so much love it was astounding. This man didn't even know the first thing about the boy, but Chekov could see Sulu already loved him. Sulu could see the boy thinking and he placed his forehead on the boys softly slowing down his hand.

"They don't have to find out… I promise we'll be fine…"

But the boy knew nothing would be fine. He wondered, for how long they could keep something like this a secret, how long would he be able to allow secret kisses and long nights before they realized it was a childish game. Chekov placed his hands behind the taller mans neck pulling him down for a kiss. He didn't care, he would take on the beating that came with this forbidden romance because he knew, this man, at this moment was all he wanted. The boy came in Sulu's hand panting slightly as he tremble and started sliding down the wall but Sulu brought the boy up taking him in his arms and carried him into to the bathroom.

Sulu smile down at the boy, he knew this was stepping over dangerous territory, there was no way of knowing what Bones would do when he found out, but he would take it gladly if he could only hold the boy in his arms a little longer. He locked the door starting the bath and peeled the boys clothes off kissing along his neck and shoulders softly. When the tub was full he gently laid the boy down in the warm water and turned around to leave.

"What dose this make us Sulu?" The man kept his hand around the door nob trying to think of something to say but fear fell over him and he clenched his eyes shut turning the nob.

"I don't know…" Sulu walked out leaving the boy to stare at the empty spot where the man once stood but he knew the man hadn't left, he was only leaning against the door. Chekov smiled allowing the heat of the water to relax his tense muscles and closed his eyes as he slid beneath the water and cried silently.

It was another hour before everyone else woke up, another hour till everyone heard the scream coming from Jims room.

Jim woke pushing away from Bones the events of last night were a haze but he knew saw enough to know what happened and he covered his mouth in embarrassment. Bones rolled off the bed nervously trying to pull up his zipper making Jim blush.

"Shit Jim, I'm so sorry about this!"

But Jim kept his mouth covered running to brush his teeth. He starred at his reflection as he brushed his teeth, he could still hear Bones yelling in his bedroom he couldn't hear a single word he was saying over the voice in his head. ' _How could you do something so stupid!?'_ The voice kept repeating, and he spit into the sink looking back up at his reflection. It looked absolutely pitiful, with toothpaste running down the side of his mouth and his hair sticking out in all sorts of directions. He washed his face and fixed his hair putting a cool smirk on his face and walked out like nothing happened because that was all he could do, he couldn't afford anything else.

Bones gawked watching Jim walk out like nothing happened. Jim walked over to his closet taking out new clothes for the day letting Bones watch as he undressed. The southern man swallowed as long slender tanned legs were exposed and almost groaned as Jims briefs fell to the floor. He could see the amusement in Jims eyes as he looked at him and closed his open mouth with a glare and a dark blush spreading over his nose.

"Damn cheeky bastard… I'll be in the kitchen when you get out…" Jim laughed as Bones closed the door. Bones walked into the kitchen with the others fallowing close behind. Uhura came in rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"What's with all the noise? Did something happen?"

"Nah, nothin' to trouble yourself with darlin'… Jim just saw a spider in the bath." Uhura laughed starting to take out a pan to cook breakfast as Jim waked out rolling his eye.

"Ooh, my her-o!" Uhura laughed giving Jim another pan to help cook. Sulu and Chekov came out both wearing strange expressions, Jim gave the boy a look but he quickly smiled waving Jim off to wash some plates.

"So I hear Chekov has a job coming up soon, is that true Pasha?" Chekov looked up drying his hands. Nyota could see how Sulu flinched at the mere mention.

"Ya, Bones says I'm set up for this weekend… To be honest Nyee, I'm a little scared I don't know if I'll be able to go through with it…" She smiled watching Sulu's demeanor change slightly. The slight smirk to his lips and the relaxed slump of his shoulders, she wasn't blind.

"Don't think about to much and you'll be fine, besides, Jim already had his first client and he came back fine." She kissed the top of the boys head with a sad smile.

Later that night after everyone had left Sulu had lingered behind. Jim had gone off with Bones somewhere to get some take-out. Sulu's mind wandered to earlier that morning. The way Chekov's body felt against his, the small string of moans that escaped small pink plump lips, every small detail about the boy filled his mind. He could still feel small slender fingers running through his hair, the beads of sweat rolling off the boy as they touched foreheads.

He sighed getting up off the couch looking for the blond mess of curls and noticed the glass door to the balcony was open. The windows blowing with the cool breeze and his hands came out to push the soft fabric aside. He could see the boy leaning against the rail looking out at the bay. Chekov looked so deep in thought but his form was relaxed. Arms crossed on the ledge, legs lazily crossed and hair blowing through the wind, his cheeks slightly flushed from the cold and he took a blanket from the chair walking towards the boy. Sulu put the blanket over his shoulder and he smiled as the boy gasped. Those pool of endless gray skies looked up at the older man and Sulu found himself melting into the intense stare. Those never ending pools of gray pulling him into a strange form of hypnosis and he found himself leaning forward to wrap the boy in a warm embrace. Chekov pulled the blanket around them both tilting his head to kiss the taller man. Slow and passionate their lips moved at first quickly turning to desperate hungry bites of lips and swirls of tongues. Heavy breaths and panting became over baring and Chekov pulled back to catch a breath of air.

"We- we, Sulu… I-" But Sulu quickly shushed the boy with small pecks. Chekov allowed himself to be kissed, to be caressed, he wanted it. Craved it so desperately he threaded his fingers through Sulu's hair to deepen the kiss. Pale trembling fingers pulling at strands of black hair letting the blanket fall from his shoulders. Again Chekov pulled away and Sulu panted staring at the boy curiously.

"Chekov? What's wrong?" The high pitched inhale of breath had the boy grasping his knees for support and quickly stood trying to stop the whimpers escaping his lips. His hands trembling as he covered his lips bent over like he was left winded.

"I'm paid to have sex Sulu! I'm a prostitute! There's no such thing as love for someone like me! It just doesn't happen!"

"Is that what you want?" Chekov starred at Sulu, his face again with the same unrecognizable expression. The moment frozen with Chekov trying to decipher the meaning within that expression before he registered that Sulu actually spoke.

"What!?"

"Is that what you want?" And Chekov had to stop and think about the question. His mind racing trying to find an answer and all he could think of was Sulu. He stared up at the mans dark eyes, melting into the warmth of those deep pools of coffee and all he could think of was Sulu. The name, the way it sounded as it rolled off his tongue…

_Sulu…_

_Sulu…_

_Sulu…_

Chekov swallowed deeply blinking up at Sulu, his lips forming the name but no sound fell through and again he felt his knees buckle and he struggled to stand. Sulu's hands came out to steady the boy, the wind blowing dirty blonde curls in his angelic face, hiding the blushing cheeks stained by tears. For a moment the wind stopped allowing a glistening eye to peek up at Sulu, both staring at each other and Chekov's lips moved unexpectedly.

"I-I… I don't know…?"

…

…

…

Spock drove home that night with Pikes request in his mind. He took the longer way home loosing himself within the intricate map of streets to calm his mind. The smooth turns loosing his thoughts just the slightest before he stopped at the red lights and the image of a blonde blue eyed boy invaded his mind. The smile, eyes, the cocky expression that painted his face, somehow Spock had seen that face. He knew he had seen the boy somewhere else before, younger, a face that smiled and radiated golden rays like sunshine. A face that glowed through the pain of his everyday life and knew no sorrow.

_James…_

He knew this boy. Spock thought back to Pikes question, thought about what kind of request he was asking of him because it wasn't an easy decision. Jim was Pikes adopted son, this boy was his child and he found himself at war. How could he ask such a thing?

_'I want you to make an appointment with him…'_

Spock didn't want to think about it because it was disgusting, it was wrong. He couldn't play this kind of game, couldn't understand how someone could go through with such an act. Pike wanted him to be a client, wanted him to seduce Jim, to befriend him, to use him for information. He sighed turning the SUV around heading towards his home.

"What am I to do…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a strange chapter to write. And the drama keeps escalating… Chekov's falling in love, Jim and Bones have drunk secrets to spill, and Spock has a job he's not sure he can handle. What'll happen next for our boys? See you next time on another episode of Breathe! ;)


	12. Beautiful Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jim… Where’s this going…?” The blonde scoffed brushing his hair back nervously. It wasn’t the response Jim wanted, and it left him up against the wall trying to get Bones to understand. But he was sick of keeping everything a secret, he couldn’t keep it bottled up any longer and Jim decided that if anyone should know some of the truth that person should be Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for being away for so long but the honest truth is writers block is a bitch… :P
> 
> I dont blame you guys if you think this chapter is crap but ill take all flames you can give. I promise ill rewrite it if its awful

  
Chapter 12: Beautiful Pain Pt.1

 

[ Yesterday Morning… ]

  
Jim sat back watching the small talk play out between Nyota and Chekov. He smiled and set the table quietly observing how the younger blonde curly haired boy reacted. Jim could see how his grey eyes dulled just the slightest, how his smile was forced, nervous and lifeless but Jim didn’t voice out his concern because he noticed. Jim sighed and watched the same emotions play out over Sulu’s face and he knew that bringing light to the matter would only make things awkward, if not worse, between the two and Jim wasn’t having any of it. He wanted Chekov to smile and laugh, to have a happy relationship, and if Sulu could provide the boy that illusion, Jim would selfishly step aside and let things happen of their own occurred. Be it good or bad, he would not interfere, because at least for a moment, Chekov could be happy and truly feel loved. He truly was a horrible man, but he smiled sadly when he caught Bones staring at him from across the room knowing his own situation wasn’t any better.

~ ~ ~  
  
That night after everyone left, Chekov and Sulu remained at the apartment while Bones and Kirk went to get some take-out. Jim sat quietly in the car, listening to the quiet hum of the heater, music in a foreign language playing softly on the stereo and Jim knew it must have been Sulu’s CD. He looked at the window staring at the waters of the bay glistening beautifully with the reflection of a million stars and city lights; it should have been beautiful, but now it only seemed dull. Jim could see Bones’ reflection in the window, those same hazel eyes peering at him like the night Bones dropped him off to meet his client. He could feel many things hidden behind those eyes, the constant hunger, the crave, the need to reach out and touch but never taking action.   
The car came to a stop at some Chinese restaurant and they sat silently in the car. The music now off made the quiet seem all the more suffocating and Jim wished more than ever to jump out of the car and head full sprint towards the bay. But Jim sighed, still looking out the window and staring at nothing as he spoke.

“Why did you pick me?” Bones blinked at the sudden question, it was an odd question indeed but Jim had every right to ask it. Bones wanted to answer but he was unable to find a clear response. Words frozen on his tongue, so many things he wanted to say. 

“I… You… I don’t know Jim.” 

“That night… Why did you keep asking me if I was alright?” Bones simply lowered his head playing with his fingers and he chuckled lightly. He could remember feeling the awful feeling of anxiety and regret, he didn’t want to let Jim go, couldn’t understand why he felt like he didn’t want to share Jim.

“Jim we can’t do this… Darlin’ any other night, but not right now…”

“Why? Why not Bones?” Jims blue eyes pierced through the darkness, glistening with open curiosity. He wanted an answer that was impossible to give, it would complicate things far too much.

“Because it’ll ruin everything…” Bones finally sighed and watched as Jim’s shoulders sank. It wasn’t the response he wanted.

“What more could the world throw at me huh? I’m already ruined, I’m a fucking prostitute Leonard!”

“Because I’m trying to protect you Jim!!!”  
Jim flinched at the sudden raise in the southern mans voice. His anger ran out and he punched the dash board breathing heavily. Jim stayed frozen up against the door trying to stay as far away as possible from the raging man. He chose to stay silent, afraid the man might lash out at him. Bones looked up seeing the glossy stare in the blondes eyes. Leonard could see how frightened Jim was at the moment and he realized, it was his doing. He tried to control his breathing and ran his hands through his hair trying to clean his appearance. 

“I- I’m just trying to protect you…” Bones opened the door about to leave but Jim’s voice kept him planted to his seat with one foot out the door holding his breath.

“Is having me close really enough…? What exactly am I to you Bones?”   
Jim didn’t expect an answer, Leonard’s lips opened and closed before he decided to finally step out and shut the door behind him leaving Jim to wait in the car alone. Leonard’s mind yelling as he walked inside the small Chinese food shop. _‘Don’t get attached Bones, you ol’ fool… don’t get attached…’_

Jim watched Bones go inside the shop. He could hear his own heavy breathing and he blinked realizing his back was still pressed up against the car door. His eyes scanned the car for anything, something he could just set his mind on. A small twinkle caught his eye and icy blue irises stopped on the car keys. He could just turn the car on and take off, pick up Chekov and even ask Sulu to come with them. But where would they go? How far would they get? They could take some extra money from Bones, but how long till he eventually caught up with them?

A deep quivering breath fell from his lips, the soft sobs bouncing around in the small space only made him feel more hopeless. He realized just how trapped he was at that moment, he finally understood what Nyota and Chekov were trying to warn him about. It was far too late to turn back, but Jim wasn’t really he even wanted to leave either.   
The silence of the car left him completely numb, and his thoughts raced taking advantage. Maybe it was time Bones knew about his past, he couldn’t keep running away.  
It was a while before Bones came out with the food, he wanted to forget the conversation and walk away but he knew the moment he stepped foot in his car he couldn’t look at Jim the same way. He sighed opening the door and jumped in the car, the slam echoing through the streets but kept completely silent till Jims soft words broke through the silence. 

“I was seven when my uncle found marks on me… He came to pick me up from school one day and when I raised my arms for him to pick me up, he saw the bruises. My shirt went up a little too high…” Jim chuckled while he played with his fingers, his blue irises focused down on something Bones couldn’t see. Bones sighed running a hand through his hair allowing himself to slump back into his seat. 

“Jim… Where’s this going…?” The blonde scoffed brushing his hair back nervously. It wasn’t the response Jim wanted, and it left him up against the wall trying to get Bones to understand. But he was sick of keeping everything a secret, he couldn’t keep it bottled up any longer and Jim decided that if anyone should know some of the truth that person should be Bones. 

“C-could you not? I’m- I’m trying to tell you something, I need to tell someone about this, and I rather it be you then Chekov… He doesn’t need to know about this…”

Bones glanced out the window as if the world outside could somehow prepared him for the discussion he clearly did not want to have and he sighed yet again grumbling like his usual self before offering a sad smile. Jim smiled back wiping a stray tear and sniffled. The nervous gesture set a flutter through the southern mans chest but he quickly reminded himself to keep his distance not wanting to scare Jim away. Bones put the food in the backseat and pushed his seat back to lie down scooting closer to the door and patted the side beside him. The act itself made Jim laugh and he blushed moving over the seats to lay with Bones. But there was hardly much space and Bones didn’t let Jim protest when he pressed the blonde flush against his side, the disheveled mess of blonde spikes tucked under the older mans chin. Jim had his arm on the older mans chest playing with the fabric of Bones’ shirt. Bones let Jim take his time stroking the soft mess of golden hair with the tips of his fingers. 

“Gods… it’s been years since I… I thought I finally ran away from it, but it looks like it’s just gonna keep coming back…” Bones sighed listening to the blonde, but all he could really focus on was how tight Jim’s body was pressed against his. ‘So much for keeping my distance…’

“Darlin’ we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to… Just take it slow… I’ll listen all night if you need me too…” Jim smiled clutching the fabric of Leonard’s coat as Bones lay silently offering his comfort through the simple act of running his fingers through the blondes’ hair.

“My brother always tried his hardest to keep Frank away from me… Always tried to have us out of the house at a park till we had to come home around seven so we could eat dinner and go to sleep. If we were lucky Uncle Chris would take us for a day or two… When I reached six I guess I was old enough to get beat…” Bones hardly realized he had been clutching the blonde so tight. Fingerprints were sure to be bruised on Kirks tan skin later, but he couldn’t let go. 

“Chris came to pick us up from school one day, all excited and ready for a fun day but I was so tired. He smiled like always, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes starting to show, but he wasn’t old. ‘Jimmy! Where’s you’re big brother little guy?’ he’d say like always but I… I didn’t know where George was… I couldn’t find him…” 

The soft sob broke from Jim and all Bones could do was hold him tighter. Bones couldn’t have understood the reason why Jim suddenly felt it necessary to share his past. Why he had put himself in the middle of an awkward situation and then it clicked. It added up to how Jim reacted when Bones had yelled and punched the dashboard. The fear in those endless pools of blue, the way his body pressed against the door to try and escape a possible blow; that was it. Jim had been afraid Bones would lash out at him, he was afraid of being beat. Suddenly Leonard wanted to drive towards their beloved Golden Gate Bridge and plunge forth into the bay for having made the blonde every fear to be in his presence. It was all wrong. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

Jim was oddly silent for awhile, and Bones wished that he hadn’t turned off Sulu’s CD playing in the car. Blonde hair stabbed beneath his chin, but he fought the urge to scratch at it. He didn’t want to disturb this—whatever it was that had set over them during this awful discussion. Bones could feel the moist stains setting into the thin fabric of his shirt, could feel the soft tremors that rolled off the thin form beside him in waves of anguish and fear. Completely lost and unsure of what it was he was exactly suppose to do so he went for the next best thing and held the blonde closer, waiting. He waited for what seemed like hours and then he heard the small unmistakable intake of breath that drew his eyes back towards the blonde. 

“I was sixteen, and he was in college. When David and I first met, it was like I could hear bells ringing in my ears and it felt like my chest was about to explode from how fast it was beating…” He paused as a little chuckle escaped his lips . “It all seems a little funny now… And I wonder what the hell possessed my ass to let him do half the things he did to me Bones. Its sad, but even now I still… I think… I loved him. Sometimes I think he loved me too…” 

Leonard wanted to say a number of things, but at that moment his lips were sealed. No words formed for even if they did, what could he possibly think to say? He suddenly felt like the bad guy, knowing Jim ran away from home for a better life and here he was making it worse. There was no telling what other secrets Jim held, but for now he’d have to cover their tracks. May the heavens have mercy for what lengths he’d go though to protect this blonde blue eyed creature. Jim was a missing person. It could mean a number of people were looking for him and if that was the case, Bones wasn’t just gonna give up the beauty everyone was lining up to see.


	13. Beautiful Pain Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he immediately felt guilty for putting such a heavy burden on Spock to begin with, but there was no other choice. Spock was his only hope to save Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello! Omg, whats this? Another chapter? Yes that's right I'm back! On with the fic~!
> 
> And i'm sorry but its not a long chapter

Chapter 13: Beautiful Pain Pt. 2

 

* * *

 

**The Next Morning…**

Spock walked up the familiar steps to the 2nd floor apartments. Every step burned to memory, he could walk with his eyes closed never missing a step. The gentle sigh that escaped his slightly chapped lips was full of frustration and despair, brows creased in thought from the long hours at the office with the director; and when he rang the bell to apartment 512, Spock struggled to curve his lips in a pathetic attempt at a smile. The door opened immediately to reveal the bright smile of his partner. Her light blue eyes scanning over his tired form and she sighed, her shoulders slightly slumped as she moved forward to pull the taller man in for a gentle embrace.

"Thank you Carol…" She pulled away to smile shyly smoothing out the tousled black bangs and huffed out a small laugh. Shaking her head she walked back inside to her apartment waving him to follow.

"Just come inside…"

He followed her in setting his coat in the closet and took off his shoes to put on the house slippers by the entrance of the door. When he looked up Carol was still standing by the door with her hands on her hips.

"How long has it been since you've last gotten a hair cut Spock?" He tilted his head as his hand unconsciously went up to pull lightly on the black strands.

"My hair? Why?" She sighed again but with a small laugh at the end.

"Go ahead and take a shower Spock, I'll bring you a towel in a minute and then we'll take care of that mess you call hair." He sighed again knowing it wasn't an offer he could refuse, and coming from the small blonde woman, he knew that it wasn't a request, but rather a polite demand.

The detective trudged his way down the hall all too familiar to him. The thought of a nice hot bath beckoned him forward and he loosened his navy blue tie as he entered the bathroom. Spock inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon and apples and his eyes gazed around the room landing on the burning red candles on the counter and pretty decoration of red and pink flowers in a small vase by the window. The sunlight reflecting off the marbles in the glass vase beautifully and he smiled taking off his jumper.

A light tap on the door made him pause from unbuttoning his shirt and he opened the door to let Carol in. She smiled handing him the soft plush towel.

"I'm sorry this case hasn't been the easiest thing for you, but understand that this is all for a good cause… Is it really so bad to want to help clean up the streets?" Spock sighed pushing her out gently and closed the door to continue undressing, his bare back leaning against the door made him shiver but he relaxed leaning against the door listening to Carols soft breathing before he spoke.

"I am uncertain, Ms. Marcus… How can we justify our actions when the assumed criminal or suspect has no control over the predicament? Are we not just as bad, or more so at fault when we punish people for a crime they had no control over? A crime they did not commit?"

"Uh… Spock…" He smiled at her sharp inhale of breath and continued.

"Those prostitutes do not deserve to be arrested… I truly believe our new targets ar#e innocent… I find myself at a loss when I am asked to play with someone's emotions unbeknownst to them; how can I be passive and uncaring through a relationship? Won't I too be compelled to receive affection? I cannot just act, because I am afraid I will fall prey to emotions… Tell me, what am I supposed to do Carol…"

She lowered her eyes to the shadow standing behind the door, she knew Spock was talking about the case Pike had personally assigned to him. Carol hadn't been briefed on the details of the case, but she was certain Spock was venting out his thoughts on what exactly he was supposed to do. Carol placed her hand gently against the door, trying to reach out to him through the white painted wood. Spock only smiled moving to turn on the hot water and stepped inside to take a shower. He could still hear her soft sobs through the running water, could feel the tears stain her face as the water ran down his body, as if it were her very tears bathing him in a river of guilt.

This case was going to be far from easy.

…

…

…

Pike sat at his desk looking at Spock. The man had a wrinkled suit, his pitch black hair normally trimmed to perfection was now longer with pointed edges sticking in all sorts of directions. Christopher could honestly say he looked like shit and he immediately felt guilty for putting such a heavy burden on Spock to begin with, but there was no other choice. Spock was his only hope to save Jim. He sighed leaning back in his chair as Spock let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Look son, I know you have your doubts and concerns but I'm not asking you to sleep with him, Jesus Christ Spock… Please, you're the only one I can depend on here…"

Pike sighed taking the file from the desk. He opened to the pictures of James T. Kirk smiling at all too distant memories, and he flipped through the pictures frowning as the event of that day dreadful day came back at full force.

"George was my partner… He was my best friend, more like family Spock, we were brothers… His wife was a good person, just… After the accident… She just lost it Spock. She was never the same again."

Spock kept his gaze on the photos spread out on the desk. His mind trying to concentrate on each and every image, trying to decipher why the boys face seemed so familiar. But Pike sighed and he prepared himself for the sure enough story that would mostly take hours to tell. The photo of a little blonde boy was placed at the center of the desk and Director Pike took out an older photo from his wallet and threw it along side the photo. He was astonished at the obvious change in the boys eyes. The photo from Pikes wallet showed a brighter and happier child, but the photo in the file was so much more lifeless. The child who smiled rays of sunlight seemed more secluded and lifeless. The smile still on his face but the curve of lips and slight gapped front teeth didn't shine the same way, but dull and grey. The drastic change between photos, through such small period of time, it was alarming, and Spock understood why Pike would risk so much for the sake of someone he loved.

"She started drinking, she's lost a lot of weight, she'd go missing for days and nobody knew where she went… She'd always leave the boys with Frank… At first everything seemed alright, but Jim's brother George started acting strange. Little by little the boy started to change, started acting like he was afraid to go home. He never let Jim out of his sight, like he was trying to protect him from everyone…"

Spock could see two small children, he imagined scared blue eyes and little chubby fingers clinging to his big brothers shirt. As Pike continued his story Spock listened quietly closing his eyes in deep thought. Walking through every memory along side his friend.

"George wouldn't talk though, he made it seem like everything was alright but then Jim got a little older and he started acting the same way. I knew something was wrong then… I couldn't watch them go back into that house afraid, so I went to pick them up from school but I only saw Jim that day…"

"Spock, when I picked up that boy my whole world crashed… He raised his arms and the little yellow Bat Man shirt he was wearing rode up… The side of his tummy had an ugly purple and blue mark…" Spock eyes went wide and he sat on edge with his fingers digging into his knees.

"Did he… Was it their uncle?" Pikes piercing stare rolled icy blue irises making Spock grow cold, he wished he hadn't asked. It was along time before either of them moved or spoke. Spock could admit his father and himself didn't see eye to eye, but never had his father struck him. Spock hadn't even realized when he spaced out till a sudden deep exhale of breath broke through the silence.

"The most amazing part though… He was still smiling Spock. Bright blue eyes, and gapped teeth poking through his lips like it was nothing…" Almond eyes struggled to move his stare from his shoes, he didn't want to see the directors expression. His mind built an image of that, and he could almost see the distraught facial expression of his friend; the visible shock and anger and finally utter disappointment. Spock wondered if Pike blamed himself for the marks under little Jim's clothes that day.

"After that Jim moved in with me, a trial went through and I got full custody of both boys but we never found George. We have no idea where he went. Jim was pretty broken up about it for awhile but soon things got better for him, I thought everything was alright. And then one day he was gone. No note, no phone call, nothing Spock. He was just gone."


	14. Beautiful Pain Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have tell them the truth Leonard…” Bones tilted his head slightly in confusion but Sulu knew him so well he could see right through the act.
> 
> “What are you on about now Sulu?” Sulu sighed.
> 
> “Cut the act Leo… You know it doesn’t work on me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey loves! Sorry this took so long, been busy with the move. I am considering adding another genre to this fic, what do you guys think about horror? :D
> 
> While I'm here, does anybody have any idea what to do with online harrassment? A reviewer continuously makes it a part of thier day to talk shit about my writing and puts me down... I'm not a cry baby, but this is becoming cyber bullying. Its been happening for a week straight now.
> 
> *Warning(s): Almost rape, semi- mention of past rape and a couple of bad words.*

 Last Night Continued…

By the time Jim and Bones returned to the apartment it was past midnight. They assumed everyone by now would be asleep but as they neared Jim’s flat, something felt off.

“Shh… You hear that?”

“What?” They stood quietly listening for whatever it was Jim heard, Bones sighed and almost dismissed it for paranoia but then he herd it. A scream.

**“Chekov!”**

Sure enough they heard yelling from the top floor and Jim’s instincts flared making him rush forward. His need to protect ran through, his mind running through all the worst case scenarios. Someone broke into their apartment, Sulu wasn’t strong enough, they were hurting them and it was all his fault. He should have been there. A single thought plagued his mind as he neared the stairs _, ‘Please don’t leave me…’_

Jim swung the door open leaving Bones rushing after him. He could hear muffled voices and soft whimpers that made his blood boil. At first sight everything seemed normal, no sign of a struggle and the whimpers grew louder. His panic spiking once more as he realized it was coming from the balcony. Bones tried to hold him back, red fingers from being out in the cold too long slipped through his hands made the older man growl in irritation. Jim wasn’t stopping for a second if it meant Chekov was in trouble.

“Damn it Jim! Control yourself!” But it was too late. Jim was already swinging the glass doors open and left in a flash of blonde hair.

“Chekov, answer me! Who-”

Jim’s words froze on his tongue as he stared at the jumbled mess of limbs on the floor. Sulu’s body lay over Chekov, his arms at both sides of his face, knees holding Chekov’s thighs apart; Jim wasn’t sure how to feel. Chekov’s hands desperately tried to keep space between him and Sulu, tears staining rosy flushed cheeks from the cold; it was the last situation Jim ever wanted to see Chekov in and the voice in the back of his mind whimpered in silent pleading. _‘Not again… Not him…’_

“Jim...?” Chekov’s voice croaked out between sobs just as Bones walked in too stunned for words as he stared at the ground. Jim’s fists curled unable to control the rage, anger building from the rush of memories long forgotten, it was too much all at once. Jim lunged throwing Sulu off of Chekov’s trembling form like a brute animal.

“Get off of him!” Jim shouted kicking Sulu’s sluggish form away and pulled the crying boy into his lap.

“I’ve got you pasha…its okay now…” Finally Chekov gave in allowing himself to cry harder as his arms wrapped around the blondes neck. He was safe now, it was over, Jim was finally home. At that moment everyone turned to stare at Sulu and it was obvious that the man felt a huge amount of guilt for his actions, yet Jim could care less. Sulu cringed at the frightful glare Jim’s eyes gave him. He had never seen the man angry before but he was sure if looks could kill, Jim’s would definitely bring destruction and leave him a bloody mess of horror and gore.

“What the fuck Sulu! I trusted you!”

Sulu looked between the small group huddled near Chekov, brown eyes scanning their faces as if the answer were written there in big black ink. Then his eyes landed on Chekov, the small boy seemed to look even smaller now curled in Jim’s embrace. Tiny twinkling gray hues glanced up and he mentally cursed himself for not having more self control, this wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. He went about things all wrong, and he wasn’t sure if he could ever make them right.

“I… Jim, I know what it looks like, but-”

“If you even think about justifying what you did, I’ll tear you limb from limb!” Sulu gulped nervously, Jim wasn’t one for lame excuses, but that’s all he had at the moment. What could he possibly say that wouldn’t set Jim off? He sighed, another glance at Chekov’s tear streaked face had his shoulders slumped and head hung low in defeat.

“I’m sorry… It doesn’t make things right, I know that already and it sure as hell won’t gain me back your trust Jim… I just hope you could forgive me someday Chekov…”

Chekov wanted to cry out, he wanted to rush forward and hold the man back; there was just so much he wanted to say. Sulu didn’t have the heart to look back, he just stood up and moved forward. Bones looked down sighed giving the pair an apologetic stare turning to follow Sulu out of the apartment.

“I’m sorry too kid… I didn’t mean for any of this to happen… Look, I wont make you go with your first client. It wont be any good with this happening and all… I’ll call you guys later…”

Jim only nodded as he watched Bones leave and only relaxed once the front door was closed. He held Chekov closer kissing the soft golden curls on his head and wiped his tears. The poor boy was stiff in his arms, breathing hard and staring off into the distance for so long it was starting to make Jim worry.

“Pav? Pav baby, did he do anything to you?” Despite his efforts Chekov continued to stare off leaving Jim to sigh and wait for a response.

…

…

…

Sulu walked out of the apartment building, it was freezing cold but it hardly mattered in comparison to what he almost, did to Chekov. It was disgusting and he wondered if the boy would ever forgive him, but the little voice in the back of his mind whispered and wished he wouldn’t. Frustrated and angered he punched the stone pillars of the parking lot biting back pained cries. His fist covered in scratches and small dents from the stone began to swell red but he breathed through the pain and punched it again and again till it became an ugly bloody mess. By the time Bones found him Sulu was clutching his hand to his chest crying silently. Of course he was angry, he couldn’t believe Sulu of all people had tried the unthinkable with the younger blonde. He looked so pitiful and lost, so heart broken and afraid it reminded Bones of the first time they met. A night so long ago beaten bloody to a pulp in an alley behind a pub; they were so much younger back then.

“You look like hell…” Sulu laughed through the tears, it sounded more like a pitiful sob.

“Been there and back again… But we both now you’ve seen me in worse conditions…” Bones smiled kicking the gravel below his feet thinking back to those times. Sulu sniffled dabbing his bloodied fist on his shirt.

“I can’t have you doing this… It’s gonna kill you falling for this kid Hikaru.”

“Now look who’s telling who to watch their shit. How the tables turn…” Bones sighed rummaging through his pockets till he found what he was looking for. It surprised Sulu when he took out a box of menthols.

“Cigarettes?” Bones nodded taking a long drag and stuffed the lighter back into his pocket.

“Ya, what of it, I’m a grown man… I took them from Jim, but lets not change the subject. This has gotta stop Sulu. For your own good clean up your act and pretend like nothing happened, move on before this gets out of control.” Sulu laughed taking the cigarette from Bones lips. He grumbled and glared but Sulu only continued to smoke as if it were a simple task as breathing.

“I can’t. I won’t. I can’t do this anymore Leonard…I’m tired of this, all of it. I’m sick of your **shit**!”

“Watch it! If it weren’t for my so called **_“shit”,_** you wouldn’t be here right now!” Sulu threw the cigarette, stomping his foot over it angrily. He stomped his way in front of Leonard, brows furrowed in anger, lips set in a deep scowl; Bones had never seen the man so angry.

“No! you know what? You watch it! Because sooner or later your shits gonna get us into some big mess, not even you, will be able to pull our asses out of!”

“Shh! Keep your voice down damn it! I told you I’d take care of it-” Bones words only seemed to cause Sulu to snort in angry laughter, he seemed on the brink of madness.

“Oh, you’ll take care of it? Is that what your calling it? With the cops following us? You fucking idiot, it’s turned into a full blown investigation! There’s detectives following our every move Leonard! Have you even told them, what’s going on!?” Bones was left stunned for a second, Sulu had never spoken to him like this. Sure they had fights, but it had never gotten this intense. Sulu sighed, pulling at his hair in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose, if Jim were standing next to them he would have laughed at how similar Sulu seemed in comparison to Bones. But Jim wasn’t standing there with them, and it wasn’t any other normal day, he wasn’t sure if things could go back to the way they were after what had almost happened.

“You have tell them the truth Leonard…” Bones tilted his head slightly in confusion but Sulu knew him so well he could see right through the act.

“What are you on about now Sulu?” Sulu sighed.

“Cut the act Leo… You know it doesn’t work on me…”

…

…

…

Chekov breathed in deeply. His eyes glanced around the room frantically as if he had no idea where he was. His fingers tightened around Jim’s arm and his finger nails dug deep into the exposed flesh making Jim wince and hiss in pain.

“Chekov, your claws are digging in pretty deep. Loosen up a little will ya?” Chekov gasped snatching his hands away from Jim. Only one thought ran through his mind.

‘ _Sulu…’_

“Pav, what’s wrong?” The boy began to fidget and struggle within Jim’s embrace. Jim almost thought the boy to be having some sort of fit when his huffing and puffing turned to anguished sobs and desperate pleas for release.

“Sulu! Please, I- I have- I Have to get to Sulu! I need to find him please! Please Jim!”

“That animal almost ra- no! I wont let you!”

Chekov clutched desperately at the loose clothing of Jim’s shirt. Jim swallowed nervously unsure of what course of action to take. In this desperate state the boy looked so much younger. It killed his very soul to watch him tremble and weep, the heavy amount of despair, Jim was not sure what had caused it. It was with a heavy heart that Jim allowed a soft sigh to slip past his lips and he leaned forward to kiss the golden disheveled mess of curls with a saddened smile.

“I cant keep you caged, you weren’t meant for it.” With one last heart filled glance, Jim smiled.

“Go to him… If he tries anything again, I cant promise I wont rip off his family jewels though…”

Chekov laughed lightly before bolting for the door. He ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him and only slowed down once he stepped out the front door. The wind blew darkened curls over his eyes, grey hues searching desperately for the one he longed for. The boy whimpered thinking it was too late and almost turned around to leave till he heard the angered voices of his friends arguing in the parking lot. He could just make them out, both with fisted hands and angered hushed voices. Bones looked around the lot as if worried about something Chekov couldn’t be sure of; he guessed it was over the current situation that happened upstairs. But he couldn’t be certain, not wanting to be the cause for the break of their friendship, Chekov ran towards them, unaware of the true topic of their argument.

…

…

…

“Don’t you think they haven’t questioned why their ** _“job”_ ** pays so much? Why the client has to pay so much for something that’s usually just a cheap fuck?! I can’t believe you, you fucking ignorant, heartless bastard! They’re just kids! Trying to make something out of their shitty lives and here you are destroying their last chance at escape!”

Sulu spit at the ground feeling a rush of angry bile rising up his throat, he glared at the ground before looking back up to his long time friend. He had always looked up to Leonard, always wanted to be tougher like him, yet standing there now, Leonard looked nothing but a coward. It made the bile sting the back of his throat and almost caused him to choke out in disgust.

“Tell them the truth Leonard… March your ass up there and tell them what’s really up.”

“No…” There was no doubt Sulu was pissed, but this was on a whole different level. He never imagined Sulu would be the one to crack first. “No… Not yet. I’ll tell them when they need to know-”

“Damn it Leonard! Now! Tell them now, tell them the damn truth and get them the hell as far away from here as you can! Just please… For God’s sake tell them…”

For the longest time it seemed like neither would speak, and nobody. No cars or wind broke the sound, not even a cricket or the tumble of trash from the gentle breeze. Then soft footsteps slowed to a stop, a small gasp escaped from swollen rosy lips and grey hues glistened with new found tears. He had walked in on a terrible conversation.

“Tell us what Sulu…? What truth…?” the man looked biting his lips and glanced between the boy and Leonard. He knew the man wouldn’t speak, and the anger one the best of him, he couldn’t keep Chekov in the dark. He cared for the boy and Jim far too much to keep playing at this game.

“If you won’t tell him Leonard I will… It’s only right that you should know Pavel…” Chekov looked them over nervously; he wondered if he should just turn back and run to be safe with Jim. Whatever this truth was, he was sure he didn’t want to know, yet there was no turning back now; he already asked.

“Wh- what are you talking about Sulu?” Sulu smiled, it was an odd smile Chekov couldn’t read the emotion behind the strange expression, and he didn’t like it. Slowly the boy found himself taking small steps back and Sulu only came that much closer each time; it was terribly frightening. He felt like a cornered animal about to be shredded to pieces.

“The truth baby boy… You wanna know how I got to run this place? Why Jim got so much money on his first so called **_job_**?” He paused looking back at Leonard, but the man didn’t have the decency to look up from the gravel filled floor. “Drugs Chekov… Drugs run this operation. It’s the reason we’re loaded with cash, the reason why we run half the city… And it’s the reason we’re being investigated by the cops…”

Chekov released a strangled cry, his knees hit the floor and his face fell into his waiting hands. He had never felt so played and helpless in his life. Chekov wished he had stayed upstairs with Jim.


	15. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the truth; there was no point in trying to sugar coat the facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence I’ve been super busy, and I won’t lie; I’ve been trying to keep up with my other websites. Mainly my DA account, I make digital artwork there and doll repaints. So ya, that’s my story… Despite all that, I’m also working on my own graphic novel or manga, I’m super excited and can’t wait till I get approval for it to be published, yay! Whish me luck guys!

**Chapter 15: The Business**

* * *

 

 

Chekov hit the floor.

_‘This isn’t real…’_

Sulu stood before him, a strange smile of triumph set on his face, _‘Does he find this funny?’_ Bones leaning against the stone pillar of the parking lot with his head down, some how it made everything sink in. Sulu wasn’t lying, and Bones didn’t even have the decency to try and lie about it. This was the truth; there was no point in trying to sugar coat the facts.

  
He could feel the wind blowing through his curls, tears spilling over his rosy cheeks, and his lips quivered trying to fight back the tears that stained his face.

  
A tiny thing, sitting on the floor as a crumbled mess. The raw sorrow flowing in waves and echoed his cries throughout the parking lot. Sulu let out a soft hum, despite the situation, Chekov still managed to look beautiful. An angel whose wings were clipped, with smudges of eyeliner and dripping mascara, the angry wails resonate through the night like the music of fallen angels bouncing off the walls; the song of sin, an act against God.

  
It was tragic and it almost made the Asian man regret ever spilling the secrets of their _business_. But it had to be done; it was for his own good. Bones sighed pulling at his hair and Chekov hiccupped softly trying to breathe.

  
“I’m sorry kid… I didn’t want you and Jim to find out this way… But it’s true. Along with the drugs, we got a little cocky with the way we ran things and we ended up owing people…” Chekov silently kept staring at the ground and neither man was certain if the boy was blocking them out or listening anymore, yet Bones continued with another long sigh. “One of our girls… It was warning… When we found her… There was nothing left to identify her by. The only way the cops could identify her with was by a tattoo she had…”

  
Sulu shifted his feet leaning against a car, his pose cool and composed. An expressionless face plastered beautifully, painted with tiny splatters of blood created an image of absolute darkness. The blood from his knuckles ran down his arms and smudged his shirt; the wind blew taking with it the awful stench of iron. Chekov shivered and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

  
Glistening grey hues peaked through disheveled curls to lock eyes with the Asian man, and as horrifying as he looked, still managed to catch his breath. Sulu smiled making the boy flinch. Sulu’s voice sounded different, and it made his blood run cold.

  
“It’s an ugly secret Pav, but it’s true. The night we sent Jim out for his first client― you had good reason to be afraid… That night Bones let Jim go to the very man who killed _that girl_ … Remember Mr. K?”

Chekov stiffened, breath hitched, hands subconsciously moved to close around his arms in a pathetic attempt to protect himself. He couldn’t believe it, this wasn’t happening.

  
_Breathe…_

  
_Breathe…_

  
_Breathe…_

 

Time stopped, if only for a second. Chekov, the frightened boy on the ground stopped crying. Slowly he brought his hands forward to push himself up from the ground; tiny pieces of gravel fell from the palms of his hands and knees. Roaring wind shook the leaves from trees and the boy suddenly looked up. Fire. Pure, raw, rage radiated beautifully from his thunderous grey eyes. Chekov was mad, these people that stood before him, that were _supposed_ to be his _friends_ put Jim in danger. It was unforgivable, and it sickened him.

  
The men stared in curiosity and astonishment. This was a whole different side to Chekov; they had never seen the boy angry. Sulu found himself wondering if Jim had ever seen this side of Pavel.

  
At that moment Chekov stood, not as a boy, but as a fallen angel sprouting glorious black wings of darkness― a stunning image. Chekov was no longer a small innocent boy, this was his transition into adulthood, he was becoming man.

  
Sulu’s eyes traveled up the boys’ body wandering the contours of his face and stopped at his lips. It surprised him to find they were moving, _‘When had Chekov started speaking?’_

  
“This stays completely between us…”

  
“What?” Bones eyes widened, it was a completely different response then he expected. Chekov was supposed to run, jump up full sprint and tell Jim, but the boy stood his ground fearless and restrained.

  
“Why? Jim means everything to you― I don’t understand?” A small smile finally graced itself upon the boys’ angelic face.

  
“It’s because I care about him that I’m choosing to keep this a secret. He tries so hard to protect me… I guess this is just me trying to do the same for him…”

  
Bones gave Sulu a curious glance, to his surprise the man looked unfazed, still leaning against a car. But his eyes were closed and his brows furrowed; Leonard knew he was angry. Furious even, his plan didn’t work, Chekov didn’t take the information as a warning, and he hadn’t taken the chance to run when he had it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Leonard knew this predicament was escalating; there was no telling what could happen now. Every move was like walking on egg shells, one wrong move and they were all done for. All of them together, they were in this now, good or bad. And the darker side of his mind rejoiced Chekov for making such a rash decision.

  
Chekov sniffled lightly making both men look up at him; he seemed to be calming down. But the rage was still there, lit aflame in grey hues. Rosy lips parted in soft spoken words breaking the silence.

  
“We pretend like nothing happened tonight, all of us. For Jim’s sake… I’m begging you don’t tell him. Let us keep working for you, just until we’ve gathered enough money to start a life somewhere else. Then it’s over… You’ll never see us again after that…” Leonard grumbled scratching at the back of his head. Nonsense muttered under his breath it was almost comical.

  
“You’ve got guts kid… They warned me you guys would be trouble; I never imagined you guys would be this big of a pain though…” He sighed trying to smile through the awkward emotions building up. “Fine… But this stops… This thing between the two of you…If the others found out about you and Sulu messing around, who knows what’ll happen, and needless to say I care about Jim too. I won’t say anything. Not for your sake kid, but Jim’s.”

  
Chekov could feel his world crashing down, but it didn’t matter anymore, Sulu lied to him. It didn’t even look like he cared that Bones was forcing them to stop pursuing a relationship. So he swallowed down the lump building up in the back of his throat. Blinked back the tears and nodded hiding his true feelings behind an expressionless mask. It was okay, everything would be alright as soon as he got back to Jim. Jim would make it okay, he’d say so. Jim always took care of everything.

  
He took one last glance at Sulu. A man with lightly tanned skin, deep brown eyes and full head of raven soft locks, gorgeous, tall and slender. Chekov’s fingers itched and twitched with the burning necessity to reach out and touch it. So few, the steps it would take just to reach him and yet, so far away.

  
Things were different now. The lips he’d felt gently pressed against his own just a day ago now were set in a deep frown. Eyes, auburn and rich, warm and inviting were now shut closed and devoid of emotion. Who was this man that stood before him now? His mind bounced around screaming and yearning for someone he couldn’t find. _Who is that man? Where was Sulu?_ The voices screamed and he almost broke the mask, which concealed the cracks in his heart as it slowly shattered.

  
“One more thing…” Leonard’s voice almost seemed to echo through the parking lot. Making him look away from the man he thought he once knew. “If we want this to work… We have to act like nothing happened here tonight, make it believable… You and Sulu act like you’re friends, and I’ll act like I didn’t see anything… So let’s all just go home…”

  
Sulu finally moved from the car with the gravel crunching beneath his feet, he turned around hiding his face and started back towards the building.

  
“Fine… See you guys in the morning…” Bones sighed waving at Chekov to follow after the man in soft heavy steps.

  
Chekov stood alone, a few seconds passing until he felt the cold breeze against his skin making him shiver. Slowly he stepped back towards the entrance of the lobby and walked up the stairs to his apartment.   
Each step long and agonizing, painful and difficult; this was torture in the curliest form. He contemplated falling to his knees and just laying there till something happened to signify that this was some sort of horrible nightmare and he’d soon wake up. But the scratches on his hands and knees ached, the tiny blotches of blood dried and _they were real._

  
He senses came back realizing he was standing in an empty hall way in front of his apartment number. When had he gotten there and how long had he just been standing still and lifeless?

  
His shaking hand reached out for the door knob, squeaking as he turned it and walked in. On a normal night he would have called out for Jim, announcing his arrival with a smile, but the only sound was from the soft click of the front door as it shut. Footsteps coming from around the corner grew louder and more hurried as its owner grew closer.

  
“Pavel? Is that you?! What took you guys so long I was wai―” A set of blue landed on a disheveled heap leaning against the door and they both stood silent for an immeasurable amount of time.

  
“We… We decided to stay friends...” His eyes softened and Jim let out a gentle sigh not daring to make any sudden movements.

  
“Pasha… Baby… Come here…” Sluggish limbs stumbled, one step after the other, and a high pitched intake of breath rang through the room as Chekov full sprint ran into Jim’s awaiting arms. Chekov, trembling and clutching at fists full of Jim’s shirt, hiccupped in anguished cries. And Jim silently respected the distance to this tragic incident waiting out for a reaction that would say it was okay to move forward.

  
“I …I d-don’t want to think… Not now…” Jim stood silently waiting for the boy to speak out his mind, a reassurance to what he wanted him to do.

  
“M-make me forget Jim… Tell me… Tell me it’s g-going to be okay!”

  
Jim’s eyes fluttered closed and for a second Chekov crumbled thinking Jim had denied him of an escape to this awful pain. And then he felt it, soft slightly chapped lips against his own. The tingling taste of peppermint chap-stick mixing on their tongues as they delve into each others velvet caverns. Warm hands traced their way down the length of the boys hips, fingers under his shirt tickling the dip in his back with feather light caresses. Jim gave in; it’s exactly what Chekov wanted.

  
He’s almost there, Jim knows. And his hands run down the boys’ body playing with the slightly protruding bones of his hips waiting for the melodic sound of gentle gasps and smiles into the kiss when he receives. Fingers nails lightly scratching against skin as they dip further and he cups his hand around a stiffening length earning a loud moan when he begins to move. Chekov rolls his head back, eyes closed in deep pleasure and Jim slides his tongue along the exposed length of pale milky skin of the boys’ neck.

  
It’s tragic, this angelic beauty, as he gives himself willingly. Never fighting, just gentle and limp to be taken, clothes unravel like soft petals of a flower in bloom. Their eyes meet for a second in silent approval and understanding, and Jim lowers his head to continue. A clap of hands and the lights turn off; moon light becomes their only guide as their bodies continue to move. The older of the two, slightly bigger, slightly more masculine, covers the quivering form with his own body. A blanket of warmth and protectiveness, it’s simple. This form of love making; soft and slow; it’s meaningless and yet so full and fluid of multiple mixtures of complex emotions.

  
…

  
…

  
…

  
Sulu’s at the front door of his apartment. Before his hand reaches the knob, he’s forcefully pulled back and his hands are flying in defense. Eyes closed and fists ready to strike his attacker. At this moment everyone’s the enemy.

  
**“Stop it!”**

  
It’s Leonard. The voice breaks through and his eyes try and focus on anything but the man before him. His hands playing with the hem of Leonard’s shirt Leonard holding his wrists and his sight blurs making his anger return in a pitiful form.

  
“I hate you…” Bones sighed dropping Sulu’s wrists.

  
“I know…” He replies, soft and monotone. The hands playing with hem of his shirt stiffen and suddenly there’s fists full of his coat in Sulu’s hands. He’s shaking Leonard uncontrollably, and his growling trying to form words through his anger, but he repeats.

  
“I hate you… hate you… you… I hate you… **I fucking hate you!”**

  
And Leonard stands expressionless but his eyes show the deceit written on his face. Hazel, glistening and sparking with so many emotions and Sulu stops, frozen in place because he knows Leonard is hurting too. There’s hands on his shoulders now, a sharp intake of breath falls from Sulu’s trembling lips. Those hands inch closer and their tangled in Sulu’s hair now and holding his neck in strong reassurance.

  
“It’s okay…”

  
Sulu hisses through his teeth trying to fight back his cries but it’s too much. It’s love, it’s hate, and ultimately respect that makes him crumble till he’s dragging them both down to their knees and he’s crying with his head in Leonard’s chest. Fingers pulling on Leonard’s hair like a desperate anchor to sanity.

  
“I fucking hate you…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that’s it for now, I’m sorry for the cliff hanger again! XD I know it’s a lot of angst, but it fits. So next chapter we’ll see how our boys deal with this break in their friendship. I promise this fic is not forgotten, I’m just trying to juggle a lot of stuff right now, so thank you all for patience and faith in this fic. It means a lot to me! T^T  
> All my other fics have angry messages wondering when they’re gonna be worked on again. D:


	16. Will You Be Alright? (At That Place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you might know him, since you're new on the catalogue as well…" Chekov eyed him suspiciously.
> 
> "Know who? And you still haven't told me who you are." The man ran a hand through his hair; again the act so familiar and Chekov found himself trying to observe every movement.
> 
> "Do we have to skip to formalities so quickly? We haven't even said hello yet kid..." The man flashed a smile again; Chekov wasn't sure why it was so infectious and inviting anymore. "I'm looking for James? James T. Kirk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, heres a list of translations for you guys. just go down the number and you'll know what they're saying. I don't speak Russian so I used Google translate and a number of other sites xD
> 
> (The lyrics come from the new song Ribbon, by the kpop group, BEAST.)
> 
> *1.It's long held a dream, which can never be fulfilled…' (From the anime series, Yami no Matsuei)
> 
> *2. Pull each other tightly and tie a knot of love.
> 
> *3. That can never be undone.
> 
> *4. So that we can never let go of each other
> 
> *5. If it's not too late, if you feel the same as me.
> 
> *6. I love you.
> 
> *7. I love you too.

Silence wafted in waves of awkward tranquility. Light rays of soft yellow sunlight leaked through the open curtains of the window covering the sleeping forms in glowing beams. Slowly, the lifeless form begins to wake, a flutter of lashes blink away the traces of sleepiness to reveal blurry grey hues. Squinting eyes struggle to focus in the morning light, it's sluggish and painful.

Chekov realizes it's another day, and the events of the night before come rushing back like scenes of movie. It's all too sudden, too much too soon, and the peaceful numbness of slumber where's thin.

He knew this was going to happen, knew the consequences of playing with fire and trembling fingers reached towards the center for warmth and burned. It was all over now, before it had even begun. What would happen now? Could they even pretend they were friends, even after all that was said and done? It was asking too much. If life were so simple, they wouldn't be in this situation to begin with.

The bed shifted and the boy froze not wanting to wake the older blonde. When the body slowed to steady breathing, Chekov let out a silent sigh.

"How you holding up?" Grey hues blinked curiously.

"Jim? How long have you been up?" Jim sighed sitting up against the headboard. His eyes lingered on the crinkles of the bed sheets before looking back up to the saddened grey eyes.

"Long enough… I didn't hurt you to bad last night did?"

"You should've gotten out of bed or said something then…" The boy cringed scooting closer to Jim; the ache in his lower back ran up his spine like fire. He cast an uncertain smiled glancing up to see the older blondes' worried expression, trying to ease the tension in the room. Needless to say, it didn't work much against Jim.

"I'm sorry…" Chekov waved him off with a hand and a puff of his cheeks but Jim still wasn't convinced. The boy could tell there was an underlining meaning to the apology, there was more at work here then simple sex pains.

"No Pav… I'm sorry for letting this happen to you, I should've done something to stop it… Yet I just let it go pretending I didn't see a thing."

"Jim… It couldn't be help. Look at what we do, there no such thing as falling in love for people like us, we don't have that privilege. It's too risky…" Jim chuckled dryly.

"You're starting to sound like me… I really wanted to save you from that, I guess I don't always know what's best…"

Chekov could only sigh sadly, he wasn't one to point fingers, but right now Jim couldn't be more accurate. But that was selfish, he was trying so hard for the both of them and here he was sulking about past judgments. There was nothing to take back, no do-overs; and the truth did nothing to soften the blow.

Chekov noticed the trembling form beside him, watched as seemingly crystallized tears slipped and fell like silver on Jims cheeks, how they sparkled in the sunlight one last time before they seeped into the bed sheets. It was _**almost,**_ tragic.

"It's alright Jim, we all make mistakes. But we keep moving forward, Da?" Jim looked up, the bright smile on the boys face was enough to have him sniffling and rubbing at his eyes with a small chuckle.

"Now if we could just keep our pants on, I'm sure we can make it out the door eventually…"

Jim's head fell back in a fit of laughter and Chekov relished in the pleasant rumble that came from the older man, this was the **_real_** Jim. Slowly, he began to laugh with him till they were both looking at each other and giggling like children.

"Oh man, I think you're hanging around me to much Pav. That's definitely something I would've said."

Grey eyes followed the sluggish form move into the bathroom, the door open, just a crack. If he looked in at the right angle, he could see Jim's reflection in the mirror. His eye trailed along his friends' body, memorizing every dip and curve like a map. Chekov still envied Jim, envied his ability to stay so nonchalant and so unbelievably attractive. Needless to say, Jim never felt the need to hide his body, he was never shy.

He turned his gaze to his hands; they were slightly bruised and had scratches from the night before. It was enough to prove that horrible nightmare, **_was real_**. Chekov worked his slender legs over the edge of bed and cringed as he sat up trying to stand. It was difficult and painful, but he was used to it, he should be used to it by now. But it always hurt the morning after. Still burned with each step and something so much more painful tore just a little bit more each time he met a new client. It ached in his chest, throbbed against his rib cage and cried out against its tearing restraints trying to break free.

_'It's long held a dream, which can never be fulfilled…'_ ***[1.]**

The boy fought the urge to cry and wandered near the bathroom door leaning against the frame. He could see Jim standing in the shower, the water running down his form beautifully. It was strange how he managed to make the simplest of tasks so alluringly captivating.

"Jim… Leonard was thinking about canceling the appointment with my client…"

"Oh ya? Maybe that's a good thing; you could use a break you know!"

Chekov sighed moving closer, his own reflection paled in comparison to the tanned beauty in the bath. He could see his face through the fogged glass. Eyes swollen and red, cheeks puffed slightly and the never ending trail of love bites that trailed down his neck. It was a befitting image, considering the way he felt at the moment.

"No Jim, I think… I think I want to go ahead with the client. I really need something to get my mind off things; **_work_** might be a pretty good distraction right now." The shower turned off and Jim sighed rubbing the water from his face.

"You don't have too Chekov… If you want I can take the client for you…?"

"Look Jim, I don't want to argue… Please… Just let me do this…"

The glass door opened and Chekov looked up too see Jim's dripping face, it was difficult to tell if the man was crying or not. Chekov dismissed it all together as if he weren't there at all. If he saw Jim cry now, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up the act.

"Alright, I won't try to stop you. Just… Be careful alright?" The boys' swollen lips formed a gentle smirk, neither menacing nor laughable. Just calm and tired, like foot prints in the sand, it just as quickly washed away.

"Thanks… I'll call Leonard after I shower."

It was then Jim noticed the boy was still naked. Both of them bare and unclothed, they were so used to each other now, it hardly seemed to matter. Chekov's smaller form, slender and pale, resembled porcelain. How many more times would he have to watch the boy fall before he finally shattered to pieces? He grabbed the towel drying off in a hurry; it was time to start another day.

…

…

…

Later that day the call was made, Leonard and Sulu both came. The minute they entered the apartment, Jim anticipated Chekov's reaction to Sulu being there. Would he break down? Would he lash out? Anything and everything he could think of went rushing through his mind and then Chekov walked out of the bed room. He looked up from his feet with his usual bright smile.

_It was wrong, it didn't feel right._

Those rose petal lips twitched just the slightest and when Jim reached the boys eyes, they were dull and lifeless. Where was Chekov?

He fought the urge to beat the man to a pulp glaring daggers instead. Sulu could feel the heated stare on his skin, felt it itch and crawl with guilt and uncertainty. Should he really have come, was it really necessary for Leonard to bring a tag along?

"You sure about this kid? You really don't have to go if you're not ready." The boy waved with a smile.

"Really, it's alright. I want to do this." Jim noticed the quick glance, a tiny flutter of interaction between Sulu and Chekov. A silent argument daring the older man to speak out against the boy.

"Alright then, be ready by twelve and I'll come get you." They were about to leave but Bones turned around, a strange expression written on his face, "Oh Jim, you have another client… You're set up for tonight as well so, Sulu will have to take the kid and I'll take you, if that's alright."

Jim wanted to protest on the boys' behalf, but Chekov smiled and nodded. Eyes closed; they revealed nothing and Jim was silenced staring in desperate curiosity. _Why was everybody acting so strange?_

"Ya, that's fine… **_Isn't it_** Sulu?" The man only nodded, Bones eyes were closed and his head lowered to the ground. Jim couldn't take this awkward silence, something was going on, and he wanted to know.

"Wait, I gotta talk to you for a minute Leonard."

"Alright…" They all seemed to look at each other at that moment. Each glance knowing and for-warning, _what exactly were they hiding?_ Sulu reached for the door, he seemed in a hurry to get out of the apartment.

"I'll be outside if you need me…" Chekov waited, watching as Jim led Bones into the kitchen, waited till he could hear the voices as they grew hissed and heated.

Chekov took the chance to run out the front door and bolted down the hall till he reached the stair case. Breath held against his throat, he fought back the urge to yell out in a desperate cry. Sulu was at the bottom of the steps, but he held in the choked sob threatening to escape his lips and walked down the steps in complete silence.

Sulu heard the soft patter of feet behind him. He knew who it was, and hated the fact that he couldn't do a single thing. Unable to touch, unable to reach out and hold close… _Maybe he could watch?_ A frail form, slender and porcelain in complexion; he craved it. The beautifully sinful sight he imagined. Sulu couldn't hold back. Auburn eyes moved up the stairs to see its descending occupant. Chekov walking down the stairs slow and cool, ever seeming the nonchalant, but those grey pools said so much different.

"Chekov…" The boy froze, three steps away from the older man; they were so close.

"Sulu…" The man chuckled running a hand through his hair with a smile; it was like they first met all over again.

"Let's not say ' _hello_ ' back and forth like in those sappy movies baby boy… It dose nothing to change the setting…" Chekov flinched but tried to hide it with a sigh.

"It's not the setting I'm trying to change… I already know your feelings were an act…" Sulu bit his lip, an angry twitch on his brow, _how could Chekov think his feelings were all part of some act?_

"That's not true. Everything we did, the way I feel about you isn't a lie!"

"Sulu, stop…" Chekov tuned his gaze to the floor; a hand instinctively went up holding his right arm in a sad attempt to conceal himself. Somehow it only seemed to anger Sulu more and he moved up a step.

"Why? Why do I have to stop? Because I care about you?! Don't you understand!?"

"Stop it… You shouldn't be saying those things… If somebody hears…" Sulu moved up another step, just one more and they'd be face to face. But Sulu was so mad; he just wanted Chekov to understand.

"No, no I won't. You think Leonard runs my life, that he can make say and act the way he wants me to, but that's not how it works. This isn't fake, it's not an act!"

Sulu moved that last step forward, Chekov trembling now was leaning against the wall. He couldn't tell what the boy was thinking, _was he afraid?_ Hands went up, and suddenly Sulu was in front of him. Chekov gasped, he pushed away; a weak attempt and Sulu held him tighter.

"Please, Sulu… Just don't…"

"But don't you see Chekov; I was trying to protect you… I wanted you to run away… Get the hell as far away from here as fast as you can…" Barely above a whisper the boy responds.

"It's not your place… You shouldn't be saying those things to me… Were not… We can't…" Suddenly the man in his arms starts to tremble; he can feel the soft pitter patter of droplet's seeping through his shirt. Sulu's sliding down and he stops, knees hitting the steps and he's desperately clinging to the boys' waist now.

"…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you…"

…

…

…

"What the hell? What concern is that of yours if something happen to me?! You should be more worried about Chekov! Don't you care that Sulu and Chekov are acting strange? And you're letting Sulu take him after what he did to him?!"

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose; if Jim kept this attitude up he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up the act. It wasn't just frustrating, it was infuriating. An angry Jim was nothing to trifle with.

"Alright already, I know… Lower you voice will ya? You're giving me a headache…" Jim puffed out his cheeks and sighed dramatically throwing his head back.

"A headache…? Are you fucking kidding me? I'll give you something that'll make you wish you only had a headache! I can't believe you, fuck'n unbelievable…"

"Look, I know already about the kid and Sulu. Let them deal with their own problems, for now worry about you. Chekov's pain isn't entirely one-sided either; you think Sulu isn't hurting too? The mans nearly killing himself with the damn guilt, I can assure you it won't happen again anyways… It's what's best…"

Jim flinched blinking curiously at the last choice of words. It was odd to say the very least.

"W-What's best…? What does that even mean?" Bones waved him off taking out some paper and his phone.

"None of that's important right now… I got the contact information on your next client. Seems kinda strange though, he's new to our system, he says one of our regulars referred him to us." Jim's interest peaked and he completely forgot about their current discussion. He was more interested in this new client.

"Well, shouldn't that be a good thing? Shouldn't that mean you'll get more clients that way? I mean being a pretty high end brothel; you only deal with the higher ups, like business men right?"

"Ya, but what are you getting at?" Jim rolled his eyes.

"It means only the select few that know about this place are spreading the word to their friends, it means more business, more money, could I say it any clearer?" Bones grumbled about overly confident blondes and Jim chuckled, it was just like before. If only for a little while.

"Ya I get that, but something's still not right… There something about this guy I don't like, maybe you should sit this one out Jim." Jim pouted jumping on the counter to reach for a hidden bottle of Vodka. Bones raised a curious brow, it was probably Chekov's.

"No way, I'm getting restless in this place. I need to get out and have some action, any longer being cooped up in this place and I'm gonna explode!" Jim took a long swig from the glass bottle, it was clear the man was in some sort of fit, nobody sane drinks like that unless their stressed. Bones sighed looking at the smaller man on the counter praying to the Gods to give him the ability to keep his mouth shut.

"Jim… Seriously, I'm worried about you kid. I'm telling you this guys got something, I don't want you to go this time around."

"You're joking right? The deal was I keep working for you till I have enough money to leave, so I'm gonna take every single chance that I get. It's what's best right?"

Bones blinked back curiously and watched as Jim slithered towards him. Simple steps entrance glistening eyes pull him in further and suddenly Jims there. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and hands playing loosely with his hair, the look Jim was giving him was ravenous, Bones could only swallow dryly.

"Let's get one thing straight here; you don't own me alright…? I'm not your property."

And just like that, Jim slipped through his hands with a Cheshire cat smile. He wondered if Jim knew about everything, wondered if he had over-heard them outside in the parking lot the other night and was playing them all like fools. Honestly, Leonard couldn't know for sure, but it wasn't doubtful either.

"You don't know what you're messing with here, this could be dangerous Jim. But I can't stop you, so you damn well better be careful! If anything happens you call me okay?" Jim glared but nodded as he drank from the bottle again. It looked comical, with the man being slightly tipsy now and Bones allowed a soft chuckle to rumble from his lips.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Bones laughed a little harder, and for some reason Jim started giggling too till it erupted into full laughter.

"Look at us… Were so fucking miserable…"

"What?" The curious response squiggled out of Jim's mouth and had the older man laughing.

"Were a couple of idiots fighting over nothing... The boys are both fine… sure they had a little problem but, we're all still here and we should at least be thankful for that."

Bones walked to the other side leaning next to Jim on the kitchen counter. Things were so awkward between them and it had only been a day. He hoped they wouldn't grow apart completely.

"I don't want to be your enemy Jim… But at least listen to me when I'm trying to give you a warning, I don't want anything bad to happen to **_you_** , or the _**kid**_."

Jim listened and every little word sunk in, maybe Leonard was actually concerned. But the booze won over making the rational side of his brain ramble profanities through his mind.

"Ya, I get it. Take care of myself or I'll become dog food for the head-honchos… Ya, I got it." Bones rolled his eyes and glared. How could someone be so nonchalant about their well-being?

"Jim. I'm serious. Be careful damn-it…"

"I know… I'm sorry, but for me… As long as Chekov's happy I'm alright. I could be beaten black and blue, till I'm bleeding out and I'd still be okay, If I knew he was happy out there somewhere…"

It was a morbid way of explaining he'd rather see the kid better of then himself. But Bones understood and he turned away from the younger man on the counter and remembered he had cigarettes in his coat. It was such an awfully good timing; he didn't like these things. Yet, at this moment he craved them. The burning at the back of his throat, the dryness as the smoke filled his lungs till he released the bitter putrid taste in the air. It provided seconds of relief before the after taste of hate and guilt reached your tongue and you were coughing trying to wrench out the terrible stuff.

"We'll be back to pick you guys up later…"

Jim nodded and waited till he heard the soft echo of the door closing behind the older man. A long quivering sigh escaped his lips and he raised the bottle to take in as much alcohol as could in one drink. He never thought alcohol could be his weakness, but then again… His mother turned into an alcoholic and his uncle was already one. So he was bound to get there eventually even without all the messed up stuff happening in his life.

Slowly he headed down the hall bottle still in hand lazily striping his clothes and throwing them on the floor down the hall and towards the bathroom.

…

…

…

That night Both Jim and Chekov were ready by eleven and waiting for Leonard on the couch. It was awkwardly quiet, but Jim tried to look otherwise for the boys sake. Needles to say Chekov noticed and he smiled but it was silent and desolate. When it was 12 both boys stood and opened the door when they heard a knock.

"Alright guys, it's time to go." Jim walked out the door first all of them walking out to the parking lot in silence. The cars were just down stairs out in the parking lot but they seemed miles away with the heavy tension floating around them.

Finally outside is when it all seemed to sink in and Chekov reached out like he did the first time Jim went out. Hands wrapped around strong trembling shoulders and fingers gripped tightly around a smaller waist.

They pulled back, Jim moved into Leonard's car and Chekov into Sulu's. Neither of them had ever felt this scared since the day they first said ** _'hello'_**.

…

…

…

It was Sulu's car that drove out first. Chekov sitting in the back seat watching the back window till Leonard's car faded out in the opposite direction. It was silent, for the most part till Sulu plugged in his phone that started a long play list of foreign music. It wasn't bothersome, the soft melody filling the car, a combination of instruments and wailing violins. Chekov didn't understand the lyrics, but the melody was so nostalgic.

 _Tie up a ribbon…Jeoldae pulliji anhge…_ ***[2.]**

_Tie up a ribbon…Seololeul noh-eul su eobsge… *****_ **[3.]**

_Aljig neuj-uen ge anilamyeon neodo nawa gat-eul su issdamyeaon… *****_ **[4.]**

_badadeurineun ge anya nae tteusdaero hal su issneun geon..._ ***[5.]**

Chekov looked out the window. They were in San Francisco's financial district now; the song had long since changed four of five times over now but the lyrics still played through his head.

They arrived at a hotel, and the car slowly stopped. Both of them sat in the awkward silence uncertain if either should speak. But Sulu broke first and Chekov sighed when the question slipped past the older man's lips.

"So you're really gonna go through with this?"

"Well what choice do I have? We're already here aren't we?" Chekov finished off, his tone a little harsher than he wanted it to come out.

"…I don't want to fight you Chekov…" Sulu sighed and the boy wished he could reach out and soften the frown on the mans' face.

"…I'm sorry… Let's just get this over with okay?"

Sulu finally just opened the door and walked out into the cold night. Chekov following closely behind looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing around. He tried not to notice the way Sulu's hands kept brushing against his when they reached the lobby, or the way his eyes flickered making it seem like he wasn't staring, but it was too hard. The boy sniffled and mumbled out something about having a cold as the keys were handed off to Sulu.

Being in the car was awkward enough but that little thing called ' _Life_ ' liked to play the bitch more often than not, and Sulu decided he'd take Chekov all the way to his lift. The tiny space seemed even smaller with the thick tension filling the room and the kid tried to squeeze himself into the walls. He didn't want to look at the other man, didn't want to have to see the hurt in his eyes, _did everything have to be so difficult now? How many times would it have to be this awkward? How many more clients would Sulu try to protect him from?_ He couldn't think anymore, didn't want to, was more fitting.

The lift stopped and out they both walked into the warmly colored hallway. The swirls in the cream colored carpet seemed to move putting Chekov in hypnosis, if only for a second. But he was quickly taken from his escape as Sulu nudged him with a worried look.

"That's your room over there…" Sulu held out the keys and Chekov fought against the fact that he might actually have to touch Sulu. He reached out anyways, their fingers brushing, and suddenly he was being held against the taller man.

"Su-Sulu... What are you doing…?" The man held the boy tighter clutching a handful of the boys' curls.

"I… don't want you to do this…" Chekov smiled, despite the act they were supposed to be playing; Chekov knew Sulu really cared for him. Understood that these emotions weren't fake, and his hands wrapped around the wider frame to return the hug.

"If I don't go Leonard will know… I promise I'll come right back to you after I'm done…" Sulu mumbled through the rising sob, because this was killing him. Tearing him apart at the seams and making him bleed and boil in rage.

"No…No…Please, please… don't go…!"

It was a small whispered plead, the rise in his voice cracked and hitched. Chekov took a step back to view the man under a different light. The tears running down his face, flushed cheeks, and disheveled hair, it was his doing. He marked the mans' face in sorrow filled expression, and furrowed darkened brows in painful confusion; it was beautiful. In some sadistic form Chekov found this look more befitting of the man and took pride in being the one to put it there.

He leaned up brushing the tears away with delicate fingers and kissed Sulu's forehead, his nose, and finally his lips.

_"Ya tebya lyublyu…" ***[6**_ **.]**

Sulu froze, this instant locked as he tried to think back to anything that might be able to translate what Chekov said, and failed. He looked up heart broken, but the boys smile was soft and sincere. Blonde lashes flickered under the hall light and those grey pools melted any doubt Sulu had, he knew what the boy said. Understood the love that transferred through a different tongue and yet was able to sound just as beautiful; Sulu smiled too. His hands taking the boys face and kissed him.

 _"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu…"_ ***[7.]**

Chekov chuckled, Sulu still had an accent, but he got the message. They both stared at each other for a second before the boy finally decided to push away and walk towards the room. Sulu watched until the door unlocked and the boy walked inside.

…

…

…

Firstly the room was dark, it was nice and luxurious, but even in the dark one could only see so much. A light in the right corner of the room switched on making the boy flinch in fear. He could see a figure sitting, a man, by the form, but that was all. Then he stood with a soft chuckle, something about the tone made his mind race to remember where he heard it before but pulled a blank as the man came closer. Chekov tried to pull a brave front by moving forward as well.

"Well, how do you want to do this?" The boys' voice quivered unintentionally. He followed the mans every step and placed his hands in his back pockets. There was a small pocket knife in Chekov's left pocket, it wasn't the best knife but it would serve its purpose if he needed it.

"I don't want to do anything…"

Inches away the man stood before Chekov, his arms moved out and the boy flinched moving back with clenched eyes ready to make an attack, but nothing came.

"I was actually wondering if you could help me with something…" This mans voice was so oddly familiar but it was out of place. More mature and slightly deeper, but he definitely had heard that voice before.

"Why? Wh-who are you?" Chekov asked his eyes still clenched tightly and trembling fingers playing with the tiny blade he opened in his pockets.

The man sighed and all Chekov could hear was a shuffle of feet and small click besides him on the left. Grey eyes blinked opened trying to adjust his eyes to the new lighting. His eyes focused and finally he looked around the room to find the man now leaning against the window. He turned around flashing a smile he knew so well. Chekov swallowed dryly rubbing at his eyes to see if they were playing tricks with him but the man chuckled when he looked up.

"I thought you might know him, since you're new on the catalogue as well…" Chekov eyed him suspiciously.

"Know who? And you still haven't told me who you are." The man ran a hand through his hair; again the act so familiar and Chekov found himself trying to observe every movement.

"Do we have to skip to formalities so quickly? We haven't even said hello yet kid..." The man flashed a smile again; Chekov wasn't sure why it was so infectious and inviting anymore. "I'm looking for James? James T. Kirk?"

Chekov instantly froze and the man noticed.

"N-no, I don't know who that is." He smiled moving away from the window and came to sit on the bad with a familiar seductive smirk.

"I find that hard to believe… He might be going by Jim, I'm sure you know him." Chekov swallowed moving slowly towards the door. The mans eyes following closely on his every step.

"I told you already, I don't know him. What do you want with him anyways? If you really wanted him then why didn't you make an appointment with him?" The man laughed, Chekov's hand on the door knob know struggled to get the lock undone.

"So many questions… Didn't your mother ever teach not to answer a question with another question? Look kid, I couldn't make an appointment with him otherwise I'd scare him off and I'll never be able to find him again…"

"Wh-what dose that mean?" Chekov's interest peaked and he froze for a moment, hand still on the knob as he focused on the man sitting on the bed.

"Jim's my little brother… I'm George, Jimmy's older brother…"

Everything was silent, too silent. Chekov's frozen now took a step away from the door. He was struggling to breathe, his eyes blinked in recognition and he held onto a nearby desk for support. It was George, the little boy that had ran away and left Jim on his own, the little boy everyone thought went missing and believed to be dead. This was insane.

_Jim wasn't going to like this…_


	17. sorry 4 being inactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an update just some information on why i havent been around

My dear readers,

I'm alive guys! Im so sorry for being in active, but alot of things are happening at the moment and its uncertain when i'll actually have the time to do more work on these fics. I know I feel horrible, but i will post when i get the chance. i hope everyone will be patient and wait for my return here on AO3. I also have multIple sites that im working on so feel free to stop by and look up some of my Fanfics and my DA account. I'm also a Kpop informer so i'm always putting up the latest scoop on BigBang since this is thier final activity before they enlist into the military :'( 

  
Here's where you can find me these days:

  
Fanfiction.net: Malia_C_Quintro

  
Instagram: x♡xmalia_bigbangvip

  
AO3: Malia_C_Quintro 

 

DeviantArt: snugglesmesilly.deviantart.com


	18. Just another informant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another informant

Hey guys! just want you all to know that I will be posting the next chapter to **(Breathe)** this weekend! And I have also posted **2 New Sneak Previews** for a New (Star Trek) fics I'm working on. I will also be releasing a **special fic for (Chekov & Sulu) for Anton titled, (Smile Again).** I felt bad that I didnt say anything after he died, so this will be my gift to him. 

If anyone's interested, feel free to check them out. Dont be afraid to ask questions, and criticism is gold :)

 

I'm sorry guys i know i said i'd post soon again but stuff came up.  currently at a hotel,  lets just say things are that bad right now... 

just be patient I'm gonna post when i have time i promise :)


	19. Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembered waiting for the boy in front of the school where his father would drop him off. And he remembered the first time the little blonde boy came to school, with his eyes distant and pained. The first time he noticed there were bruises on the boys arms and his older brother was nowhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The tittle is Complex by the kpop singer (Zion. T ft. G-Dragon).  
> My loves! It’s been far too long and I can’t even begin to tell you all how sorry I am for my extended period of absence. Sometimes life gets in the way and demands our attention far too often to settle down and do the little things we love to take up with our spare time. But here I am with this new chapter and I really hope I wrote it well because I was a little out of it while writing. The heat her in town is getting crazy horrible and I live with migraines. Bare with me guys I’ve never been to any motels/hotels in SanFran so don’t hurt me if any thing sounds like crap, and I’m to tired to research right now so I’m gonna go with a motel 6 type of setting okay?

 

 (* I know the chapter says 19, but it's really chapter 17)

 

 Chapter 17: Complex

 

 

 

* * *

"Sam?!"

The man laughed watching Chekov try to wrap his mind around the new information. He walked into the bathroom filling a cup with water and brought it back to the boy with a smile. Chekov eyed him warily but took the glass thankfully gulping greedily.

"Hey kid, slow down! You're gonna drown yourself!" A loud fit of coughing and spewing water had Chekov fighting for air. Sam could only pat the boy's back not wanting to scare him. After a few more coughs, the boy looked back up with wide eyes, weather he was frightened or amazed the older couldn't tell the difference.

"Holy shit **_you're Sam_**!"

"Ya, like I was saying- "

"But **you're Sam!** " Sam sighed letting the boy continue his rant.

"Oh my gosh! **You're Sam! And you're alive! And Jim! Oh Jim?!** Jim's going to flip his shit when he finds out!" Sam's eyes bulged as he threw his hands out covering the boys mouth looking around the place like his brother might pop out at any minute.

Now calm down or you'll get security called up here! No one's telling Jim anything, until I find out where his is alright?" Chekov blinked and nodded.

Sam released his grip over the boys' face and walked away with another long sigh plopping down on the bed. Chekov wandered over cautiously standing near the edge of bed but a second glance at the man had Chekov smiling sadly, Sam wasn't a threat. If anything he looked tired, he wondered if this is what his grandmother looked like after he left Russia.

The bed dipped making Sam look up at the boy smiling trying to come off with a friendly vibe, it only made the older laugh.

"You're something else kid, maybe that's why Jim's stuck to you…" Chekov smiled.

"Maybe… Jim's like the older brother I never had. Well, except for the few random times we've tumbled around the sheets…" That made George freeze for a second.

"Wait, you guys slept together?" Chekov nodded with a blush making Sam blink curiously.

"Yes, but it's not what you think Sam… It's… Complicated really… But I love Jim! He's family, he's home; even with all the bad, he's everything I've got left…" Sam grunted with a nod.

"Sounds complicated… But I guess I was like that for Jimmy too at one point. The kid practically worshipped me… Things at home started getting ugly, I couldn't handle it anymore."

Chekov was lost. He didn't understand, Jim never talked about his life at home he assumed it was fine, or at least decent. Jim's out going attitude always left Chekov believing everything was fine, now Jim's older brother was sitting there besides him saying otherwise. There was no way to be certain, and Jim would never say. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and pushed back the growing guilt before he spoke.

"What was your life like when you guys were kids?"

…

…

…

Bones drove silently besides Jim. Neither of the two had said a word since they left and the tension wasn't so bad, but it was still thick in the air. The older grumbled something inaudible and picked out a cigarette from the dash, Jim finally turned to stare.

"Why are you smoking? Since when do you smoke?"

"Since you want to send me to the grave sooner, I might as well put my foot down the hole…"

Jim sighed pulling at his hair for a minute and turned to stare out the window seeing Bones reflection as he lit the cigarette taking a long drag. Jim snapped. He turned over taking the cigarette from the mans lips and flung it out the window. Bones glared.

"What the hell Jim? The hell's gotten into to you?!"

"You don't smoke Leonard. I'm not about to watch you kill your lungs just 'cause I'm reckless, it doesn't work that way!"

The awkward silence continued after that. Both men sitting in angered fumes, intensified by their current predicament. Jim still had to be dropped off for his appointment. Bones would have turned the car around, or just stopped the car all together and yelled at the top of his lungs begging Jim not to go. It all came crashing down at that moment. Leonard understood he was in too deep but to say the four letter word was like giving a fire more fuel and bordering on insanity. He wouldn't call it by definition for fear of hearing it out in the open air and admitting maybe, his greatest fear.

The car came to a stop for a second, the red stoplight lit Jim's face in a red hue and oddly enough Jim was beautiful in the frightening shade of the crimson glow. The lighting gave off an eerie yet hypnotizing effect, Jim's skin glowed; his eyes still bright and glistening in the reflection of the window. Then the stoplight turned green, Jim spotted Leonard's reflection in the window staring back at him and he forced himself to turn away. The car starting up again and Jim's face lingering in the far corner of his mind. This was a lot harder then he had ever imagined. Not being able to see his daughter was the first, and now, Jim. He was in love with Jim and no amount of self loathing and guilt could make these unexpected feelings wrench free from his aching heart.

They were staring down the street, the end of the road, minutes from their destination; Jim's drop off. Jim turned to look at Leonard with a strange unexplainable expression. It was odd at this moment, the strange silence, the sweat dripping slowly over Leonard's brow and of course by now, Jim knew; it was so obvious. Leonards' emotions couldn't yell it any louder.

He sighed as they turned the corner driving into the parking lot of the motel their client had given directions to. Jim opened the passenger door standing in the cold breeze of the night. Disheveled hair blowing like blades of grass and he sighed kicking the rubble beneath his feet. The motel name flickering just in front of them making this place all the more intense. Leonard could see the doubt in the youngers' actions, could feel the guilt and desperation of escape rolling off Jim in waves.

"I already know I can't say anything… 'cause I know you won't listen to reason…"

Blue eyes connected with saddened hazel hues but the piercing gaze burned and Jim was forced to turn away. Jim smiled sourly taking the few steps around the car towards the sulking man. _There was just no other way, he had to do this, for the sake of their lives, for Chekov. This was the only way right?_ Jim wasn't sure anymore. Hands reached out shaking from the cold, or from fear, it was uncertain. Trembling fingers knotted through thick chestnut hair pulling the other man down to close the gap between them in a chaste kiss.

Leonard panicked, terribly frightened he fought back and stood still but Leonards' arms moved on their own and his trembling hands reached out till they wrapped around and locked behind the slender waist in fistfuls of Jim's coat. The man didn't even grumble as he pulled the younger closer and deepened the kiss. Jim didn't show the shock, but allowed the kiss to linger for a couple of seconds and pushed away with a strange smile. Leonard couldn't put a name on the strange expression, the smile was to many other emotions combined.

"You don't own me… Don't say I can't play with other toys…"

Leonard smiled softly, a soft chuckle fluttering through the parking lot. Jim had already started walking away but the lyrics to an old song continued to play in his mind.

…

…

…

The building wasn't anything special. It was the usual two floors, two buildings and a pool. Jim sighed opening the doors going through the same routine as he waved off the man and walked up the stairs towards his room. Suddenly the halls seemed longer, the color of each door, the color of the room numbers seemed all the more frightening, and intimidating. Would this ever end, this sad excuse of a life? Endless thoughts roaring through his head, suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea. Leonard had a point, there was never a sure thing with these types of people, you never knew who was on the other side. If there was a chance, a split second, he'd take it. Go back, sprint, take off at full speed running, crash and fall into Leonard's arms, apologizing, begging to take them far away, to take him home. But pride's a sorry ass bitch that gets in the way and plays against our fears.

 

 

_'No way! I didn't come all the way out here for nothing. I'm not backing out now…'_

 

 

Jim blinked coming out of his thoughts. He suddenly realized he was standing in front of his door, the gray paint seemed fresh, glistening yet dull and expressionless as its color. Then the number on the door, he laughed half heartedly taking notice of the red number **69** hanging just above the peep hole. _**Red**_. What a befitting color. The color of passion, the color of anger, the sinful yet alluring color of sex. And there it was, placed in a crimson hue and in the shape of . He wondered for a second if this was someone's sick idea of a joke, but that was only wishful thinking. Maybe the joke was on him and this was the punchline. Gods' fucked up version of joke. It must be funny looking at it from a different angle.

 

He laughed speaking out to the silence.

 

"I must be losing my mind…"

 

Jim knocked placing the key within the door and turned the handle to walk inside.

 

It wasn't much, just a bed in the center of the room and a TV on the table right across from it. To the side was another small round table and a simple chair. It was there Jim found his client, silent and observant. Who was this man? There was an odd sense of familiarity, like someone he knew.

A man of pitch black hair perfectly trimmed dressed in a well worn suit, and polished shoes, but the most striking thing about him were his eyes. Those dark pools of endless brown; they bore deep into his soul trying to figure out all of his secrets. He wasn't old but his eyes seemed as if they lived life times, tired and aged. Jim couldn't understand why he felt like he knew this man. Couldn't understand why he felt somewhat comfortable in his presence like old friends meeting each other after so much time apart. The fear he felt just seconds ago suddenly vanished and he found himself able to breathe. There was no making sense of it, Jim couldn't even try to comprehend the situation.

 

 

_Jim moved first._

 

 

He took off his shoes leaving them by the door, bare feet padded across the carpeted floor; the mans eyes slowly followed his every step. Jim crouched down to the mans level, hands holding on to the arms of the chair and tilted his head beneath his clients face. For a second they stared at each other till Jim smiled and the other finally seemed to relax making some of the tension leave the room. Already Jim was able to breathe a little better, but those coffee brown eyes up close were something else entirely. Jim's mind was racing, he couldn't tell what this guy was thinking. They sat there staring at each other, contemplating their next move. The awkward silence was ruining the mood. Everything suddenly felt like the first time, he could feel his body tingling with excitement and fright. The sweat building in his palms, pupils blown, the bulge in his pants already starting to form and no idea what to do about it. Just like the first time, he was so terribly frightened and felt unexperienced. He was so young then, just a teenager, it was strange how fear made time go backwards. Just when he thought nothing would happen things took a turn for the unexpected. Jim never met someone he couldn't read.

Dark hair moved slightly with a tilt of his head hiding the view through pitch black strands of bangs. He knew he was making the blonde anxious, knew he was making Jim nervous, but couldn't think of what to do next. Who's turn was it to move? How did they go past this awkward silence, how did people go about doing this at all? Everything all at once was just a jumble of questions and his eyes glanced around the room as if the answer were written on the walls. But then he remembered. He looked down at the younger man's eyes, the bright blue sparkling with fright and uncertainty feeling an odd sense of familiarity and longing.

 

He knew these eyes. But from where he wasn't sure.

 

In a different time they were once vibrant and full of life with hopes and dreams. When did they become so dull and lifeless? Yes, he definitely knew these eyes. It was far too long ago now to remember such an innocent time.

The man thought back to his task, the orders he was given. The information disclosed to him by the director and his partner. They were counting on him to get the job done. He just couldn't understand how he could go along and play this act. If he revealed any information too soon it would all be over. He wasn't sure if this would even be an act, by the time it was done. Would it ever be over?

Suddenly he could feel small tremors on the chair and he blinked down to look at the younger man struggling to stay in his crouched position. It was minutes now, and another would only make this situation worse. He couldn't think of anything else to do, it was all or nothing by this point and his body moved on instinct.

 

Spock's hands took Jim's face gently tilting his chin with his thumb and kissed him.

 

All things pushed aside, Jim's mind pulled a blank. Touching, groping, love bites, he'd been through just about anything; but kissing, almost never happened. The fact that his client was being very gentle was also alarming but welcoming nonetheless. No client ever started with a kiss. It was always a 'get down on your knees', type of thing or just getting thrown around, Jim had to admit that maybe he was actually thankful Leonard found him. That dreadful night not too long ago.

Jim gasped his mind melting into a pile of mush and left forgotten as his client ravished his neck running cold fingers under Jim's shirt. Why was he so cold? Fingers trembling, Spock's hands continued to work their way around the blondes skin. They found their way up towards Jim's tender nubs and pitched. He froze for a second observing how the simple touch made the younger squirm slightly. Every pinch and pull caused a slight twitch accompanied by a small gasp or moan. Spock reminded himself this was a man, but given that fact Jim's voice wasn't all that unpleasant. It wasn't overly deep or raspy but soft and gentle, not high pitched or forced, Spock found it beautiful.

By this point Spock hadn't even realized his hands were doing other things. Somewhere between the soft moans and kissing, Spock's hands ran down to find a moist spot on the blondes pants. It was sticky and he found himself smirking in pleasure, there was something amusing about being dominant especially with Jim's title of so called Captain. He expected an outcome far different than that which he was experiencing now.

"Captain…? What made you choose such a title? Was it not wiser to choose something more… Alluring?"

Jim wanted to kick the man or throw him off but he was already hard and running in this state would only make him look like an idiot. He bit back another moan when Spock gripped his hardened length.

"Haa! Um, ju-just shut up…"

The response only made Spock amused. Jim fought the urge to roll his eyes but he quickly rolled his eyes back when he felt the hand rubbing the clothed length creating the friction he craved. Spock watched Jim's head hit the bed and arched his back as Spock's fingers rubbed around the head.

Was it selfish that he wanted to keep going? Was it disgusting or perverted? Spock wasn't sure anymore and he found that he didn't care if the Director found out about this later. Jim's pleading mewls called to him beckoned him, pleading for attention. Spock dipped down taking the blondes lips again, he would give into every single plea.

"Is this alright…?" Jim looked up, a mixture of emotions playing all at once but the only thing he wanted were this strangers eyes. He wanted to be his center of attention, his everything. Jim's mind screamed, and begged, 'Look at me! Look at only me!'

It was so strange but he nodded through half lidded eyes without knowing the question. The too easily unspoken response shown through a simple act like nodding. It shouldn't be that easy. Spock hummed in response taking Jim's pants and threw them across the floor. Jim took off his shirt and welcomed the man as he dove back down and captured his lips.

Their bodies mixed molding into each other, a dance of blissful pleasure. Spock had never known an experience so thrilling. Never before had he ever felt this hot, this high, never this close or intimate with anyone. The intense level of an impending climax and the urge to make it last longer. When he finally took off his clothes it couldn't have been sooner. The feeling of bare skin against skin; he wondered if the rooms temperature changed. The intense heat, the friction, just the act itself should've been enough, but it wasn't; he craved more. A deeper animalistic rage to claim won him over. He found himself uncontrollable, brave and daring. Spock no longer afraid or uncertain, wanted this, needed it more than air.

Jim's body coated in a thin sheet of sweat made Spock's fingers run smoothly as he traced the blonde's back. Coffee eyes trailing every twitch every tiny gasp of small breath. A quick hitch of breath or the erotic way Jim's abdomen seemed to dip whenever Spock's lips ghosted a trail of gentle kisses near the sweet sensitive flesh.

 

Was this how lovers felt? _Was **sex** supposed to feel this good with a stranger?_

 

Spock continued his journey, adventuring towards uncharted territory exploring the unknown in vast forms. It was beyond thrilling, every twist and turn, no drug could recreate such a perfect high. No climb could take you higher, an alternative to flying in a whole new level. Fingers reaching forth and just barely grazing the gates of heaven with the tip of a finger nail.

 

 

 

Beautiful.

 

 

 

Pure.

 

 

 

Bliss.

 

 

Jims arms wrapped tight on Spocks' shoulders, head resting on the crook of his neck. Their hair moist, dampened by their sweat and sticking to their skin. Jim could feel his pulse slowly coming down, the other mans heart beating along, just the same, intimate like lovers. Spock still softly kissing along the youngers neck riding out the after glow of their climax. Jim softly pushing down on the mans length wanting the sweet sensation to last longer.

It was strange how something so animalist and instinctual could turn gentle and beautiful. **Sex** is **sex**. A quick relief. A quick high. A frustration reducer. A punching bag on its worst days and you kept going at it till the anger ran out and you're left a panting sweating mess. When did sex get so tiring? When did sex become blissful and fulfilling, pure and divine. Like the sweet taste of chocolate on your tongue. Soft like velvet, sweeter than honey with the a rush of euphoria unlike any other.

 

 

_When did sex ever become something you craved with a single being?_

 

 

Somewhere between the soft thrust and sliding of sweat covered skin Jim fell asleep but he could still feel the gentle sensation of hands on his body. He unconsciously reached out for the warmth of his companion, eyes closed, moving towards the whispering voice that called to him. The scent of warmth and comfort.

 

 

_'Hold me…'_

 

 

Limbs tangled and trapped beneath the sheets it was difficult to tell where one began and the other ended. They lay there in the silence, Jim sleeping soundly, the soft rise and fall of his chest seemed beautiful. So gentle, innocent and pure. Spock found himself tracing Jim's face. Eye's, nose, lips, everything. He remembered now. Why he felt the odd sense of familiarity with this man. This beautiful stranger that suddenly walked into his life and tangled his nothingness with a web of misfortune and chaos.

 

 

But he was no stranger.

 

 

He knew the man. He knew this boy. A time so pure and innocent, a time so far away now almost seemed forgotten. Yes Spock knew this boy. Knew the disheveled spikes of blonde hair. Crystal blue hues, no ocean nor sky could compare. The dusted almost nonexistent freckles that scattered across his face like kisses from baby angles. Soft pouted rosy lips that always chapped. Spock knew this man when they were boys.

They played in the school yard and scrapped their knees, ate lunch and held hands as they walked to class after recess. Spock remembered trying to get the boy out of trouble, remembered the many pranks he'd play on friends and teachers. He remembered waiting for the boy in front of the school where his father would drop him off. And he remembered the first time the little blonde boy came to school, with his eyes distant and pained. The first time he noticed there were bruises on the boys arms and his older brother was nowhere in sight.

 

 

Spock knew James T. Kirk…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to Son Dam Bi's 
> 
> If you don't wanna wait for the next instalment, you can find the rest of it here ↗[ Malia C Quintro | FanFiction ]


End file.
